Dæmonic
by BIGGAROW
Summary: "La fatalité a fait que mon cœur s'unisse au tien, liant ainsi nos existences jusqu'à ta prochaine mort. Sache que j'aurais mille fois préférer m'attacher à un chien ou bien à un rat, quand bien même ma vie aurait été plus courte, plutôt que de me lier à un humain." Ne vous y fiez pas: ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de haine... Sexual & Violent Content SasuNaru
1. I

_Auteur: BIGGAROW_

_Beta: Amaterasu Chi_

_Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto :: Gloria To The Master !_

_\ Inspiré par Bram Stocker - _Dracula_ /_

* * *

**Dæmonic**

* * *

JOURNAL DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

_le 3 mai_. Étrange nuit que celle-ci. Voilà des semaines que je suis victime d'insomnies. Au réveil, j'ai le cœur lourd et la bile aux lèvres; des images furtives de mes rêves apparaissent, mais repartent avant que je n'en comprenne le sens. Mais cette nuit fut, sans doute, la pire de toutes - bien que mon repos fut lourd et qu'au réveil, pour une fois, je fus heureux de constater que j'avais mon quota de sommeil. Je ne pense pas être atteint d'un quelconque virus ou d'une maladie inconnue : mon mal ne semble venir de nulle part. Peut-être est-il bien plus mental que physique ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens enfin le courage de coucher sur papier tous mes ressentiments: peut-être trouverais-je la solution à mes soucis en relisant ces lignes si mon mal perdure ?

Hier au soir, donc, j'ai dîné tôt en compagnie de mon fidèle ami, Kiba; c'était un rendez-vous depuis longtemps fixé et je ne pouvais me contraindre à l'annuler. Tout du long, il s'enquit de ma santé en me rappelant constamment les cernes noirs qui arpentaient mes joues ainsi que la pâleur inhabituelle de ma peau. Je m'efforçais de repousser son inquiétude, parvenant même à le faire rire comme à mon habitude - tâche pourtant difficile dans mon état. La soirée s'éternisait, je n'arrivais guère à trouver d'intérêt aux paroles que nous échangions ni même à la nourriture que j'avalais; tout me paraissait superflu. Je ne sais si ce fut la voix grave et berçante de mon ami ou la pâle lueur de la Lune éclairant le sofa d'une douce lumière confortable, ou, simplement, l'heure tardive couplée à mon étanche fatigue, mais je me retrouvais à somnoler sous le regard surpris de mon invité et de mes domestiques. Sans que l'on me bousculât, je sursautai soudain, m'éveillant aussi vite que je m'étais endormi. Je m'épanchai dans des excuses interminables, définitivement gêné. Mais Kiba se leva soudain et posa sa main sur mon visage; la chaleur de sa paume inonda mon front et je sentis un feu prendre peu à peu possession de mes joues. Il retira sa main, ignorant mon trouble, et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il me sonda pour essayer de trouver l'origine de mon souci, mais ne décela rien; il soupira et déclara:

- Naruto. N'essaye pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit: je suis ton meilleur ami et si quelque chose ne va pas, je finirais par le découvrir.

- De simples troubles du sommeil, lui expliquai-je, cela fait quelques jours que je dors assez mal. L'approche de la Pleine Lune, qui sait !

Kiba sourit de cette théorie ab absurdo, conscient que je n'étais pas homme à être touché par ces croyances de bonnes femmes pour expliquer des phénomènes inhabituels. Il reprit néanmoins son sérieux et enferma mes mains dans les siennes.

- Ce n'est pas amusant, l'ami. De telles insomnies peuvent avoir de graves répercussions si l'on ne s'en préoccupe pas. Fais donc plus attention à toi !

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, Kiba.

Je me levai à mon tour et alors que les plis de mon pantalon se défroissaient, quelque chose s'échappa de ma poche et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Mon ami se pencha et ramassa l'étrange objet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une pierre ?

D'une forme ovoïde presque parfaite, une pierre noire et lisse était posée dans sa paume; elle était à quelques endroits nervurés de fines veines blanches, parfois rouge-vermeille selon la direction de la lumière.

- Oui. C'est de l'onyx: une pierre de protection qui fortifie le corps.

- Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas aux billevesées des diseuses de bonne aventure... Dit-il en me tendant la pierre.

- Je ne l'ai pas acheté pour ces balivernes. J'ai seulement été envoûté par son charme et sa joliesse.

- C'est juste un caillou.

- Et bien, nous ne voyons pas la même chose, voilà tout.

Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, j'étais assez vexé de son mépris devant une beauté si rare. Simple certes, mais ensorcelante. Je lui décochai cette dernière remarque non sans contrariété. Mon animosité le surprit, j'espérai qu'il la mit sur le compte de la fatigue. Heureusement, je le vis se radoucir et sourire joyeusement.

- Si tu le dis, l'ami. En tout cas, s'il possède un quelconque pouvoir, ton caillou, je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il te remette d'aplomb !

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'il me tapait amicalement l'épaule. Nous échangeâmes quelques mots encore puis il me salua et me conseilla tout de même de rendre visite à un médecin. Son attention me toucha et je lui promis de faire le nécessaire pour aller mieux.

Mon ami enfin parti, une grande lassitude s'empara de moi. Et même si j'appréhendais de me retrouver dans les bras de Morphée, je n'aspirais pourtant qu'à une chose: le sommeil. Une force, bien plus importante que la tension de ma fatigue, semblait m'attirer, m'hypnotiser, me forçant à me glisser dans les draps au plus vite. Alors seulement, je me rendis compte que j'étais à présent dans ma chambre, le torse nu, la pierre noire étroitement serrée dans ma main. Elle dégageait une telle chaleur ! Comme si elle répondait à l'étreinte de ma poigne. Je ne me souvenais guère comment j'étais parvenu jusqu'ici et me promis de mentionner cet étrange trou noir dans mon journal quotidien. Je n'avais, pour l'heure, pas la force d'écrire quoi que ce soit et je suis bien heureux de me souvenir d'autant de détails – j'espère néanmoins ne rien omettre d'important. Je me couchai sans prendre la peine d'enfiler mes habits de nuit. Je rabattis mes bras sur ma poitrine, ma main enserrant toujours la pierre tout contre mon cœur. Ce fut la première fois que je dormis avec; mais ce soir-là, je l'avoue, je n'avais pas non plus le courage de m'en défaire. Sa chaleur me procurait un étrange réconfort et je me pris à espérer qu'elle me protégerait des mauvais rêves et esprits.

Billevesées, j'en conçois. Et pourtant, mon cœur s'apaisa de tout souci, adoptant un rythme lent, flegmatique. Mais fort et lourd. Je me laissai bercer par son timbre grave et l'écho de ses battements se ressentit jusque dans mes doigts, ma paume et ce qu'elle protégeait. Je finis par m'endormir et je ne me réveillai pas jusqu'il y a quelques minutes seulement.

Plus curieux encore, je me souviens parfaitement des songes qui ont peuplé ma nuit, contrairement aux précédents. Il me semble, en tout cas. Si ces images qui me reviennent sont obscurément étranges, elles n'en sont pas moins claires dans mon esprit. Pourtant, je ne sais comment réagir: je n'ai jamais encore rêvé de telles choses, de sorte que j'hésite à en parler. Mais que dis-je encore ! Ce ne sont là que des songes, les chimères de mon esprit éprouvé par des nuits d'insomnie. Il n'y a bien sûr aucun présage néfaste à en tirer...

J'ai beau l'écrire, mon cœur n'en est pas plus tranquille. Voilà que je m'égare encore: peut-être me suffira-t-il de le conter pour me convaincre de son absurdité. Voici de quoi il est question :

Mon rêve s'ouvrait sur une brume blanche épaisse. Elle se dissipait peu à peu, dévoilant un cimetière anglais ordinaire sous une pleine lune chatoyante. Je ne sais guère si j'étais réellement là, mais je ne pouvais voir mon corps. Je ne connaissais guère cet endroit et je ne voyais aucun indice qui puisse m'indiquer où je me trouvais - une preuve que j'inventais tout cela, non ? - Cependant, je me déplaçais entre les tombes comme si je savais où aller. Tout me paraissait étrangement réel: je ne pensais pas qu'un rêve puisse être aussi détaillé ni même qu'on puisse en avoir conscience. Il me semblait aussi sentir la brise nocturne sur ma peau et l'entendre souffler à mes oreilles - vraiment, mon imagination m'impressionne.

Je continuais mon périple entre tombes et mausolées: il ne me semblait pas qu'il puisse exister une atmosphère plus inquiétante et morbide que celle-ci. Soudain, le vent sembla s'arrêter; mais je me rendis bientôt compte que c'était moi qui avais cessé d'avancer. Immobile au côté d'un grand saule dont les tristes branches semblaient m'effleurer, je ne sais pourquoi, mon attention était tournée vers une tombe des plus rudimentaires. Ce fut la première fois que je vis une tombe aussi désolante. Il s'agissait d'une simple dalle de pierre et en son centre, se dressait une croix austère en fer forgé. Il n'y avait là ni nom, ni date, ni fleur. Juste un mort oublié de tous. Même les mousses et les lichens dédaignaient sa tombe.

Soudain, la pierre se craquela. Aucune force ne l'avait pourtant atteinte, elle semblait s'ouvrir de l'intérieur comme un œuf. Après quelques secondes de silence, la roche se fendit une nouvelle fois, plus fortement encore. Puis elle sembla exploser enfin, projetant des éclats saillants tout autour. Mon réflexe aurait été de me reculer, mais mon corps - si j'en avais un - ne réagit guère, attendant la suite des événements. Et c'est avec horreur que j'y assistais. Une main sortit d'entre les débris; et quelle main ! De longs doigts squelettiques, une chaire grise en lambeau. Si elle semblait fragile, elle dégagea néanmoins les décombres avec grande force. Puis, poussant sur le sol, elle extirpa un bras et une épaule, probablement décharnés eux aussi, mais les vestiges de vêtements cachaient leur dégradation. Une fois de plus, si le contrôle de mon corps m'avait été confié, j'aurais décampé sur le champ. Mais il n'en était rien et je restai, forcé de regarder ce spectacle macabre. Bientôt, un deuxième bras apparu, puis une tête - heureusement encapuchonnée - et enfin le cadavre se leva définitivement. Un grincement atroce retentit lorsqu'il se redressa et je remerciai... quiconque voulait entendre ma gratitude que le mort porta une cape - quoique bien endommagée par le temps - pour cacher sa chair décrépie.

Un long moment, la silhouette resta debout sur sa tombe détruite, la tête levée vers la Lune. Elle resta si longtemps immobile qu'elle me parut une simple statue. Mais alors que je l'observais, je remarquai qu'elle faisait de même; je ne l'avais pourtant pas vu bouger. La lune éclairait désormais une partie de son visage: on distinguait sans mal la chair grise déchiquetée, dévorée par les mites et les vers, des fentes retroussées qui naguère devait être son nez et enfin - horrible constatation - sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres découvrait des dents pointues d'un blanc pur. Je ne pouvais voir ses yeux; mais je les devinais dans les sombres orbites: ils semblaient comme des gouffres, des puits sans fond d'où brillait une lueur pourpre inquiétante.

Puis, aussi étonnement qu'il était sorti de sa tombe, il disparut. Et l'instant d'après, il se tenait à mes côtés. Tellement près que je sentis son souffle putride sur ma peau - il me le semble, en tout cas. Il découvrit un peu plus sa mâchoire, me menaçant de ses crocs acérés. Avec horreur, je le vis plonger dans mon cou, je crus même sentir ses dents s'enfoncer dans ma chair puis je m'éveillai. En sueur, le cœur palpitant, une douleur lancinante dans la nuque, mais bel et bien dans mon lit.

Par réflexe, je portai la main à mon cou. Je ne sentis aucune blessure sous mes doigts et la précédente douleur avait désormais totalement disparue. Je constatai que les doigts de mon autre main étaient douloureusement crispés, enserrant toujours la pierre noire. Je me levai alors et me précipitai à mon bureau pour écrire ces quelques lignes.

Je suis épuisé désormais. D'avoir eu à revivre cette terrifiante nuit.

* * *

EXTRAIT DE LA SOUTHMINSTER GAZETTE, 4 mai

Le mystère de BELLWOOD

Étranges événements dans le petit village de Bellwood. Ce 3 mai, le gardien du cimetière effectuant son habituel tour de garde aux environs de minuit, fit une découverte des plus macabre: une des tombes du cimetière était sauvagement saccagée. La dalle avait été totalement brisée et la croix divine qui la scellait, tordue violemment.  
Fait tout aussi troublant: le mausolée, légèrement en retrait du cimetière, ne portait aucune inscription; le gardien nous a affirmé que personne ne venait jamais se recueillir sur cette tombe.

On estime qu'il s'agirait de l'œuvre d'un vandale essuyant un canular de mauvais goût...etc.

* * *

JOURNAL DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

_Le 4 mai, 14h00_. Quel funeste hasard est-ce là ? Est-ce réellement possible, une telle chose ? Je n'aime pas – n'y crois – les stupidités du surnaturel qui se révèlent bien trop souvent des canulars désobligeants. Mais dans ce fait, est-ce vraiment irrationnel de rêver d'un événement qui est seulement en train de se dérouler – je le suppose puisque cela c'est passé. Je n'arrive pourtant que difficilement à y croire; et je n'y croirais sûrement pas encore si les faits n'étaient pas marqués noir sur blanc dans le journal. Et pas qu'un seul ! L'acte a été édité dans plusieurs quotidiens: il prend une place plus ou moins importante selon la revue, mais j'ai réussi – car il fallait absolument que je vérifie – à me procurer un de ces articles avec une photo du cimetière vandalisé.

Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en reconnaissant le vieux saule au côté duquel je me tenais la veille au soir ! Et la dalle qui avait explosé sous mes yeux était bel et bien là. Dois-je comprendre que le cadavre qui en sortit était réel lui aussi ? Et si c'était le cas – je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai dit ! - si c'était effectivement le cas, est-il bien sûr de laisser un macchabée se promener dans les rues du village ? Je me sens vraiment ridicule et probablement le serais-je encore plus si je vais voir la police ! Sûrement me prendrait-on pour un fou et me jetterait dans l'asile le plus proche. Même moi, j'hésite à m'y rendre de mon propre chef...

Plus j'écris, plus je m'embrouille, et plus je me rends compte de l'incohérence de mes pensées. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, définitivement.

Je souhaite pouvoir rouvrir ce journal sur un autre sujet.

* * *

RAPPORT DE L'AGENT ROCK LEE

_le 6 mai_. Triste vision que celle-ci. Une étrange épidémie - ? - semble se propager le long des routes, touchant des animaux de petits et de gros calibres.

Étant donné les événements de Bellwood, j'ai été appelé en renfort pour surveiller le bourg. Rien d'anormal ne s'est produit depuis l'incident du cimetière; cependant, alors que j'effectuais ma ronde, je remarquais bon nombre de cadavres de rats dans les rues de la ville. J'ai, bien entendu, fait appel à un professionnel en songeant à une invasion de ces nuisibles. Je n'eus guère le temps de le croiser cependant: je devais déjà repartir.  
Une voiture vint me chercher. Et, sur le chemin, j'entendis le chauffeur s'exclamer: je trouvais alors une carcasse de sanglier. Du moins, une moitié - éparpillée sur la chaussée - et je découvris l'autre non loin. Cependant, la chair y avait disparu et les os étaient comme rongés. Spectacle bien dur à avaler si proche du repas du midi...

J'imagine que d'autres animaux ont subi le même sort que ces pauvres êtres: si une bête sauvage - bien plus probable qu'une épidémie - traîne dans les parages, je dois absolument en référer au général Maito.

* * *

JOURNAL DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

_le 9 mai_. Au final, je suis encore là. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, mais ces derniers événements me poussent à y revenir. Il n'est pas impossible - étant donné les circonstances actuelles - qu'il m'arrive quelques aventures. Et si je venais à disparaître, je souhaite que ce journal puisse aller aux mains de mes amis pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'il m'est arrivé - en priant pour qu'ils ne croient pas que j'eusse seulement perdu la raison.

Le début de la semaine ne fut guère mouvementé: j'essayais, par tous les moyens à ma disposition, de me sortir de la tête ce maudit rêve, c'est pourquoi j'évitais mon journal pendant quelques jours - et les journaux quels qu'ils soient d'ailleurs. Ce fut l'occasion de rendre visite à ma délicieuse cousine, Sakura. Toujours aussi charmante et polie; mais elle fut aussi attristée, voire contrariée, de mon état de grande fatigue. Elle m'ordonna même de prendre un de ces remèdes personnels - plantes et autres substances exécrables: or, on ne peut guère refuser un ordre de Sakura, surtout lorsque ses yeux et ses joues flamboient dangereusement. Elle reçut la visite de sa chère amie, Ino. Je me trouvai donc entre ces charmantes demoiselles à causer météo, voisinage, actualités et autre badinage bien spécifique à la gent féminine. Nous déviâmes un instant sur le mystère de Bellwood - qui apparemment passionnait les jeunes filles - et je me sentis nauséeux. Sakura le remarqua - peut-être s'imagina-t-elle que j'avais peur des histoires de fantômes... j'espère ne pas avoir trop baissé dans son estime - et elle changea de sujet. Je dînai avec elles puis m'éclipsai tard dans la nuit. Je ne rentrai pas pour autant: je passai la nuit dehors même si le sommeil me guettait.

Le matin, je repassai chez moi pour me débarbouiller, puis j'allai flâner chez mon ami Kiba. Comme je m'y attendais, cela tourna en bien plus qu'une simple visite amicale: je restai chez lui pendant deux jours - je fus, bien sûr, forcé de dormir, mais ces nuits furent étrangement calmes. Il me demanda des nouvelles de la jolie Ino ainsi que de l'avancement de ma relation avec Sakura, je rougis fortement à son allusion. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous traînions notre béguin même si avec les années, il faiblissait pour n'être plus qu'une grande tendresse. Le matin du 8, je levai enfin les voiles en remerciant mon ami de son accueil chaleureux. Il m'assura que c'était toujours un plaisir de m'avoir à ses côtés et me proposa de repasser quand je le voulais.

En rentrant, je passai devant une joaillerie et j'y rentrai sur un coup de tête; je demandai à l'orfèvre de me confectionner un collier avec ma pierre d'onyx. Lorsque je la lui confiai pour qu'il l'examine, je sentis un grand vide en moi: j'eus mal comme si l'on m'ôtait un bien cher à mon cœur. Je n'eus qu'une envie: arracher mon précieux de ses mains grossières, le tenir contre mon cœur, le rassurer que je ne l'avais pas abandonné. Heureusement, il me le rendit avant que je ne le lui reprenne de force puis m'invita à choisir une chaîne pour le porter. Il m'en proposa en or, mais je les dédaignai; il me fallait une chaîne simple en argent: sa sobriété ferait ressortir au mieux la beauté de ma pierre. Après m'être arrêté sur un des liens, je lui confiais qu'il me la fallait au plus vite – car je ne souhaitais pas me séparer d'elle trop longtemps – et il me proposa de réaliser le bijou dans l'instant. J'acceptai et lui laissai une nouvelle fois la pierre non sans un pincement au cœur.

L'opération dura une petite demi-heure où je crus mourir. Le vide que j'avais ressenti plus tôt se muant en une panique atroce: j'étais comme tiraillé de l'intérieur. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment cet attachement que j'accordais à la pierre, mais je fus grandement soulagé lorsqu'elle me revint. Elle était désormais montée sur une base en argent, pendant avec grâce à la chaînette argentée. Je la passai autour de mon cou sous le regard surpris du joaillier – il est vrai que le bijou conviendrait bien mieux à une gorge féminine – et je le payai, le rouge aux joues.

Je me sentais désormais réconforté en sentant la pierre rouler sur ma peau à chacun de mes pas. C'est le cœur léger que je revins au logis.

Le crépuscule commençait à poindre: l'obscurité tomba comme une épaisse tenture lorsque j'arrivai chez moi. Le silence m'accueillit alors; il était rare de voir les domestiques si tôt couchés. Je traversai la maison, montant en hâte les escaliers; je n'aimais décidément pas cette atmosphère d'inquiétante tranquillité dans un endroit si vivant à l'accoutumée. On aurait dit le calme avant la tempête; et malheureusement, mon instinct ne me trompa guère.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, les rideaux volants au vent. Jamais encore la femme de chambre n'avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Et, à peine eus-je fini de clore la porte, qu'une force incroyable me projeta à travers la pièce; le mur stoppa mon vol et je m'étalai au sol, sonné. Si je n'avais pas eu l'oreille collée au plancher, peut-être n'aurais-je pas entendu le son de ces pas feutrés s'approcher de moi. Mais le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, un poids s'abattit sur moi, me bloquant tout mouvement. Je commençais à me débattre puis, sans trop savoir comment, je réussis à me retourner, faisant face à l'individu qui m'écrasait. Je remercie mon père de ne pas m'avoir légué ses problèmes cardiaques; mais même sans, il me sembla que mon cœur voulu s'échapper de ma poitrine par ma bouche. Je reconnus sans mal la silhouette qui s'était tenue, quelques nuits plus tôt, sur les gravats de sa tombe. Sa longue cape et les ténèbres de la pièce cachaient sa peau flétrie; je perçus tout de même deux points rouges briller la où devait être ses yeux. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai pétrifié; sûrement assez longtemps pour que le macchabée prenne ses aises sur moi: ses genoux se resserrèrent fortement sur mes côtes, bloquant un de mes bras qui avait échoué sous mes fesses dans ma contorsion, et il ramena son train sur mon bassin. Je m'apprêtais à le repousser de ma main restante – non sans répugnance à l'idée de toucher un cadavre –, mais il fut plus rapide que moi: il se saisit de mon poignet et le tint au-dessus de ma tête. Se faisant, il se pencha un peu plus vers moi et malgré l'obscurité, je pus découvrir son visage.

C'était tout, tout sauf ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais, j'en suis sûr, mes yeux ne m'avaient pas plus trompé cette nuit-là qu'ils ne me trompaient maintenant. Sa peau, je l'avais vue grise, déchirée et pourrie; désormais, elle était blanche et lisse, semblable à de l'ivoire. Des lèvres apparaissaient, roses et charnues, dessinant une bouche aussi mutine que menaçante, surtout lorsqu'elles se retroussaient, dévoilant des gencives rouges et des dents plus pointues que la normale. Son nez aussi était visible: fin et légèrement aquilin, séparant des pommettes hautes - presque féminines. Et ses yeux ! Aussi sombres que l'obscurité qui nous entourait. Sans iris ni pupilles démarqués. Noir comme les Ténèbres. Ou rouge comme les Feus de l'Enfer. Je ne sais; les deux, il me semble. Et la main qui me retenait n'était ni squelettique, ni fragile: ses longs doigts fins emprisonnaient mon poignet dans un étau puissant. De son être dégageait une aura de force et d'assurance; et sa terrible beauté, sans égal, me glaçait le sang et faisait battre mon cœur à un rythme inquiétant. Ensorcelant. Hypnotisant. Il n'y avait pas que mon sang qui gelait; mon corps entier était rigide, pétrifié, et ma gorge tellement nouée que j'avais mal quand je respirais. Il se pencha sur moi et son haleine me donna un haut de cœur. Il feula comme pour se moquer et plongea définitivement dans mon cou. Ses dents déchirèrent ma chemise, découvrant la pierre à ses yeux. Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis se reculer; il l'effleura – je crus entendre un soupir – puis il feula de nouveau, plus fort, de colère cette fois. Il se jeta sur ma gorge alors, me perçant la peau avec ses crocs. Je voulus crier ma douleur, mais avant qu'un son ne s'échappe, il saisit ma mâchoire et la pressa. Il aurait pu la briser s'il avait voulu, mais je sentais la tension d'un désir sadique: j'avais le choix entre contrôler mes cris ou me faire broyer la mâchoire en mille morceaux. Je sentais avec horreur mon sang – pas si glacé que ça – couler le long de ma gorge puis sur mon torse. Il colla ensuite ses lèvres à la blessure et suça le fluide qui en découlait. Les bruits de succion couplés à mes gémissements résonnaient atrocement dans la pièce. Bientôt, il avala mes dernières forces - les dernières gouttes de mon sang, il me sembla - et je perdis connaissance.

Je m'éveillais en sursaut, sur le qui-vive; j'eus pourtant du mal à sortir définitivement de ma torpeur. Les événements de la veille me revinrent comme on se rappelle un mauvais rêve: ma poitrine sanguinolente témoigna pourtant en leur faveur. Je me levai d'un bond mais fus pris de violents vertiges: j'étais tellement faible que je ne pouvais supporter le poids de mon propre corps. Je m'effondrai et une fois encore, sur le parquet, je reconnus le son de ses pas agiles. J'essayai de me redresser mais ne parvenais qu'à ramper sur le sol. Je le sentis rire - car son rire était semblable au sifflement du vent dans les branchages d'un arbre; on ne peut que sentir une telle chose - et, pour la première fois, j'entendis le son de sa voix.

- Où crois-tu aller ?

Son timbre était grave, mais perçant; il résonnait jusqu'au fond de mes entrailles, me faisant trembler. Je perçus sa main sur mon dos, remonter le long de ma colonne, dans ma nuque puis glisser dans mes cheveux: il les tira avec force, me relevant le visage. Il se moqua de nouveau: sûrement pouvait-il lire la terreur sur ma face. Il colla sa bouche à mon oreille, sa voix siffla, aussi terrible que sensuelle:

- Remonte sur le lit. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal.

- Ne l'avez-vous pas déjà fait, le mal ?

Ma voix était cassée, faible. Et il ricana. Il me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien et me posa sur le lit. Alors je le vis enfin, tête nue. Sa beauté ne perdait rien de sa magnificence à la lumière du jour, bien au contraire: elle en était accrue, à mon avis. Et sans sa toge, je découvris de longs cheveux noirs de jais encadrant son fin visage. Toutefois, ses yeux n'étaient plus semblables à la veille: l'iris était bien marqué désormais - même si la pupille restait invisible -, lui conférant une apparence bien plus humaine. Il arborait une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-sarcastique: expressions auxquelles je ne m'attendais guère, je l'avoue.

- Si j'avais tenu à te faire du mal, à l'heure qu'il est, tu ne serais plus de ce monde...

Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu me sucer tout le sang s'il l'avait voulu. Cependant, j'étais encore là et cela signifiait que l'être en face de moi ne me voulait aucun mal - enfin, excepter boire mon sang. Je sentais une nouvelle force s'emparer de moi, le courage revenant peu à peu.

- Alors que me voulez vous ?

Il me darda, presque contrarié que je reprenne contenance si vite. Puis il bougea si rapidement que je ne pus le voir, il passa derrière moi et sa main enserra ma gorge, ses longs ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau.

- Tu as quelque chose à moi...

Je déglutis contre sa paume, puis sa main descendit, à la recherche de mon pendentif. Il me le brandit sous les yeux: ses doigts pâles semblaient être taillés pour tenir ma pierre. Il la touchait; pourtant je ne ressentais pas cette jalousie, cette colère que j'avais eu à l'égard du bijoutier. Bien au contraire, mon cœur s'emballait, se serait à mesure qu'il la faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts.

- Ceci...

- ... Est à moi... - Murmure possessif qui l'amusa beaucoup.

- Oui, mais c'est aussi mon cœur.

Je fis volte-face; avais-je bien entendu ? Mon regard dut en dire long sur toute la stupeur que je ressentais car il me rit au nez. Il lâcha néanmoins la pierre que je vins serrer à mon tour. Plus il parlait, plus j'avais la nette impression de me trouver en présence d'un fou furieux. Un rire nerveux m'échappa et je vis ses yeux luire dangereusement. À nouveau, il se saisit de ma gorge – plus sauvagement cependant – et me plaqua sous lui. Son nez touchait le mien, son haleine fétide caressait mes lèvres, et ses yeux, entièrement noirs. Inhumain.

- Fais bien attention, humain: je ne t'ai pas épargné par bonté...

Ses doigts longèrent ma poitrine et vinrent s'immobiliser à la place de mon cœur.

- Mais par nécessité. La fatalité a fait que mon cœur s'unisse au tien, liant ainsi nos existences jusqu'à ta prochaine mort. Sache que j'aurais mille fois préféré m'attacher à un chien ou bien à un rat, quand bien même ma vie aurait été plus courte, plutôt que de me lier à un humain. Veule, ignare, puant: la fange de cette terre...

Sa haine et son dégoût croissaient à mesure qu'il persiflait sur mon espèce; de même que ses doigts se contractaient convulsivement, me griffant au sang la poitrine comme s'il cherchait à m'arracher le cœur. Et le spectacle de ses canines s'allongeant, perçant presque ses lèvres, finit de me cloîtrer dans une terreur sans nom. J'avais - pendant quelques secondes - eu l'espoir que cet être ne fût qu'un homme ordinaire - quoique gravement dérangé - mais je ne pouvais plus me fourvoyer désormais. Bien que possédant l'apparence d'un homme, il n'avait rien d'humain.

La tension de sa colère devenait sûrement trop dure à gérer – ainsi que l'envie de m'égorger sûrement -, il s'écarta de moi et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa alors qu'il allait sauter.

- Au fait, dit-il en se retournant – et je ravalais mon soupir, n'essaye pas de t'en débarrasser, mon cœur, je veux dire. Car je te l'assure: le laps de temps pour qu'il redevienne inerte est assez long pour que je le retrouve et que je te le fasse avaler de force. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Et si je le cachais ? Osais-je demander.

- Mon ami... Comment crois-tu que je t'ai retrouvé ?

Sur ce, il se jeta dans le vide et disparut dans la brume matinale. Je mis un certain temps à reprendre tous mes esprits; après cela, je me jetai sur ma plume. Et comme à chaque fois depuis ces derniers jours, alors que je me penche sur mon journal pour écrire mes péripéties, je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de la perdre, ma raison.

* * *

_Le 10 mai, 1h50 du matin_. Étrange nuit que voilà ! - j'ais décidément l'impression de toujours commencer mes récits ainsi: pourquoi est-ce toujours la nuit, moi qui manque terriblement de sommeil, que surviennent des événements particuliers ? Si d'événement l'on peut qualifier cette intrusion nocturne qui, franchement, m'irrite plus qu'autre chose.

Mon invité - non désiré - a refait surface cette nuit même. Sa colère semblait être passée puisqu'il me réveilla délicatement. Je sentis d'abord une douce caresse sur ma joue; si légère et agréable que je cru une illusion du à mes songes. Mais le contact devenait insistant et finit de me tirer de mon sommeil. Il se pencha sur moi et je sursautai en l'apercevant - et surtout en comprenant l'origine de la caresse alors que ses doigts flânaient encore sur ma joue.

- J'ai un service à te demander, dit-il d'une voix bien trop douce pour être sincère.

- Au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Il se leva sans me prêter attention et attendit que je fasse de même. Je pris, pour me venger, tout le temps qu'il me plut pour sortir du lit, allant même jusqu'à tirer les draps, histoire de le faire patienter un peu plus. Je me retournai pour lui faire face et constatai avec déception qu'il n'était en rien énervé. Dommage. Il me tendit alors une paire de ciseaux que je regardai avec suspicion.

- Oui. Et ?

- Mes cheveux. Je veux que tu les coupes, ordonna t-il.

Et voilà pourquoi moi, je suis contrarié ! Non, mais qui peut croire cela ? Cet homme - que dis-je ? - ce démon fait irruption dans ma vie – et chaque nuit depuis lors – pour me tourmenter, me blesser, me sucer le sang. Et voilà qu'il me demande de lui couper les cheveux ? Comme une mère couperait les cheveux de sa fille ? Je ne puis exprimer tout ce que je ressens dans l'instant. Par contre ce que je pense oui: ce gars-là vient de faire une chute libre sur mon échelle de dangerosité !

- Est-ce une farce ? demandai-je, au hasard.

- Pas du tout. Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que... On n'a pas idée de quémander pareille chose à une heure si tardive ?!

- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir: l'heure ne me dérange en rien.

- Vous, peut-être ! Mais moi ?

- Moi ! Moi ! Les humains sont si égoïstes !

Il me flanqua les ciseaux dans les mains et s'en alla allumer une chandelle.

- Aah ?!

- Pourquoi tant d'inepties ? Coupe-les-moi et n'en parlons plus !

Je fulminais – intérieurement, je hurlais même – et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Peut-être crut-il que je ne vis pas son rictus victorieux sur sa face espiègle ! Et bien, il n'allait pas être déçu du voyage. Lorsqu'il revint et s'installa devant moi, je lui saisis une épaisse poignée de cheveux que je coupai à à peine quelques centimètres du crâne. Voilà qui lui ferait les pieds ! Je jetai les lames sur le bureau, les cheveux par terre et lui criais un triomphant ''Voilà !'' avant de retourner entre les draps. J'entendis son rire mesquin; il murmura des remerciements – dénués de gratitude – me faisant me sentir encore plus ridicule. Puis la fenêtre claqua et je me retrouvai seul dans la chambre.

Conclusion: je n'ai guère pu réussir à fermer l'œil du reste de la nuit. J'écris donc pour calmer mes nerfs mais ne parviens qu'à les irriter davantage !

Est-ce là le début d'une fâcheuse histoire de rivalité ?

* * *

_La suite est déjà écrite, mais j'attends vos réactions ;)_

_Remerciements__ :_

_ à _Zoalteck_ sans qui cette fiction ne serait jamais réapparue !_

___ à_ LadySade _et à_ Amaterasu Chi_pour la relecture ! _


	2. II

_**Dæmonic**_

* * *

JOURNAL DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

___le 10 mai. _Après le fâcheux imprévu de la veille, j'essayai de dormir tant bien que mal. Je me réveillai tard dans la matinée en ayant aucunement l'impression d'avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je trouvai mon invité perché sur mon bureau, bouquinant mon journal personnel en attendant que je m'éveille. Je sentis mes joues prendre feu à l'idée qu'il ait pu lire ce que j'avais dit de lui... Et puis quoi ? C'était lui le sans gêne ! Je n'avais pas à me sentir embarrassé de quoi que ce soit lorsqu'un tel individu vient bouleverser votre vie. Je l'invectivai pour qu'il le reposa et il obtempéra non sans une certaine lenteur exubérante; il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il avait pu lire.

A la lumière du jour, j'eus tout le loisir d'admirer sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Je les avais si grossièrement coupé que je m'attendais à quelque chose d'assez disgracieux. Mais à croire que rien ne pouvait-être laid sur cette personne ! Je ne puis dire s'il les avait recoupé après moi mais, bien que le résultat soit pour le moins original, cela lui allait véritablement - et regrettablement - à ravir. Désormais, deux longues mèches encadraient son visage opalin, le reste se dressant dans un jolie désordre sur le haut de son crâne et tombant sur son front. Ses yeux étaient à demi cachés et j'éprouvais un certains malaise à ne pas pouvoir distinguer son regard.

Il sortit de sous sa cape une missive avec laquelle il s'éventa.

- Tu as du courrier.

Osais-je y croire ? Ne serait-ce pas là une lettre en mon nom qu'il tenait ?

- Une certaine Sakura qui veut te rendre visite de-...

- Nom de Dieu ! Vous lisez mon courrier maintenant ?

Je sautai sur mes pieds et lui arrachai des mains; la missive était effectivement ouverte. Pire que sans gêne, celui-là... Il haussa négligemment les épaules et me lança pour toute justification :

- J'ai croisé le postier.

Et alors ? Voulait-il me faire croire que son geste était parti d'une généreuse intention à mon égard ? Foutaise !

- Et bien sûr, c'est lui aussi qui l'a ouverte ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne lui aurais pas permis.

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus : je crois que je n'aurais pas pu le supporter ! Je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain attenante et m'enfermai. A peine sortit du lit que j'avais déjà les nerfs à vifs. Je n'avais jamais – ô grand jamais ! – rencontré d'individu aussi désobligeant et arrogant. Démon ou pas, je lui ferais comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas ainsi de Naruto Uzumaki !

Je passais plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumé dans la pièce d'eau: je voulais pouvoir en ressortir tranquillisé , près à l'affronter. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans mon bain lorsque je me rendis compte d'une chose bien curieuse: sur mon torse, ne résidait aucune traces de ses morsures. Ni séquelles, ni cicatrices; ma peau était nette et lisse comme s'il n'y avait jamais enfoncé ses dents. Le souvenir tiraillant de la douleur était pourtant encore profondément encré dans mon esprit alors que mon corps, lui, n'en gardait visiblement aucune preuve. Quel étrange magie ! Est-ce là son pouvoir ? Si c'est bien le cas, quand m'a t-il soigné ?

Je songeais à lui poser la question mais ne voulais pas pour autant lui paraître redevable. Après tout, c'était lui qui m'avait blessé ! Je mis ces questions de côtés en me promettant d'en trouver les solutions plus tard. Pour l'instant, il me fallait me détendre; j'entrai dans le bain et lus enfin la lettre de ma tendre cousine. Voici ce qu'elle m'annonça :

___Cher adorable Naruto, j'espère que tu te sens mieux depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je prévois de te rendre visite bientôt pour m'en assurer. Pourquoi pas demain d'ailleurs ? Si ____tu n'es pas d'accord, envoie moi un télégramme. Sinon, et bien, prépare toi à me recevoir pour le déjeuner ! _  
___Avec toute ma tendresse. Ta meilleure amie, Sakura_.

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles: enfin une bonne nouvelle qui me ferait oublier tous mes soucis. Je sautai de mon bain, m'enroulai dans une serviette et sortis de la pièce en omettant qu'un individu des plus sadiques pouvait encore traîner dans les parages.

- Tu es bien audacieux de te promener nu sous mes yeux.

Sa voix grave et profonde m'hérissa les poils; je reculai par réflexe mais il resta allongé nonchalamment sur mon lit défait. C'était assez troublant de le voir se prélasser dans les draps dans lesquels je me trouvais peu de temps avant. Sans doute étaient-ils encore chauds. Je soutins son regard, essayant de saisir la signification de sa phrase - autre que le sens vicié qui me vint en premier. Je prétendis ne pas comprendre et il rit alors que mes joues s'enflammaient.

- Vous avez tellement l'esprit mal tourné, dit-il méprisant, une preuve que vous ne pensez qu'à ça...

C'était définitivement le comble de l'ironie: c'était lui qui balançait ces odieux sous-entendus et c'était moi le pervers dans l'histoire ! Je m'apprêtai à répliquer mais il me devança, ignorant totalement ma rancœur.

- Alors sinon: quand est-ce qu'arrive la fiancée ?

Je mis un certains temps à comprendre qu'il parlait de la lettre de Sakura. Je sentis la colère monter d'un cran encore à cette question ridicule puisqu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Je voulais répondre mais ma fureur était telle que je ne savais même pas quoi rétorquer: j'avais bien trop de choses à dire et en même temps - je le savais pertinemment - pas assez pour qu'il en soit touché. Alors je me détournai, contenant avec peine ma colère, et me dirigeai vers mon vestiaire.

- Alors ?

- Ce n'est pas ma fiancé.

- Amante donc ? Insista t-il.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Éructai-je.

Qui ne pense qu'à la chaire là ?

- Ah je comprend, un amour à sens unique: tu la veux, elle te rejette...

Tout en parlant, il faisait de grands gestes digne d'une opérette. Je décidai de l'ignorer définitivement: cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui parler.

- J'ai touché un point sensible, je crois...

- Pas du tout ! Mes affaires de cœur ne vous concernent en rien ! Crachai-je enfin.

- De cœur ? Si ce n'était que ça...

Je fis volte-face, brandissant le pantalon que je tentais d'enfiler - je n'avais que ça sous la main pour le menacer.

- Sakura n'est pas une fille volage ! Et moi, je ne suis pas une bête qui n'aspire qu'à...qu'à ça ! En tout cas, pas autant que vous, c'est sûr !

Il se tordit de rire à la fin de ma remarque. Je finis de me vêtir en vitesse pendant qu'il roulait sur le lit puis je m'éclipsai.

Je ne le revis pas de la journée mais mes domestiques durent subir ma mauvaise humeur. J'organisai tout pour la visite de cette chère Sakura et je ne remontai pas dans ma chambre jusqu'à après le dîner. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, je ne le trouvais pas à m'attendre et, alors que j'écris ces mots, je continue de prier pour qu'il n'interrompe pas ma nuit.

* * *

___le 11 mai_. A mon réveille, je constatai avec soulagement que j'étais seul dans ma chambre. Je désirais que cette journée se déroule le mieux possible et je ne voulais surtout pas être dans une sale humeur - à cause d'un certains individu - pour recevoir la jolie Sakura.

La matinée ne passa pas assez vite à mon goût: je jetais des regards noirs à l'horloge mais ses aiguilles ne semblèrent guère comprendre la menace. Je décidai de patienter en lisant un bouquin prit au hasard dans la bibliothèque - qui, je l'avoue, est plus là pour le décor que pour l'intérêt. Bientôt l'on sonna et j'accueillis avec chaleur la jeune fille guidée par mon majordome. Chaque fois que je la voyais, elle me semblait plus ravissante encore; sa douceur et ses manières ne manquaient jamais de raviver la flamme de mon amour. Je me penchai pour baiser sa main; et alors que mes lèvres effleuraient sa peau, je sentis une cuisante brûlure sur mon buste. Je m'écartai en poussant un cris de surprise.

- Qui a t-il ? S'inquiéta Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas, je...

Je glissais ma main sous ma chemise; mes doigts rencontrèrent alors le pendentif: la pierre était brûlante comme chauffée à blanc. Pourtant, dans ma paume, elle semblait déjà s'éteindre.

- J'ai cru sentir un insecte ! Dis-je en riant.

- C'est peut-être une guêpe !

Elle porta sa main à mon cou mais je la repoussai; je ne voulais pas avoir à lui donner d'explication - comme à Kiba - concernant ma pierre.

- Tout va bien: j'ai dû rêver !

- Tu es sûr ? Je me rappelle comme tu gonflais après une piqûre d'abeille...

Tout en parlant, elle mima le phénomène par des gestes assez - je l'espère ! - exagérés.

- Sakura ! C'est un peu embarrassant... Dis-je en me grattant la tête.

- En tout cas, tu as l'air en bien meilleure forme ! Je suis sûr que c'est-

Elle fut coupée par le bruit de la sonnerie. Je ne me rappelais pas attendre de visite: nous patientâmes quelques secondes puis le majordome apparu.

- Monsieur, votre invité est arrivé.

Il me tendit une missive qui portait visiblement mon écriture - mais que je n'avais pourtant jamais écrite: le contenu était visiblement personnel mais le destinataire en question n'était pas mentionné clairement.

- Ce n'est-pas - ? Demandais-je en relevant la tête.

Avec horreur, je vis mon majordome se décaler pour laisser entrer... Mon pire cauchemar ! Cependant, il avait abandonné sa vieille cape défraîchie pour un élégant costume noir et gris. Il avait glissé une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille, dégageant ainsi son beau visage et arborait un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas: à la fois aristocratique et hautain mais ô combien séduisant. Il s'approcha de nous et je remarquai alors qu'il n'avait de yeux que pour la jolie Sakura: pas un moment il ne me regarda. Malheureusement, il en était de même pour ma cousine: elle semblait envoûtée par son charme obscure, sa démarche sensuelle, que sais-je encore ! Tout en lui n'était qu'irrésistible beauté - dans l'instant, je l'avoue, je ne crus pas qu'il puisse exister un être plus parfait que lui. Il se saisit de sa délicate main et se pencha sur elle comme je l'avais fait plus tôt. Quand il l'eut embrassée, il daigna enfin s'adresser à moi - sans pour autant me regarder.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était une aussi délicieuse créature.

Sakura rougit violemment et porta la main à sa bouche. Ma langue sembla s'empâter un peu plus et ce fut ma chère cousine qui s'impatienta en première.

- Allons ! Réveille-toi, Naruto ! Présentes-moi à ton ami ! Dit-elle en me pinçant.

- Euh...Et bien voilà ! Sakura Haruno, ma cousine et mon amie d'enfance et hum -...

Je m'immobilisai prenant conscience que je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'autre moitié des invités - si celui là l'était vraiment.

- Et bien ?

- Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur ! Je comprend tout à fait que Naruto ne veuille partager son invitée d'honneur.

Sakura rit; et ce son si réconfortant d'habitude ne suffit pas à me dégeler le sang. Tout mon corps s'était soudain tendu lorsqu'il prononça pour la première fois mon nom. C'était d'autant plus troublant que, rien qu'en le prononçant je sentis qu'il me connaissait parfaitement tandis que moi, je restais dans l'ignorance totale à son égard.

- Mon nom, ma chère, je vous l'offre et espère que vous en prendrez soin: je me nomme Madara et mon cœur est votre.

Cette fois, mon corps perdit toute sa rigidité, mes membres se délièrent avec une telle rapidité que ma main se referma sur le pendentif avant même que je m'en rende compte. J'eus la peur ridicule qu'il m'arracha la pierre pour la lui passer autour du cou. Mais mon réflexe attira son attention et son sourire se teinta de cruauté en découvrant le col de ma chemise étroitement serrée dans ma main; lui seul savait ce qu'il cachait.

- Et bien Naruto ! Je ne sais ce qui te lie la langue ainsi; j'espère que le déjeuner te rendra ton humeur.

J'étais pour le moins embarrassé que Sakura perçoive aussi bien mon trouble. J'essayai de reprendre contenance et les guidai du salon à la salle à manger. Madara s'installa à mes côtés et ma cousine prit place en face de nous. Je ne pouvais que remarquer comment elle le dévorait des yeux et cherchait constamment son regard. Cette scène là me coupa définitivement l'appétit. J'étais d'autant plus dégoûté que Madara lui parlait avec un entrain et un intérêt qu'il ne m'avait jamais manifesté; et Sakura buvait chacune de ses paroles, affichant un sourire mielleux et hypocrite. Mon cœur se serrait lorsque mes yeux se posaient sur elle: à cet instant, je la détestais de tout mon être.

- Racontez-moi ! Comment vous-êtes vous rencontré, tous les deux ?

Cela faisait un moment que j'avais décroché du fil de la conversation - même si les deux autres ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser - et je n'avais pas vraiment envi d'y prendre part. Mais ce fut Madara qui lui répondit, inventant une histoire que même moi, - si je n'était pas le protagoniste de son mensonge - je lui aurais donné le bon Dieu sans confession.

- Voyez-vous, cela remonte à l'école élémentaire, nous étions alors que de jeunes et beaux enfants, avides de faire nos preuves. Surtout notre jeune ami...

Il insista fortement sur les derniers mots et Sakura rit en reconnaissant bien là ma capacité à me faire remarquer.

- Dès la rentrée, monsieur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et depuis lors, il était souvent convié dans les bureaux des professeurs et ses parents, dans celui du directeur.

Comment pouvait-il bien savoir tout cela ?

- Je l'avoue, à cette époque je ne l'appréciais guère: j'étais plutôt du genre réservé et discret, et son caractère extraverti me déplaisais fortement. Et sans que je sache comment cela arriva, Naruto me prit en grippe lui aussi.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air pensif, comme s'il cherchait l'origine de ma rancœur à son égard. A cela, j'aurais pu lui répondre; mais je craignais que ma version des faits ne colle pas vraiment avec la sienne...

- On se demande pourquoi...

Madara m'ignora et continua son récit fictif.

- Le hasard fit que nous tombâmes tout le temps dans la même classe. Et, aussi naturellement que nous somme devenus rivaux, l'amitié et la tendresse naquit peu à peu entre nous...

Sakura applaudit alors qu'il me coulait un regard teinté d'émotions. Je le fusillais du regard, espérant qu'il puisse lire dans mes yeux toutes les insanités que j'aurais voulu lui proférer.

- Quelle belle histoire d'amitié ! J'en suis toute émue ! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé Naruto ? Demanda t-elle, presque vexée que je lui ai caché l'existence de Madara.

Je haussais les épaules: je n'avais aucune désir de prendre part à son délire.

- Probablement n'avait-il pas envie de mentionner tous les échecs qu'il dût subir à cause de moi...

Je sentis mes poings se contracter violemment et le sang battre contre mes tempes. Il me fallait une sortie de secours avant que je n'explose définitivement. Je claquais des doigts pour que mes domestiques viennent débarrasser, sans même avoir demander l'avis de mes invités - mais je pense que Sakura était bien trop absorbée ailleurs pour se préoccuper de mon incorrection.

- Voyez comme il évite le sujet... Ricana t-il.

- Vous n'avez pas faim, monsieur ?

Une servante se penchait respectueusement devant Madara. Je regardai son assiette et constatai qu'elle était intacte.

- Non, merci.

Il la renvoya poliment et Sakura s'enquit alors de la santé de son nouvel ami - comme à son habitude.

- Êtes-vous malade ?

- Non. Mais je n'ai guère d'appétit ces temps derniers. L'atmosphère Londonienne peut-être...

Je ne compris pas sa remarque et visiblement Sakura, elle aussi, en était intriguée.

- Monsieur Madara, vous n'aimez pas Londres ? Demanda t-elle.

- Oh si je l'aime. Autant que je la déteste.

Ma cousine sembla perturbée mais continua dans sa lancée.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi donc, jeune fille ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas et l'aimer, et l'exécrer !

- Bien sûr que si ! La Haine et l'Amour sont des sentiments qui ne peuvent qu'exister ensemble.

Il se tourna vers moi, attirant l'attention sur nous. Sa main glissa dans ma nuque alors qu'il parlait:

- Comme je l'aime et le hais à en mourir.

Puis il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui semblait stupéfiée de ses dires - autant que moi de sa main baladeuse. Il me semble que je m'habitue à l'étrangeté de ses paroles - bien que je ne les comprenne toujours pas : je remarque que ses amphigouris ne me surprennent plus cependant elles m'énervent toujours autant.

- Et vous ma chère amie: je vous adore autant que je vous hais de me voler son cœur.

Cherchait-il à m'embarrasser le plus possible ? Si c'était cela, il avait définitivement réussi ! Pourtant Madara divagua sur d'autres sujets et la conversation reprit de plus belle; Sakura se remit vite de ses émotions et parla avec entrain. Quant à moi, je me murais dans un silence qui me paraissait préférable à toutes ces hâbleries.

Il était presque 16 heure lorsque Sakura décida de nous quitter. Madara la salua avec enthousiasme - feignant une passion dégoulinante d'hypocrisie - et lui promit qu'ils se reverraient très vite. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, je pris la tangente et m'éclipsai dans ma chambre - en pensant bien que l'autre allait me suivre. J'attendis pourtant mais il ne vint pas; je demandais aux domestiques s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu: tous me répondirent par la négative.

Donc pour une fois que je désirais lui parler, il prenait la fuite sous mon propre toit !

Me voilà donc à divaguer en attendant qu'il se montre. La colère que je ressentais précédemment commence à s'estomper et me semble désormais stupide et superflu. Néanmoins, je ne comprends pas ce que cherche à faire ce démon: pourquoi s'amuse t-il donc à jouer avec ma patiente et mes sentiments ?

Il n'y à rien que je puisse tirer de ce repas - excepté le fait que je ne sois pas fou -, même pas la tranquillité que je souhaitais trouver auprès de la douce Sakura.

Mais je dois m'arrêter là car je l'entends qui s'approche.

* * *

___plus tard. _Je l'entendais qui s'approchait. Il arriva au bureau où il s'appuya nonchalamment et je refermais tout juste mon journal. Il sourit en voyant que je gardais une main sur lui comme par crainte qu'il ne me le vole ou qu'il ne lise au travers.

- Encore en train d'écrire ?

- Ça me soulage de pouvoir parler sans réserve.

- Tu parles de moi ?

Pourquoi pose t-il des questions auxquelles il connaît les réponses ?

- A cause de vous.

Son rictus s'étendit un peu plus, un sourire victorieux qui me consterna au maximum.

- Ça vous plaît tant que ça de me tourmenter ? Demandais-je, frustré. Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège et croisait les bras.

- Vous êtes vraiment...détestable !

Ma réflexion sonna bien plus comme la remarque boudeuse et puérile d'un enfant que comme l'expression d'une véritable colère.

- J'en suis navré.

- Pourquoi avoir voulu prendre part à ce repas ? Demandai-je tout en sachant que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponse. Mais il soupira de désespoir - feint, je suppose - et secoua la tête comme si j'étais le dernier des imbéciles.

- Peut-être pour rencontrer celle qui ose me voler ton cœur.

Même si je n'avais guère de raisons d'être embarrassé, je me sentis rougir et mon cœur se serra lorsqu'il l'appela. Pourtant, je le voyais bien, cette fois il ne plaisantait pas, son rictus avait laissé place à un masque de froideur, ses yeux plus durs encore que son cœur. Il descendit avec grâce du bureau et se plaça dans mon dos, ses cheveux frôlèrent ma nuque.

- J'ai menti.

- Sur quoi ? Réussis-je à articuler.

- Je ne suis pas Madara.

Je tournai la tête mais m'immobilisa lorsque son souffle heurta ma joue.

- Pourquoi avoir menti ?

- Parce que je n'avais aucune raison de lui dire la vérité. Mon nom n'appartient qu'à moi et à ceux à qui je m'offre.

Je grognais en entendant son sous-entendu et ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer.

- Faudrait-il encore qu'ils vous acceptent comme cadeau !

- Qui te dit qu'ils ont le choix ?

Apparemment même sur le terrain de l'ironie et de l'humour, il avait réponse à tout...

- C'est pourquoi...

Je sursautais brusquement lorsque sa bouche se colla contre mon oreille: je pouvais même sentir ses canines glacées contre le cartilage.

- Mon nom, je veux que tu l'aimes autant que tu le haïsses, je veux que tu le craignes autant que tu le chérisses. Je veux qu'il te hante toute ta pauvre vie et qu'il te poursuive jusque dans ta tombe où tu ne pourras trouver le repos qu'en pensant à moi.

Sa voix était comme un doigts qui me caressait l'échine et je tremblais d'excitation; frissons incontrôlables qui me soulevèrent bientôt le cœur. Mes poumons étaient fermés comme s'ils n'étaient plus capable de me procurer de l'air; je m'entendis gémir lorsqu'un filet d'oxygène passa dans ma gorge comme un torrent de feu. Puis tout redevint calme lorsque sa main se posa sur mon cœur – il me sembla qu'il s'arrêta totalement même. Une dernière fois, son souffle s'engouffra dans mon oreille mais je n'entendis guère sa voix. Je la sentis comme l'on sent la caresse du vent sur sa peau :

''Mon nom, c'est Sasuke."

* * *

LETTRE DE KIBA INUZUKA A NARUTO UZUMAKI

Mon cher Naruto, comme elle me manque l'époque où je pouvais te voir comme bon me semble ! Ou nous passions nos journée d'étudiant insouciant à flâner sans but et à charmer les jeunes filles...

Et c'est dans le désespoir de cette nostalgie que je te demande - que dis-je ? Je t'ordonne ! - de m'accompagner dans ma maison de campagne - celle d'Harlow - pour un week-end, comme au bon vieux temps.

J'attends avec impatience ta réponse et je te préviens: je n'admettrais aucun refus !

Ton ami sincère, Kiba.

* * *

LETTRE DE NARUTO UZUMAKI A KIBA INUZUKA

Mon ami, tu me prends au dépourvu mais c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte.

En fait, cela tombe à point: je songeais à m'isoler quelques jours de la ville et de ses tumultes. Changer d'air me fera le plus grand bien - en plus si tu es là, quoi demander de mieux ?

J'espère que je serais à la hauteur d'honorer comme elle se doit ton invitation en étant de meilleur compagnie possible.

Affectueusement, ton ami le plus dévoué.

TÉLÉGRAMME DE KIBA INUZUKA A NARUTO UZUMAKI

Affaires urgentes à Londres. Serais à Harlow dans la nuit, au plus tard. T'envoie une voiture pour 11 heure. Bon voyage.

* * *

JOURNAL DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

___le 15 mai. 10h56. _J'attends la voiture avec impatience; il me tarde de quitter cet endroit. C'est étrange comme ma propre maison - celle où je suis née et ai grandi - m'est désormais aussi étrangère et lugubre que j'en arrive à vouloir la fuir; mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix: dans toutes les pièces où je me trouve, j'ai l'impression de sentir sa présence. Parfois, j'ai la sensation de son regard perçant dans mon dos: je ne suis jamais tranquille.

Changer d'air me revigorera, je l'espère.

J'attends la voiture avec impatience mais aussi avec une certaine appréhension. J'avoue qu'entreprendre cette escapade improvisée, sans l'en informer au préalable, m'inquiète un peu. Qui sait comment il peut réagir ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la chair de poule...

J'entends la voiture qui arrive: il est temps de partir. Quelle ironie, ce sentiment de remord qui me pèse. Je devrais pourtant me sentir soulagé de l'abandonner pour un moment.

Je le déteste encore plus de me faire sentir aussi honteux et misérable pour lui...


	3. III

_____**Dæmonic**_

* * *

___plus tard. _Je n'aime pas les voyages en voiture. D'une part parce que c'est ennuyeux, désagréable et tellement inconfortable ! Et aussi parce qu'il nous réserve toujours de mauvaises surprises...

J'avoue que je craignais un peu l'ennui du voyage sans Kiba. Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'aurais mille fois mieux aimé la solitude plutôt que ça.

Lorsque je descendis et arrivai devant la voiture: mes bagages étaient déjà embarqués, tout était fin près au départ. Le voiturier me salua respectueusement et m'ouvrit la portière. Cependant, alors que mes épaules et ma tête étaient déjà à l'intérieur, je me cognai violemment le haut du crâne en tentant de m'extirper du véhicule où un énorme monstre était négligemment affalé sur la banquette.

- J'ai pris la liberté de faire monter le chien en premier, monsieur...

- Comment ça ? Dis-je en massant mon crâne endolori. L'homme sembla gêné comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ma question.

- Et bien un de vos domestiques m'a dit que vous l'emmeniez avec vous. Mr. Inuzuka sera heureux de voir une aussi belle bête...

- Qui vous a dit cela ? Le coupai-je décidément frustré de ne rien comprendre.

Le coché était maintenant rouge d'embarras, je regardai le molosse insouciant et écoutais l'homme faire la description du domestique qui l'avait accosté. Un jeune homme grand et d'une formidable constitution, dit-il, les cheveux noirs, le regard profond, le sourire charmeur. Une prestance de majordome digne des grandes gens comme moi, ajouta t-il.

Je soupirai, définitivement las. Apparemment, je n'étais pas encore près de pouvoir me vider la tête comme je le désirais. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'avais pas imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.

- Bien, bien.

- Veuillez m'excuser si...

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je vais faire avec...

Le pauvre homme semblait totalement perdu - presque autant que moi. Je montai dans la voiture et m'installai le plus loin possible de la bête. Le coché s'enquit de mon confort avant de fermer la portière, me laissant seul avec ce monstre paisiblement endormi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la carriole se mit en marche; la ferveur de la ville commençait peu à peu à s'éloigner et lorsqu'elle eut totalement disparue, le coché entraîna ses chevaux dans un trot rythmé - qui secouait la voiture presque autant qu'un bateau sur une mer légèrement agitée - à travers villages atypiques et campagnes verdoyantes environnant la grise Londres.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le paysage. Mon regard était concentré sur le gros chien comme s'il s'apprêtait à se réveiller et me sauter à la gorge. Mais je ne doutais pas que, peut-être, son sommeil ne fusse pas réel et que lui aussi, du coin de l'œil, me surveillait.

Il ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir bouger cependant. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait dans un rythme constant et un doux ronflement s'entendait - entre les bruits des sabots et des roues - dans l'exiguïté du véhicule. Mais peut-être était-ce juste une respiration normale pour un si gros animal: à lui tout seul, il prenait toute la longueur de la banquette alors qu'on pouvait caser encore deux personnes à mes côtés. Il ne pouvait même pas replier ses pattes avants tellement elles étaient longues; sa tête - semblable à celle d'un loup - reposait sur elles, ses babines baveuses dévoilant quelques crocs acérés. Tout son corps, enveloppé dans un fin pelage noir, n'était qu'une boule de muscles: il dégageait une puissance aussi terrifiante que majestueuse.

Je poursuivis mon investigation jusqu'au bout de sa queue effilée; et c'est seulement lorsque je remontai à son extraordinaire tête que je me rendis compte que ses yeux étaient désormais ouverts; il me scrutait en silence. Mais étonnamment, son regard brillait de cette malignité et de ce dédain propres aux félins, bien différent du regard doux et larmoyant du meilleur ami de l'homme. Nous restâmes un moment à nous considérer et pendant ce temps, ses yeux devinrent - il me sembla - de plus en plus familier - et de plus en plus antipathique aussi.

Puis il se leva. Il étira ses longues pattes en baillant: son énorme gueule s'ouvrit, découvrant une langue rouge et des dents éclatantes, sans aucune élégance comme l'aurait fait un chien ordinaire. Puis il s'assit et me jaugea avec sévérité; je me sentais tout petit tellement il me dominait de sa hauteur - la pointe de ses oreilles effleuraient le plafond de la coche - et sa posture était des plus intimidante. D'un petit bon agile, il passa de sa banquette sur la mienne. J'avoue qu'avoir une si grande bête à mes côtés ne me rassurais pas du tout: des goûtes de sueur glacées glissaient de mon front sur mes joues et les battements de mon cœur commençaient à devenir inquiétants.

Je sursautai lorsqu'il approcha sa tête; sa truffe froide effleura ma joue, je sentis même ses petites moustaches chatouiller mon cou. Puis, sans crier gare, il me lapa le visage: sa langue râpeuse laissa une grande traîner de salive dégoulinante et, comme s'il était heureux de sa farce, il aboya tout contre mon oreille. Ensuite il glissa ses lourdes pattes sur mes genoux et cala sa tête sur ma cuisse; il s'endormit en quelques secondes - un peu trop vite à mon goût - me laissant pantois.

J'écris ces lignes mon journal posé sur son large cou: il ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

Je ne sais décidément pas ce que cherche à faire cet individu détestable en m'envoyant ce chien. Mais quoi qu'il pense vouloir faire, la bête semble bien plus agréable que le maître et bien moins farouche que son apparence ne laisse penser.

* * *

___Plus tard._ Arrivée à 16h57: pile à l'heure pour prendre le thé.

Je fus chaleureusement accueilli par les domestiques de la maison. Kiba n'était pas encore là - comme je m'y attendais - mais les directives semblaient déjà avoir été données et réalisée consciencieusement. Un jeune homme me demanda si je voulais lui confier mon chien; je regardai le molosse puis le garçon avec inquiétude: probablement pouvait-il lui couper un bras d'un seul coup de dents. Je lui demandai s'il était habitué à ce type de calibre.

- N'ayez crainte ! Les chiens de chasses de M. Inuzuka sont aussi gros que le votre et je m'occupe d'eux tous les jours.

- D'accord. Je passerais le voir plus tard alors... Dis-je, un peu septique.

- Bien sûr ! M. Inuzuka sera ravi de voir un nouveau chien. Quel est son nom ?

Sa question me surpris; j'allais répondre que je ne savais pas mais cela aurait paru étrange. Ma réponse commençait à se faire attendre.

- Onyx ! Soufflai-je au hasard.

- C'est un très beau nom, dit-il puis il s'adressa au chien, Onyx, viens !

Le chien ne bougea pas d'un poil, son regard était méprisant et intimidait le pauvre garçon. Il recommença en frappant sa cuisse mais la bête resta immobile, le dos droit et la tête parallèle au sol.

- Il a un galbe magnifique... Dit-il embarrassé.

- Euh...Hum Onyx ! Le chien releva la tête vers moi, suit ce garçon...hum-en livré euh- verte... Essayai-je, à mon tour.

Le dit garçon me regarda étrangement - autant dire comme si j'étais fou - et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues; pourtant le chien se leva et vint se poster devant le garçon, attendant de le suivre. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux ronds devant cette étrange scène. J'avoue que je n'étais pas peu fier de l'impression que je venais de faire mais je me sentais tout de même un peu ridicule d'avoir parlé si humainement à un chien qui, d'ordinaire, n'aurait sans doute pas comprit ce qu'était une ''livré'' ni même reconnu la couleur ''verte''.

- Euh et bien, c'est partie Onyx ! Tu me suis ?

Le garçon commença à partir, l'énorme chien sur ses talons. Je tentai une dernière fois.

- Et écoute bien, Onyx !

Le chien aboya comme pour me répondre et le garçon resta un instant pantois avant de se reprendre. Je me détournai d'eux après qu'ils aient passés - sans encombre - la porte de la maisonnée des chiens.

L'on me guida ensuite dans la demeure luxueuse des Inuzuka. C'était une magnifique maison d'époque située à quelques miles après Harlow et juste à l'entrée de la forêt de Deerwood appartenant à la famille Inuzuka et réputée pour son abondance en lapin et en cerf. On me servit un thé des plus copieux et délicieux mais je craignis de ne plus avoir d'appétit pour le dîner. Et bien que ce n'était pas les directives qu'avaient donné Kiba, je prévins le chef que j'attendrais mon hôte.

* * *

___le 16 mai_. Malheureusement, Kiba ne fut pas le seul à me rejoindre la nuit dernière. Comme on dit: un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul - autrement dit, il faut absolument que quelque chose de ''mauvais'' arrive aussi pour rééquilibrer le tout...

Mon ami arriva vers 19h50; je vins l'accueillir dans son salon. je l'étreignis fortement et il rit à mon oreille; il me semblait que cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu alors que cela remontait à peine à une semaine !

- Enfin Naruto ! Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?!

Je haussai les épaules en rougissant; il rit encore plus fort en me voyant faire la moue.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait attendre. Tu as du t'ennuyer sans moi ?! Me taquina t-il.

- Hum. Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le croire, je t'en pris.

Il s'esclaffa de nouveau en passant son bras en travers de mes épaules.

- Eh ! Il parait que tu as amené un invité surprise dans mes appartements privés ?

- Ah ?! M'étonnai-je.

- Je parle de ton chien, idiot...

- Ah !

- Une belle bête à ce qu'on m'a dit. Depuis quand es-ce-que tu l'as ?

- Depuis peu. Sinon je t'en aurais parlé...

- Je veux le voir ! Cria t-il.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- Oui ! Tout de suite, maintenant !

Il m'entraîna hors de la demeure jusqu'à la maisonnée des chiens, quelques mètres plus loin. Le garçon de tout à l'heure nous accueillit - j'avoue avoir été soulagé de le revoir vivant et bien entier - et il me félicita pour l'éducation de mon chien.

- Il est très intelligent: on sent qu'il comprend ce que l'on dit, s'en est presque effrayant, concéda t-il, c'est dommage que les autres chiens ne l'aiment pas beaucoup.

- Ah ! N'en dit pas plus ! Je veux voir ce chien ! S'impatienta Kiba.

Le jeune homme nous guida entre les boxes jusqu'à celui où résidait le molosse. Je vis Kiba se stopper net puis siffler d'admiration. Mais la bête ne daigna se lever que quand je fus devant la cage.

- Eh bien ça alors ! Je n'en ai jamais vu un pareil ! Comment s'appelle t-il ?

- Onyx.

J'entendis Kiba s'esclaffer. J'avais presque oublié, tiens...

- Quoi ?! Comme ta pierre ?!

Il passa de nouveau son bras autours de mes épaules. Il ne savait pas que je la portais autour du cou; pourtant sentir sa main si près de ma gorge, si près d'elle, me fit paniquer. Mais soudain, un grondement sourd et menaçant résonna dans le boxe; la main de Kiba serra un peu mon épaule en voyant le chien se dresser devant lui puis nous fîmes un bond en arrière lorsque Onyx sauta sur le grillage. La protection de la grille - pourtant épaisse - semblait bien mince devant la puissance de ce monstre. Ses dents et ses griffes attrapaient avec rage les barbelés; on sentais qu'il aurait pu les briser sans difficulté mais apparemment, le chien désirait seulement nous effrayer. Enfin Kiba, du moins, car c'était clairement lui qu'il menaçait.

- Et bien, il semble qu'il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup... Dit-il tristement.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde !

Le chien grogna et cracha une nouvelle fois; Kiba m'attrapa le bras et me tira en arrière, m'incitant à partir.

- Viens ! Laissons-le se calmer tout seul !

Le chien aboya derrière nous jusqu'à ce qu'il ne nous vît plus. Nous repartîmes vers la maison, affamé de cette péripétie troublante. Kiba ne cessa pas de me poser des questions sur Onyx, m'obligeant à réfléchir vite pour trouver une réponse plausible. Je ne suis guère du genre fulgurant et cette comédie me fit vite tourner la tête. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Kiba annonça qu'il était fatigué de cette journée - mais je sentais qu'il avait encore l'envie de parler - et je sautai sur l'occasion pour prétexter la même chose; en définitive, il me libéra trois quart d'heure après qu'il eut annoncer qu'il allait se coucher.

Je fus bienheureux de retrouver ma chambre d'invité; je me pressai de me dévêtir et me glissais dans l'immense lit - qui me faisait de l'œil depuis mon arrivée déjà. Les draps étaient froids et sentaient le propre; ces sensations si peu familières m'empêchèrent de dormir: je me tournais et me retournais encore, inlassablement. J'étais exténué et pourtant tous mes sens étaient bien éveillés comme si j'attendais quelque chose - puisque cela semblait devenir une habitude d'être dérangé au beau milieu de la nuit. Alors quand cela arriva, lorsque j'entendis sa voix aussi froide et piquante que le vent, me faisant frissonner comme si un courant d'air s'était infiltré entre les draps, à ce moment là, je soupirais autant de consternation que de résignation.

- Alors comme ça, on part en voyage sans me prévenir ?

Je me dressai et le cherchai dans la pièce; mais la pénombre ne m'aida pas. Je me sentais frustrer de ne pouvoir le voir: voilà qui assurait un peu plus son emprise sur moi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû faire cela...

- Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu que si tu essayais de fuir, je te retrouverais et te le ferais payer ?

Je déglutis; ses paroles menaçantes n'allaient définitivement pas avec le timbre doucereux de sa voix, un peu comme le calme avant la tempête.

- Je n'ai pas essayé de m'enfuir, mentis-je, j'avais juste besoin de m'isoler un peu. Je ne suis là que pour quelques jours !

J'entendis un grincement - ou un claquement de langue ? - la seconde d'après, un poids conséquent s'abattit sur moi, me repoussant brusquement sur le matelas.

- Peu importe la raison. Tu m'as fui: je suis vexé.

Encore une fois, sa voix ne reflétait en rien une quelconque colère; j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il s'amusait. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'un ou l'autre, j'étais incapable de résister à sa force monstrueuse.

- Je vais devoir te punir.

- Comment ça ? Murmurais-je timidement.

- Hum. Voyons... J'ai un petit creux...

Je soupirai, quelque peu soulagé - je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, quelques idées malsaines m'étaient venues à l'esprit...

-...A quoi est-ce-que tu pensais, idiot ?!

Il m'envoya une petite tape sur le front et je grognai pour la forme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en se retirant de mon bassin, je serai plus doux que la dernière fois. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas goûté à un homme, je ne pouvais plus me contrôler...

J'avais plus la sensation qu'il se parlait à lui même plutôt qu'à moi comme s'il se remémorait la scène passée. Je sentis tout de même son désir de se faire pardonner et j'en fus touché.

Soudain il tira les draps, l'air frais de la chambre sur ma peau me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds - moi qui avait enfin réussi à réchauffer les draps ! J'eus un accroc dans ma respiration lorsque sa main glissa sur ma hanche et qu'il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentis sa bouche longer ma mâchoire, embrasser mon menton puis descendre le long de ma gorge; il s'attarda un instant sur ma Pomme d'Adam, la capturant entre ses lèvres et sa langue roulant contre elle. Il continua son cheminement dans le creux de mon omoplate où il suçota la peau qui finit par me brûler. J'eus comme le besoin de parler pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire - et ce qu'il allait bientôt faire aussi.

- Pour-quoi ce ch-ien ? Soufflai-je entre deux soupires.

- Hum ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment la force de réitérer la question.

- Tu n'as pas compris ? Demanda t-il en lâchant ma peau.

-...

- Ce chien, c'était moi.

Je relevai la tête vers lui par instinct mais je ne pouvais toujours pas le voir.

- Je peux prendre beaucoup de formes, tu sais...

- Vous avez grogné sur mon ami ?!

Il se raidit et expira dans mon cou comme pour se calmer.

- Je n'apprécie pas qu'il batifole avec toi sous mes yeux.

- Batifoler ? Quelle est cette nouvelle fantaisie ?! Kiba est un ami... proche. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation ! Me justifiai-je.

- Peut-être. Mais il est un peu trop proche de toi à mon goût...

- Aah ?

Je crois qu'à ce moment je n'arrivais plus à exprimer toute la consternation que je ressentais. Je le repoussai brusquement et il me grogna dessus comme un peu plus tôt.

- Ne m'énerve pas, Naruto !

- Qui doit-être énervé ? M'offusquais-je, Vous ne faites que jouer avec moi, sans prendre en compte mes sentiments.

Je me penchai par dessus le lit et atteignis la lampe, elle tamisa la pièce d'une lueur pâle. Lorsque je me retournais vers lui, des ombres noires et brunes dansaient sur son visage et je pouvais à peine distinguer ses yeux; pourtant - j'ai un peu honte de l'avouer - je me sentis bien plus léger, comme consolé de le voir enfin.

- Il est temps de mettre les choses au clair entre nous: je ne suis pas votre propriété, vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi...

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je pris mon courage à deux mains et continuai.

- Et même si vous avez besoin de mon cœur, cela ne signifie pas qu'il vous appartient...

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, dit-il froidement, seulement si tes pensées se tournent vers un autre et que ton cœur les suit, je mourais de nouveau...

Choc émotionnel. Il soupira et se détourna comme s'il était embarrassé de parler de ça avec moi.

- Pour l'instant, il ne bat que pour moi...

- Pour l'instant, il ne bat pour personne, voulez-vous dire ?

La réplique m'avait échappé sous le coup de l'emportement. Mais son sourire, si triste, si doux, brisa en mille morceaux toute la colère que je lui vouais; à cette instant, il n'avait plus rien d'un démon - ou plutôt, il avait l'air d'un démon auquel il ne restait rien d'autre que d'amères regrets.

- Tss. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas m'attacher à un humain; ils sont si facile à faire perdre de la tête...

- Oui. Et je l'ai déjà perdu à cause de vous. Mais si ce que vous me dite est vrai alors vous n'avez rien à craindre: il n'y à personne dans ma vie... pour l'instant...

Je me sentis un peu embarrassé de lui confesser un tel aveu seulement pour le rassurer. Il sourit alors, et je reconnu la son habituel rictus sadique.

- Je le sais. Sinon je ne serais probablement pas là... Mais ne m'en veux pas si j'assure mes arrières.

Il rit en me voyant faire la moue puis il se pencha vers moi en reprenant brusquement son sérieux.

- Pouvons nous reprendre là où nous en étions ? Je suis toujours affamé moi...

- Hum. C'est déjà un bon point que vous me demandiez la permission...

- Ça veut dire oui ? Dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus; machinalement, je détournai la tête pour l'éloigner de moi.

- Finissons-en !

Sur ce, il me poussa contre la tête de lit et s'installa entre mes jambes. Puis il fit mine de plonger dans mon cou mais il glissa le long de mon torse, sa tête échoua à hauteur de mon bassin et je criai en poussant sur ses épaules.

- Non mais- que pensez vous faire ?! Éructai-je, totalement paniqué.

- Tss. Pourquoi as-tu autant les idées tordues ? Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas un homme ? Je peux contrôler ce genre de désir, moi...

- C'est étrange comme vos paroles ne correspondent pas du tout à votre comportement...

Il serrait de plus en plus mes hanches à mesure que je me débattais; mais c'est à peine s'il réagissait à mes coups: il chassait mes mains comme s'il s'agissait de petits insectes incommodants. Il descendit brusquement mon pantalon sur mes pieds et écarta mes jambes un peu plus largement, me plongeant dans un profond effarement.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si tu vois le mal partout... Dit-il en baisant innocemment mon aine.

- Mais le mal se trouve en ce moment entre mes cuisses !

Il releva un sourcil et agrandit un peu plus son sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit pleurnichement de désespoir; je regrettai soudain de l'avoir laisser faire. Mais un accord était un accord; il était hors de question que je viole ma parole.

Sa main passa dans le creux de mon genou qu'il remonta sur le côté; il se pencha alors vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse, ses cheveux me chatouillaient et je me mordis la lèvre pour me contenir. Son souffle me faisait frissonner violemment; sa bouche ne m'avait pas encore touchée qu'il me semblait déjà sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma peau sensible. Mais comme si elles étaient timides, c'est sa langue qui se montra en première: elle me caressa de la pointe - pour m'énerver ou m'exciter, je ne sais - et les muscles de ma jambe se contractèrent brusquement à cet avant goût de plaisir. Puis ses lèvres se lancèrent enfin, m'embrassant tendrement, et comme il l'avait fait pour mon cou, il prit ma chair dans sa bouche, la suçant comme pour l'attendrir. Sa main massait ma cuisse pour faire circuler le sang; c'était à la fois plaisant et douloureux mais bientôt, à force d'être maltraitée, c'était à peine si je sentais encore ses lèvres.

Il choisit le moment où je me faisais cette réflexion pour planter ses canines dans ma chair rougie, me démontrant au passage que je pouvais très bien sentir la douleur. Cependant elle fut seulement passagère: l'instant d'après, je ne ressentais qu'une douce brûlure là où il avait incisé la peau. Je sentis, par contre, lorsqu'il retira ses dents: c'était comme lorsqu'on se retire une épine - un peu plus conséquente toutefois -, étrange sensation d'une agréable douleur. Je ne perçu même pas mon sang découler de la blessure: ses lèvres y étaient déjà collées et aspiraient avec avidité ma vitalité.

Je ne peux décrire véritablement l'émotion qui m'envahit alors. Tellement agréable et éreintante; mais abrutissante au point que je m'abandonnai complètement. Il en profita pour passer ses bras sous mes fesses, ses épaules poussèrent sur mes jambes repliées. Son poids sur mon bassin me coupait presque la respiration mais c'était définitivement bon de le sentir ici: la pression de son corps sur le mien me rassurait autant qu'elle m'affolait.

Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux, ses crins ébènes s'emmêlaient avec mes doigts; il inclina son crâne vers moi pour m'inciter à le caresser encore. Alors je continuai; mes doigts plongeant dans sa tignasse sauvage jusque dans sa nuque où j'effleurais à peine sa peau, comme par peur de me brûler. Je le sentais se raidir et soupirer contre ma cuisse mais il continuait son office, imperturbable.

Bientôt, il retira sa bouche; ses lèvres se décollèrent avec un bruit de succion écœurant mais je n'y fis pas attention dans l'instant. J'étais vidé de mes forces, mort de fatigue, mais je puisai dans mes dernière réserves d'énergie pour tirer sur ses cheveux et le remonter à ma hauteur: il ne s'en formalisa pas et suivit le mouvement. Son bassin vint se coller au mien et je refermai mes jambes tremblantes sur lui.

La lumière était bien trop faible mais j'aurais tant voulu le voir dans les moindres détails. Ses crins sombres m'effleurant les joues dessinaient des ombres sur son visage insaisissable; je repoussai une mèche qui m'encombrait la vue et le découvris un peu plus - mais pas assez à mon goût. Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient encore luisantes de mon sang, leur donnant un aspect plus volumineux, plus fascinant. Une traînée pourpre souillait sa peau, de la commissure de ses lèvres et coupant son menton. Irrésistiblement, je me redressai pour venir accueillir la perle de sang qui menaçait de tomber; puis ma langue suivit le sillon et se retira au bout du chemin. Un goût de fer s'insinua dans ma bouche, contre mon palais lorsque je rentrai ma langue, une saveur acre et forte reflétant le goût de la douleur. Je devinai que je grimaçais en le voyant se moquer silencieusement.

Soudain je me sentis vraiment las. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul et mes bras se détachèrent de son cou; il me saisit par les épaules et me reposa sur l'oreiller. Mon corps fut libéré de sa contrainte mais j'en ressentis un vide insupportable; il n'était déjà plus là. Dans un désespoir incompréhensible, je voulus l'appeler.

- Sasuke...

Et au moment où son nom passa mes lèvres, je fus libéré de toute détresse: il agit comme un charme consolateur sur mon cœur troublé.

Je m'en rends compte maintenant: ce fut la première fois que je prononçais son nom.

Et ô combien était-ce agréable...

* * *

___le 18 mai. _La fin de ce petit séjour arriva bien vite; je n'ai pas réussis à en tirer tous les bienfaits immédiats que je désirais mais je me sens néanmoins bien plus serein. Moralement, du moins ; mon corps, lui, ne semble pas encore s'être remit de cette nuit tumultueuse bien qu'il n'en garde aucune trace visible. Mon état à beaucoup alarmé Kiba - voir horrifié... - et il voulu appeler le médecin du village. Je dus le persuader que ce n'était pas la peine: non pas que je n'en avais pas besoin mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment je pouvais justifier mon étrange anémie. Heureusement, la chance semblait être de mon côté ce matin là: le garçon de la maison des chiens déboula totalement paniqué. Il s'excusa auprès de son maître de son intrusion déplacée puis il s'adressa à moi et je pus deviner sans mal toute la honte et le désespoir qu'il ressentait.

- Je- je- suis désolé ! Il se courba devant nous comme pour cacher ses larmes puis il continua en balbutiant: Je faisais mon tour habituel ce matin mais- votre chien... Votre chien n'était plus dans son box ! Pourtant il y était la veille, je vous le jure !

- Je te crois: ne t'inquiète pas...

J'essayai de trouver une raison valable à sa disparition: je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser ce pauvre garçon dans un tel état de détresse.

- Je suis vraiment confus, Naruto. C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive ! S'excusa Kiba, son ton était néanmoins dur et rancunier comme pour faire comprendre son mécontentement au gamin. Je vais lancer des recherches de suite...

- Ce n'est pas la peine...Je veux dire, il part souvent- euh comme ça ?! Mais il revient toujours !

Kiba ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu ; je le laissais donc envoyer une équipe de recherches comme bon lui semblait.

Au moins, ce démon m'aura évité l'embarras d'une visite médicale.

Par la suite, Kiba essaya de me changer les idées: il semblait persuadé que j'étais affecté par la disparition de mon chien comme lui l'aurait été avec l'un des siens. L'après-midi, il m'emmena voir sa cousine, la douce Hinata, qui habitait tout près de sa maison de campagne. Je fus heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait pas du tout changé : toujours aussi timide et craintive. Et comme à son habitude, Kiba la charria gentiment, la faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles; mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le pincer violemment lorsqu'il poussait un peu trop loin les sous-entendus grivois - surtout lorsqu'ils me faisaient référence - nous plongeant dans un profond embarras. Nous rentrâmes après avoir dîné chez Hinata et nous passâmes le restant de la soirée à jouer aux échecs et autres nouveaux jeux à la mode. Nous nous couchâmes assez tôt car Kiba voulait être dans la meilleure condition pour notre partie de chasse. Le lendemain, nous partîmes en début de matinée et revînmes peu avant la tombée de la nuit; Kiba ramena deux beaux lapins bien gras, pour ma part, je n'avais été que simple spectateur car je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ce loisir.

A notre arrivée, mon ami s'empressa de prendre des nouvelles de mon chien; je me sentais un peu embarrassé de ne pas me montrer aussi inquiet que lui: je passais probablement pour un maître indigne à ses yeux. Kiba m'invita même à rester ici en attendant le retour de mon chien; je le remerciais mais n'eus pas le courage de repousser sa gentil intention.

Le matin du départ, nous fûmes tous soulagé - plus ou moins pour les même raisons - de retrouver l'évadé: celui-ci était retourné naturellement dans la maisonnée des chiens et c'était couché devant son ancien box. Le jeune domestique et Kiba étaient véritablement stupéfié de cet événement. Par la suite, Kiba sembla un peu moins enjoué à l'idée de voyager avec lui - probablement se rappelait-il ses menaces... - mais finalement, le trajet fut assez tranquille bien que je les surprenais souvent à se surveiller du coin de l'œil.

Je fus heureux de retrouver mon chez moi - et encore plus en me rendant compte que la maison m'avait manquée. Le chien se volatilisa de nouveau peu après le départ de Kiba.

Pour la suite, j'espère que les retentissements de ce week-end se montreront fructueux.

* * *

___le 26 mai, le soir_. Je délaisse mon journal ces derniers temps et j'en suis heureux ! Cela signifie que ma vie a reprit un cours à peu près normal...

Je m'occupe d'une affaire importante en ce moment: la vente d'une maison du siècle passé située dans les beaux-quartiers. A vrai dire, tout Londres connaissait cette incroyable demeure mais presque personne n'en connaissait l'habitant. Autant dire que les potentiels acquéreurs se bousculaient pour un tel trésor en plein centre ville ! Cependant l'actuel propriétaire est un vieil homme très attaché à son bien; et bien plus que les bénéfices de la vente, j'ai un devoir moral envers lui: je me dois de respecter ses demandes et de trouver un acheteur honnête et passionné.

Pour ce qui est de mon ''compagnon", je n'ai pas à me plaindre; il semble avoir instauré une sorte de routine: il apparaît une nuit sur deux et, bien que son humeur ne soit pas franchement toujours agréable, il ne me prend que peu de sang. Le matin, je me sens un peu léthargique mais rien de comparable à l'état d'affaiblissement dans lequel il me mettait auparavant. Mais je ne doute pas qu'une telle chose va se reproduire à un moment ou à un autre: à chaque nouvelle morsure, il a de plus en plus de mal à se détacher de moi, voulant toujours un peu plus que la dernière fois.

Lorsqu'il est de plaisante humeur, il reste un moment à mes côtés: nous parlons un peu, de tout, de rien. Surtout de moi, jamais de lui. Je crois qu'il en a déjà trop dit qu'il ne lui plaise. Parfois je tente de glisser innocemment une question mais il l'élude avec habilité.

Mais la nuit dernière, je me suis risqué à lui poser une question - assez délicate à mon avis - mais qui, à mon grand étonnement, parut le ravir.

- Est-ce-que vous buvez le sang d'autres personnes ? Demandai-je dans un pur sentiment de curiosité.

Il haussa un sourcil d'étonnement puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent comme s'il comprenait quelque chose que je ne voyais pas.

- Es-tu jaloux ? Dit-il, taquin.

J'en restais coït: je n'avais définitivement pas songé à une telle réaction.

- Bien sûr que non ! Me défendis-je.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir cela sinon ?

Cette dernière réplique coupa cours à la conversation et il me laissa là, avec pour seule compagnie mes pensées désemparées. Je pris conscience que le fait qu'il puisse faire du mal me dérangeait moins que l'idée qu'il veuille du sang d'un autre. L'imaginer toucher, caresser, mordre une peau étrangère me dégoûtait et me mettait dans une colère incompréhensible.

Cette nuit-là, je dormis très mal; au réveil, j'étais de très méchante humeur et mes domestiques, comme mes clients, purent le ressentir.

* * *

INVITATION DE KAKASHI HATAKE A L'ATTENTION DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

BARDVILL's RECEPTION  
___15, Fleet Street, Londres_

Sont conviés famille, amis proches,  
anciens élèves & accompagnateurs,  
Le 6 Juin à partir de 19 heures.


	4. IV

_**Dæmonic**_

* * *

JOURNAL DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

___le 2 juin_. Deux bonnes nouvelles. Et une dernière terrible.

La première fut que je dénichai enfin l'acheteur idéal: un lord raffiné et passionné par l'architecture. Il plut tout de suite au propriétaire et tous les papiers furent signé dans la journée. Voilà le genre d'affaire qui me satisfait pleinement ! Surtout lorsque ça finit avec un verre de bon vin à la main, gracieusement offert par mes clients.

A mon retour, tard dans la soirée, mon majordome me remit le courrier du jour; une écriture familière attira mon attention sur une des enveloppes. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en lisant le nom de mon ancien mentor ! Kakashi était apparemment de retour à Londres et donnait une réception: chose très rare de sa part mais compréhensible puisqu'il revenait d'un long séjour aux États-Unis - probablement avait-il envie de revoir au plus vite tous ses vieux amis.

Alors que je relisais une énième fois l'étonnante invitation, je sentis une présence derrière mon dos; je n'avais guère besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui lisait la lettre par dessus mon épaule.

- Une réception ? Intéressant...

- Vous n'êtes malheureusement pas invité, soufflai-je, faussement déçu.

Il sourit et tapota le carton d'invitation sans me quitter pour autant des yeux.

- Je peux toujours venir en "accompagnateur".

Dans ma tête, l'alarme de détresse s'enclencha; j'avais comme le pressentiment, non, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne servirait à rien de l'en empêcher ou même de le résonner. Sur ce point là, je le reconnais, nous sommes semblable: lorsque nous avons une idée derrière la tête, nous ne la lâchons plus.

- Ma cousine Sakura sera sûrement là, tentai-je désespérément.

Il fit claquer sa langue et fronça les sourcils.

- Quel ennui !

Peut-être que...

- Tans pis ! On ferra avec ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Peut-être que non, en fait. Je me massai les tempes et soufflai pour calmer mes nerfs palpitants; il n'y avait qu'une solution: refuser l'invitation. Moi-même je n'appréciais pas vraiment ce genre de fête mais là c'était différent: il s'agissait de Kakashi et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas refuser. Comme il l'avait dit, je devrais faire avec...

Il prit ses aises sur mon lit - comme à son habitude - pendant que je me déshabillais.

- Vous pourriez changer d'apparence ? Demandai-je en ôtant ma chemise.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que ça ne serait pas vraiment crédible de vous présenter comme un "ami d'enfance" à mes propres amis d'enfances...

- Hum.

Il garda le silence et je me tournai vers lui; je fus embarrassé de constater qu'il me fixait alors que je descendais mon pantalon.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? Répétai-je bêtement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans me répondre puis il tapota le matelas, m'incitant à prendre la place à ses côtés. A peine assis sur le lit qu'il me fit basculer en arrière, ma tête heurta doucement l'oreiller et son bras glissa sur mon torse. Il se pencha dans mon cou et commença son rituel - bien familier désormais.

- Quelle apparence allez-vous prendre ? Demandai-je.

Un long doigt se posa sur mes lèvres et une bouche se colla à mon oreille.

- C'est un secret.

- Pourquoi ? Je dois être au courant...

- Ce n'est pas la peine: c'est plus drôle ainsi ! Susurra t-il.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire ? M'affolai-je un peu.

- Que ce sera à toi de ma trouver cette fois.

Sur ce il plongea brusquement dans mon cou pour couper court à quelques répliques qui me serraient venues, sa main maintint ma mâchoire fermée jusqu'à ce qu'il ait définitivement décrocher sa bouche de mon cou. J'allais enfin pouvoir riposter mais déjà il n'était plus là. La fenêtre baillait et laissait entrer la brise nocturne, portant avec elle l'odeur de Sasuke comme s'il me l'avait laissé pour que je puisse le reconnaître.

* * *

___le 7 juin_. J'étais véritablement anxieux de ce que me réservait ce démon. J'avais décidé d'arriver en avance autant pour voir Kakashi plus tôt que pour ne rater aucun des invités.

Malheureusement j'avais oublié un détail essentiel: l'extraordinaire ponctualité de Kakashi. A mon arrivé, le majordome m'informa que son maître était parti à un rendez-vous l'après-midi et qu'il n'en était pas encore revenu. Mon mentor était probablement le seul londonien à ne pas être à l'heure à sa propre réception ! Et j'avoue que l'attente du second arrivé fut pénible.

Un peu avant 19 heure, ce fut un très bon ami à moi qui débarqua: Shikamaru Nara accompagné de son éternel flegme. Il ne fut même pas surprit de l'absence de notre hôte. Nous plaisantâmes longuement sur l'assiduité de Kakashi et nous fîmes des paris sur le prochain invité. Sa présence me réconforta un peu mais pas assez pour annihiler mon appréhension.

A l'horaire annoncé, les invités commencèrent à affluer; d'abord de vieux amis à lui que j'avais rencontré quelques fois, des cousins éloignés que je ne connaissais pas puis vinrent les anciens élèves : pratiquement tous des amis à moi, je retrouvai Kiba, Sakura et Ino. Il y avait quelques têtes inconnues mais toutes semblaient connaître quelqu'un dans la salle.

Alors que je parcourais le salon des yeux, Sakura vint engouffrer son bras sous le miens me sortant de ma rêverie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne va pas tarder...

Je sursautai à son allusion puis je compris qu'elle ne parlait pas de la personne à laquelle je songeais.

- Tu sais comment est Kakashi ! Il va arriver avec une excuse ab absurdo et il nous invitera à boire un verre pour oublier son retard ! Plaisanta-elle.

Elle se serra un peu plus comme pour se rapprocher de moi.

- Dis-moi, ton ami n'est pas là ? Madara...

Ma gorge se serra et je me retins de l'envoyer balader, soufflant pour contrôler ma colère.

- Non. Il est reparti: il n'était que de passage...

Elle me regarda avec soupçon: ses jolies yeux émeraudes me criaient "je ne te crois pas ! Il me l'aurait dit !" et je résistai difficilement à l'envie de les faire taire d'une bonne baffe. Heureusement, l'arrivé de Kakashi détourna son attention et elle se décolla de moi pour aller le saluer.

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre mes amis ! J'avais un rendez-vous dès plus urgents à Brisby et sur le chemin du retour, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié mes lunettes ! Annonça t-il.

Quiconque le connaissait bien savait qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes; Or, ici tout le monde le connaissait... Je secouai la tête d'exaspération: il ne changerait jamais et ça, c'était définitivement réconfortant. Tous les invités se ruèrent sur lui. Shikamaru, Kiba et moi attendîmes dans un coin que la cohue soit passée. Je gardai un œil sur Kakashi et l'autre sur l'entrée du salon; de notre point de vue nous étions les seuls à pouvoir voir cet incroyable spectacle.

La scène me sembla légèrement familière: un majordome qui s'écarte poliment pour laisser entrer l'invité. Et quel invité !

Une jeune femme au teint opalin, des crins ébènes tombant en cascade sur ses épaules nues, effleurant sa jolie gorge. Sa robe élégante mais fortement décolletée nous allouait d'une splendide vue sur l'échancrure de sa poitrine, un corset violet sombre enserrait sa taille et de ses hanches jusqu'à ses pieds fleurissaient dentelles légères et froufrous volumineux enrobés dans un fin tissu noir satiné.

Son visage n'était pas moins séduisant que ne l'était son corps mais à moi, il me semblait trop familier pour être réel. Je reconnaissais que trop bien ces pommettes effilées rehaussant des yeux sombres en amandes, ce nez parfaitement droit, cette bouche fine et rouge - mais bien plus mutine sur cette face féminine.

- Fiou ! Regardez le morceau qui arrive ! Souffla Kiba en tapant l'épaule de Shikamaru pour qu'il se tourne.

- Soit un peu plus respectueux ! Se renfrogna t-il.

- Oh ! ça va ! Elle peut pas nous entendre !

Pourtant son regard était désormais sur nous, sa bouche s'étirant comme si elle avait suivi toute la conversation. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, j'avançais déjà vers elle; Kiba m'appela mais je l'ignorai. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que je sois devant elle: son sourire grandissait à mesure que je progressais.

- Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies reconnu aussi vite.

Sa voix était aussi douce qu'aguichante; elle me donna la sensation d'une mélodie familière que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps. A son tour elle s'avança, rendant la rencontre bien trop intime pour de simples conventions amicales.

- Je suis sûr que même Sakura peut vous reconnaître ! Chuchotai-je.

Elle secoua sa main comme si elle pouvait chasser mes craintes comme une mouche.

- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis la petite sœur de ce cher Madara...

- Comment dois-je t'appeler ? Demandai-je un peu paniqué.

- Comme bon te semblera mais trouve vite...

- Pourquoi ?

- Tes amis viennent par là...

Du menton, elle désigna le coin de la pièce où je me trouvais plus tôt: en effet, Kiba - tout sourire - et Shikamaru venaient à notre rencontre.

- Alors Naruto ? Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais invité quelqu'un !

Le sourire goguenard de Kiba s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'il me lançait un coup d'épaule complice. Je levai les yeux au ciel: il ne ratait jamais l'occasion de jouer la séduction - même si ça ne marchait que très rarement.

- Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara...

- Des amis d'enfances ! Précisa Kiba.

- Voici...

Étrange impression de déjà-vu.

-...Sasuko ! Dis-je comme si j'avais une illumination.

- Heureux de faire votre connaissance. Devança Shikamaru dans un parfait ennui.

- De même très chère ! Kiba se courba un peu.

- C'est moi qui suis heureuse de connaître enfin les amis de Naruto. Depuis le temps qu'il me parle de vous !

Sa délicieuse voix finit de les envoûter - même si le visage de Shikamaru demeurait neutre, les rougeurs sur ses joues témoignaient de son émoi; et j'avoue que je n'aurais voulu rater ce spectacle pour rien au monde !

Ce fut la voix de notre mentor qui nous tira de nos rêveries personnelles.

- Alors les jeunes, on batifole ?

Kakashi apparu derrière nous, nous dépassant presque d'une demi-tête. Je lui souris et lui serrai vigoureusement la main. Kiba et Shikamaru le saluèrent à leur tour puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se présenta lui-même à Sasuko.

- Nous attendions que vous soyez libre, expliquai-je, il y avait bien trop de monde autour de vous.

- Mais ça fait un moment que je suis libre ! Vous étiez sans doute bien trop occupés pour le remarquer cependant... Nous taquina t-il - je vis les joues des garçons rougir violemment et ne doutai pas un instant de l'état similaire des miennes.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demandai-je.

- Hum. Je n'ai jamais aimé les bateaux et encore moins quand je suis dessus !

Sujet délicat.

Kakashi se pencha vers moi et me glissa.

- Nous avons plein de choses à nous dire, Naruto ! Mais cela attendra bien encore un peu, n'est-ce-pas ?!

Je souris et acquiesçai. J'avais envie de parler avec lui, de tout connaître de son séjour en Amérique mais je comprenais son désir de voir tous ses amis ce soir et de replonger dans la ferveur des souvenirs un peu plus tard.

- Hum. J'ai l'impression que la soirée manque un peu d'animation, non ?

- Normal: vous êtes l'attraction principale ! C'est un peu ennuyant à la longue...

Kakashi ébouriffa les cheveux de Kiba comme il le faisait quand il était enfant puis il se dirigea vers un gramophone. L'appareil crépita quelques secondes puis une mélodie entraînante débuta. Kakashi se retourna alors vers notre petit groupe: il étendit son bras devant lui et lâcha à mon adresse:

- Je t'en pris Naruto, ouvre la danse !

Une cinquantaine de paires d'yeux me fixèrent, attendant que je me lance. Puis la salle sembla retenir son souffle lorsque Sasuko m'entraîna par le bras sur la piste. Son sourire mutin sur sa face angélique subjugua assez la foule pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de mes pas maladroits. En apparence, je semblais mener la danse; cependant, je savais que si Sasuko me lâchait je serais aussi raide qu'un piquet. Ses pas avaient toujours une infimes longueur d'avance sur les miens et ses yeux envoûtants semblaient me dicter quoi faire. Après quelques minutes à nous observer, d'autres couples nous rejoignirent mais la plupart des gens retournèrent à leurs bavardages. Pourtant je savais qu'aucun homme dans cette salle n'était capable de détourner pleinement son attention de cette délicieuse créature.

Sasuko profita de cette inattention pour se rapprocher, rendant l'étreinte bien trop intime. Sa main lâcha la mienne, elle longea mon bras pour venir enserrer ma nuque; j'eus un hoquet de surprise lorsque sa poitrine se colla à mon torse: elle rit de ma naïveté et se frotta un peu plus lascivement contre moi. Derrière son regard innocent, je décelai une étincelle de lubricité qui me déstabilisa au plus haut point.

- Naruto, susurra t-elle discrètement, Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ?

Forcement, les premières idées qui me vinrent furent purement sexuelles: cela devait alors se lire sur mon visage car elle rit de plus belle. Mais était-ce de ma faute si ses propositions étaient aussi troublantes ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir être dans ta tête au moins une fois pour savoir comment réfléchit un humain !

Je grommelai pour la forme mais ne répliquai pas, par peur d'engager une dispute qui attirerait encore plus l'attention sur nous.

- J'ai bien envie de voir la tête de cette idiote de Sakura... Reprit-elle.

Nous tournâmes alors et je vis ma cousine discuter avec Kiba et Shikamaru; parfois elle coulait vers nous un regard venimeux: probablement se demandait-elle qui était cette magnifique inconnue qui captivait l'attention de toute la gent masculine de la soirée.

-... Si je t'embrassais sous ses yeux.

Je me tournai vers ma partenaire, alarmé. Mais déjà elle se rapprochait un peu plus de moi.

- Ne faites pas ça ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ?!

- Et bien, que tu m'as séduit. Ça sera tout à ton honneur...

- Un tel "honneur" je n'en ais pas besoin ! Cette attitude grossière ne me ressemble pas du tout ! Me défendis-je.

Sasuko sembla vexée de mon refus catégorique: elle interrompit brusquement la danse et s'en alla chercher un verre. Elle me paraissait comme une enfant à qui on aurait refusé un caprice. Son attitude boudeuse m'attendrit mais je restais tout de même sur mes gardes - connaissant son caractère tumultueux - la sachant capable du pire pour se venger. Je la suivis - maintenant que nous avions arrêté de danser, je me sentais vraiment épié - et elle me tendit un verre lorsque j'arrivai auprès d'elle comme si elle savait que je la rejoindrais.

- Ce n'est plus vraiment drôle maintenant. Je voudrais rentrer... Dit-elle

- Rien ne vous empêche de vous en allez... Dis-je sur le même ton hautain qu'elle.

Malheureusement cela sembla l'amuser et je retrouvai, sur son doux visage, le fameux rictus sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu serais assez discourtois pour ne pas raccompagner une demoiselle chez elle ? Déjà que je suis arrivée seule ! Que vont bien penser les gens...

Je rougis alors, autant de colère que de désarroi. Ce démon ne manquerait jamais une occasion de m'embarrasser.

- Il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant ici, répéta t-elle en sirotant son verre, ton maître ne semble pas vouloir discuter pour l'instant...

Étrangement, j'avais plus l'impression qu'elle essayait de me convaincre plutôt que de me forcer la main: il me semblait qu'elle connaissait mon ennui pour ces soirées mondaines. Je jetai un regard aux alentours; il était vrai que rien ne me retenait plus désormais. Je soupirai puis avalai d'une traite mon verre avant de me diriger vers notre hôte, Sasuko sur les talons.

Je ne mentis qu'à moitié en disant que Sasuko ne se sentait pas très bien et que je devais la raccompagner. Je saluai chaleureusement Kakashi et le remerciai de cette invitation; il me promit une entrevue dans la semaine pour que l'on puisse discuter tranquillement. Puis je saluai mes amis - qui regrettèrent mon départ et essayèrent de le retarder le plus longtemps possible - et embrassai ma cousine. Son amertume était plus qu'évidente et j'en ressentis une certaine satisfaction: sa jalousie mal placée prouvait un intérêt manifeste envers moi. Malheureusement mon attitude vaniteuse - je l'avoue - après avoir quitté Sakura ne plut pas beaucoup à Sasuko et elle troqua sa précédente moue boudeuse pour un masque de colère latente.

Une voiture nous raccompagna et le trajet se fit dans un silence inquiétant. Même si j'essayais de me convaincre que je n'avais rien à me reprocher, son jolie minois courroucé me faisait me sentir coupable de tous ses maux. De plus, la pierre autour de mon cou chauffait ma peau comme si elle me punissait de l'avoir trompé.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, elle fut la première à la quitter; et lorsque je sortis à sa suite, elle n'était déjà plus là. Je remerciai le cocher et attendit qu'il fusse éloigner pour appeler la disparue. Il n'y eut guère de réponse mais je remarquai alors la fenêtre de ma chambre largement ouverte; je soupirai en songeant que même en tant que femme, ce démon gardait ses habitudes grossières. Je m'empressai de la rejoindre, le cœur battant entre appréhension et excitation.

Dans la chambre, je la surpris en train de dégrafer son corset et je ne pus m'empêcher de me détourner en bégayant des excuses - même si je savais que ce n'était pas réellement une femme, je ne m'en sentais pas moins embarrassé.

- Arrête donc ! Viens plutôt m'aider... Ordonna t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de...

- Sors moi de la d'dans ! Cria t-elle.

Je me tournai vivement et la rejoignis. Mes mains vaquèrent maladroitement à défaire les liens de son bustier; je me demandai comment elle avait réussi à passer cette robe toute seule tellement les lacets étaient serrés. Elle avait passé sa chevelure devant pour ne pas me gêner alors mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de divaguer sur sa nuque blanche et ses épaules gracieuses. Et à chaque passage de mes doigts sur le laçage, je découvrais un peu plus la courbure de son dos. Bientôt le corset fut assez lâche pour qu'elle puisse l'ôter; ne se préoccupant pas de sa poitrine nue, elle se tourna face à moi et je levai les yeux par réflexe. Un bruit sourd de tissu m'informa qu'elle avait quitter le bas de sa robe; j'essayais de ne pas songer à sa nouvelle tenue.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis s'éclipser vers le lit et je me risquai à la suivre du regard. Sa chevelure ébène flattait de nouveau ses épaules mais elle était nue jusqu'à ses reins où un porte-jarretelles en dentelle soutenait des bas transparents. Elle avait la blancheur et la beauté des statues grecques - avec l'avantage de pouvoir se mouvoir et s'exprimer. Elle posa un genoux sur le matelas - me donnant une jolie vue sur ses fesses - puis l'autre, avançant sur le lit avec une grâce féline. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre puis roula sur le côté: elle posa son menton dans sa paume et cala son autre bras le long de son corps, dévoilant impudiquement ses seins et son ventre.

- Je vais encore avoir besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je la gorge sèche.

D'un doigt, elle tira sur une jarretelle qui vint claquer contre sa cuisse. Je ne discutai même pas; j'obéis avec diligence comme sous son emprise. Je me disais que si c'était cela ma punition pour l'avoir blessé alors je m'y résignais avec joie. Le matelas s'affaissa sous mon poids. Son corps frêle me donna un sentiment de puissance, de supériorité, autant qu'il m'intimida par sa beauté. Ma main s'évertua à détacher les pinces une à une; elle semblait si grossière sur cette peau parfaite. Puis je saisis le haut de son bas que je fis glisser le long de sa jambe jusqu'à son pied fin. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos alors et posa son autre jambe sur mes genoux pour que je la déshabille à son tour.

Désormais, elle ne portait qu'une simple culotte en dentelle; elle se prélassait sur le dos tel un chat qui réclamerait des caresses, sans se préoccuper de sa nudité ni de mon regard sur elle. Ma main se posa sur sa hanche, mes doigts éprouvant la volupté de sa peau; je rougis en estimant la porté de mon geste mais ne cessai pas pour autant. Sasuko sourit; sa petite main vint à son tour saisir le col de ma chemise et m'attira avec une force insoupçonnée.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ?

Sa voix était douce et dure à la fois, terriblement séduisante. Sa bouche rose légèrement entrouverte était un appel à la luxure: ma langue me picotait tellement j'étais impatient de la glisser entre ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait de moi à ce moment mais mon excitation était déjà à sa limite; je n'étais plus capable de la moindre réflexion. Je me laissai aller. Complètement.

Ma bouche s'écrasa maladroitement sur la sienne, lui faisant sentir mon désir animal. Elle se laissa faire. Elle geignit contre ma langue, ses formes frottant lascivement contre mon corps en alerte. Elle m'était entièrement offerte. Je lui arrachai son dernier vêtement; mes mains agrippèrent ses hanches sauvagement, sa peau de marbre devenait rouge sous mes doigts. Elle se soumettait mais son regard lubrique me faisait comprendre que c'était seulement de son plein gré.

- Si tu aime tant cette apparence, je peux rester ainsi... Susurra t-elle.

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. C'était comme si j'avais été saoul pendant tout ce temps et que je reprenais brusquement mes esprits. Les idées désormais lucides et claires, je pris conscience de la réalité.

Je n'étais pas satisfait de cette situation. Mon désir était entièrement dirigé vers cette femme, cette créature des ténèbres qui avait ensorcelé mon cœur. Quel homme aurait pu lui résister ? Mais bien plus que ses formes, c'était son visage, son apparence si familière qui me faisait envie. J'avais tous les pouvoirs et pourtant, je ne ressentais aucune excitation à avoir le contrôle sur la situation; ce Démon qui se jouait de moi à longueur de temps, je ne prenais aucun plaisir à le dominer. Bien au contraire, je voulais être le dominé, je voulais être le possédé. Le contrôle, je le lui redonnais volontiers. Je lui donnerais tout pour ressentir une fois de plus la puissance de son corps contre le mien, la force de ses mains masculines autour de ma gorge, la froideur de ses crocs dans ma chair. Je lui donnerais tout pour qu'il reprenne sa forme d'origine.

- Non ! M'écriai-je, totalement paniqué.

- Comment ça, non ?

Elle se dressa sur ses coudes et fronça les sourcils comme si je l'avais insulté.

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes ainsi !

Son front se dérida soudain et sa bouche s'élargit en un sourire effrayant. J'imagine qu'une telle confession devait le satisfaire au plus au point. Je n'eus pas vraiment l'occasion de me sentir mal à l'aise puisque d'une seule main elle me plaqua contre le lit et se posa à califourchon sur mon dos. Un moment, elle était aussi légèrement qu'une plume, et puis sa présence discrète s'effaça pour celle lourde, si familière. Ce poids qui écrasait mes reins sans sommation me réconforta; son torse se cala contre mon dos, son souffle dans ma nuque me donna des frissons jusqu'à la moelle.

- Il fallait le dire plus tôt, idiot.

Ses doigts agrippèrent mes cheveux et tirèrent mon crâne en arrière sans ménagement. Je sentis sa langue glisser le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se referment sur mon menton et ses canines aiguës percent ma peau. C'est très embarrassant de l'avouer mais ce qui m'excitait le plus, c'était bien ses manières sauvages et son caractère indiscipliné.

- Tu m'as tutoyé, lâcha t-il au creux de mon oreille, me tirant de mes profondes réflexions.

Un brin d'orgueil perçait dans cette remarque frivole. Je nous avais pris tous deux au dépourvu à vrai dire: je n'avais jamais eus l'intention de briser ces limites - cette sécurité qui me rassurait autant qu'elle me frustrait - mais dans la panique, les mots étaient sortis tout seul. J'espère ne pas avoir à le regretter.

- Ma langue a fourché, dis-je pour ma défense.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi, une jambe demeura néanmoins sur mes reins; j'admets alors qu'avoir un homme entièrement nu, nonchalamment installé sur mes fesses et dont la face était un véritable appel à la luxure, était plus que dérangeant. Cependant, je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde.

- Mais n'est-ce-pas mieux ainsi ?

Son sourire s'élargit un peu comme il savait déjà la réponse. Je me sentais définitivement désarmé: il semblait ne plus y avoir de barrières de sécurité entre lui et moi. C'était encore plus excitant ainsi car rien ne refrénait plus notre désir latent, chacun attendant que l'autre cède.

Je ne suis malheureusement pas d'une nature patiente. Plutôt téméraire avec un brin d'irresponsabilité. Alors que lui, il est un démon capable de contrôler ce genre de désir ; et je croyais qu'il aurait pu m'attendre des siècles seulement pour satisfaire son ego.

Mais étrangement, bien que j'étais déjà à la limite de mon self-control, ce ne fut pas moi qui craqua le premier...

Un grondement sourd et animal qui semblait provenir du tréfonds de ses entrailles lui échappa, ses lèvres se retroussèrent me dévoilant ses crocs aiguës. J'eus un mouvement de recul sous l'effet de la surprise - et de la peur - mais sa main vint se refermer sur ma nuque: sa poigne puissante me ramena jusqu'à lui avec un empressement que je ne lui avais pas connu depuis notre première rencontre. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne sans délicatesse, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair mais je ne m'en préoccupait pas: il n'y avait que lui et sa langue taquine et son souffle erratique et son goût subtil et ses gémissements incontrôlables - peut-être était-ce moi ça... Et peu à peu, sa brusquerie se changea en infime douceur comme s'il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même. Sa respiration brisée se calma et ses doigts sur ma nuque se desserrèrent, partant à la conquête du reste de mon corps. Ce fut à peine si je sentis leur marque cuisante sur ma peau tellement j'étais perdu: il n'y avait toujours que lui, et moi, je n'existais même plus.

Et ses mains ! Ses mains qui remontaient lentement de mes cuisses jusqu'à ma poitrine, ses paumes brûlantes effleurant les endroits sensibles pour me faire soupirer. Avec douceur, ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler autour de mon cou, et ses pouces appuyant légèrement sur ma trachée me firent hoqueter. Alors, il se détacha de moi et ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens. Son regard était rouge, flamboyant d'un désir ardant. Jamais il n'avait été aussi simple à décrypter: il exprimait tout ce que sa face neutre taisait. Sa véhémence était comme une promesse inéluctable me faisant savoir que bientôt, et pour toujours alors, j'allais être fou de ces yeux-là.

* * *

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews super-adorables !_

_Ça me redonne du courage à chaque fois donc surtout n'hésitez pas !_

_Reviews pleaz'_


	5. V

_**Dæmonic**_

* * *

JOURNAL DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

___le 12 juin. _Kakashi m'a enfin fait parvenir une invitation ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit quelqu'un de pressé...Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui l'attendais avec un peu trop d'impatience ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois le rencontrer demain en fin d'après-midi.

Mis à part cette nouvelle-là, j'en découvris une autre un peu moins plaisante.

Je m'apprêtais à ranger la lettre de mon mentor dans le tiroir à « fouillis ». Tiroir dans lequel s'accumule divers objets dont je ne sais que faire - ou bien en attente d'être rangés ou jetés - et possédant un double-fond dissimulant une réserve en liquides. J'aime à croire que l'incroyable désordre de ce tiroir découragerait les voleurs à y chercher de l'argent ! Donc, je déposai juste l'enveloppe sur l'amoncellement de documents; d'habitude j'aurais refermé le tiroir sans me préoccuper du reste. Mais étrangement, et presque inconsciemment, je dégageai l'arrière du tiroir pour accéder au double-fond. Je constatai alors que l'enveloppe était toujours bien là mais qu'elle avait manifestement bien maigri ! A vue de nez, il manquait près de deux cents livres; et je ne comprenais que trop bien où elles étaient passée.

Comment j'avais pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Il était sûr que ce démon n'était pas sorti de sa tombe avec des livres et des shilling de mon époque dans les poches. Ô bien sûr, je sais qu'il a des pouvoirs « magiques » mais je doute qu'il ait celui de faire apparaître de somptueux vêtements sur une simple pensée. Par contre, je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il ait la capacité - et l'audace ! - de me voler mon argent sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien - bien que, de toute manière, il n'en aurait probablement rien eu à faire que je m'en rende compte. J'étais alors partagé entre stupéfaction et colère; un rire nerveux m'échappa tellement je me trouvais idiot et naïf. Mais le choc passa vite et l'exaspération prit pleinement le dessus. Ce démon n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer avec un de ses sourires charmeurs ! Non: cette fois, je ne lui laisserais pas le temps et je lui ferais comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas ainsi de moi: voler de l'argent est une chose - dont, à vrai dire, je me préoccupais à peine -, piétiner ma confiance en est une autre.

* * *

___le 14 juin, minuit passé. _Toute la journée j'avais eu les nerfs en boule de ma récente découverte. Mon démon ne s'était pas présenté la nuit qui avait suivi et je n'avais donc pas eu l'occasion de vider mon sac. Bien que je faisais tout pour me calmer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me repasser en boucle le sermon que je lui avais préparé, envisageant même de potentielles remarques qui pourraient alors me déstabiliser. Autant dire que ma tête était emplis de bien désagréables choses quand j'arrivai chez Kakashi.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître. L'excitation que j'avais ressenti à l'annonce de ce rendez-vous n'était guère plus aussi vive et le récit du séjour de mon mentor ne parvint pas non plus à m'extirper de mes pensées agitées: ses paroles rentraient dans une oreille pour ressortir aussitôt par l'autre. Je ponctuais son monologue de « ah » et de « hum » au moment qui me semblait le plus approprié. Mais à croire que je ne possède aucun talent d'acteur puisque Kakashi remarqua mon inattention et me la fit remarquer non sans moquerie.

- Aaah...Soupira t-il, c'est bien triste de voir que tu n'es plus le gamin qui buvait la moindre de mes paroles en me regardant avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Enfin: tu es un adulte maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il se pencha vers moi avec un sourire entendu. Son allusion me fit rougir d'embarras.

- Kakashi !

Son rire grave me fit sourire mais j'appréhendais un peu la tournure de la conversation.

- Et bien, raconte ! Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe.

Décidément, il devinait tout - il me connaît depuis tout gamin aussi, je suppose que ça joue beaucoup. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire la vérité mais j'avais comme le sentiment que je devais garder secret mon étrange relation. Non, en fait je crois que je n'étais pas prêt à partager mon démon avec qui que ce soit. Même pour Kakashi, je ne pouvais accepter que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant de son existence. Mais je pouvais au moins enjoliver la réalité, histoire que mon mentor ne se sente pas trop à l'écart et que je puisse quand même soulager un peu ma conscience.

- C'est un peu compliqué en fait, dis-je en me grattant le crâne, Sasuk- ko, je la connais depuis peu mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir passer ma vie à ses côtés. Et pourtant...Pourtant je ne connais presque rien de- d'elle ! Elle est très mystérieuse: elle n'aime pas beaucoup parler d'elle...

- Ah ! Tu as déniché la perle rare, dis donc ! Une femme qui ne parle pas que d'elle ?! Se moqua t-il.

- Kakashi... Soyez un peu sérieux ! Dis-je en riant avec lui.

- Excuse-moi. Donc, ça te gêne de ne pas en savoir plus sur elle, c'est ça ?

- A vrai dire, je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé parce que je sens que c'est égoïste de ma part de vouloir la forcer à me parler...

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit de l'égoïsme, bien au contraire ! Dit-il un peu pensif. Je pense qu'à ce stade de votre relation, tu as besoin de voir à quel point elle te fait confiance. C'est tout naturel en tant qu'amants...

J'allais protester comme son allusion me choqua. Et pourtant, j'eus la pensée que, effectivement, c'était bien ainsi. Du moins c'était comme cela qu'on pouvait percevoir notre relation; même pour moi, c'était le terme qui s'approchait le plus de ce que j'étais en ce moment. Un homme assouvissant les désirs de son démon pouvait bien se dire amant, non ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Kakashi, un peu inquiet de mon brusque silence.

- Non, en fait...Tout va bien ! Je crois que vous avez répondu à une autre de mes questions ! Dis-je en riant sincèrement.

- Ah ? Heureux d'avoir pu t'aider alors...Dis-moi, il est presque huit heure: maintenant que tu es là, tu pourrais rester dîner avec ton vieil ami ?

- Vieux ?! Vous n'avez même pas l'âge d'être mon père !

Il s'esclaffa avec moi puis nous partîmes dîner: Kakashi m'invita dans un restaurant pour fêter nos retrouvailles. Je passai une excellente soirée; j'avais le cœur un peu plus léger, mon esprit était moins troublé, je fus plus apte à écouter les paroles de mon mentor. Il était dix heure passé lorsque nous nous quittâmes en nous promettant de nous revoir très bientôt. Le restaurant dans le quel nous étions était à une bonne trentaine de minutes de chez moi et la nuit était assez chaude alors je décidai de rentrer à pied.

A cette heure de la nuit, on ne croise dans la rue que les couche-tard: des hommes d'affaires qui sortent tout juste du restaurant comme moi, des buveurs qui déambulent entre les lampadaires et des chats de gouttières qui passent devant vous comme des fantômes. Sinon le quartier était désert et les rayons de Lune couplé au pâle halo des lanternes éclairaient les ruelles d'une lumière blanche surnaturelle: tous les bâtiments étaient dans des nuances de gris clairs où parfois l'on distinguait l'ombre noire et déstructurée d'un arbre. L'atmosphère était étrangement calme: il n'y avait ni souffle ni humidité. Juste une douce chaleur qui réconfortait les cœurs.

Je traversai une rue pour rejoindre l'entrée d'un parc public - le Hole Garden qui longeait un des affluent de la Tamise -, en le coupant, j'arriverais dans la rue parallèle à la mienne. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment inquiet de traverser un parc seul à cet heure tardive: celui-ci était plat et peu fourni en arbre - ce n'était pas vraiment le coin idéal pour une ballade nocturne -, il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup d'endroit où un malfaiteur aurait pu se cacher sans être vu. Je devais être à mi-chemin de la sortie du parc lorsqu'une légère brise souffla: elle ébroua quelque seconde le feuillages des arbres puis s'évapora. Pourtant, il me semblait encore sentir sa caresse sur ma peau, dans ma nuque. Il me fallut une demi seconde pour comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

- Quelle imprudence ! Se balader en pleine nuit sans escorte...

Sa voix me sembla comme le murmure de la nuit elle-même. Elle heurta le creux de mon oreille dans un souffle discret mais résonna en moi en un cri de détresse. C'était l'instant ou jamais: je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps et le laisser croire qu'il s'en sortirait sans dommage.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, prêt à déballer d'une traite toutes les belles paroles que je lui avais spécialement réservé. Mais à sa vue, j'eus le souffle coupé, les mots que j'avais longuement répété restèrent bloquer dans ma bouche empâtée. Pourquoi dois-je toujours perdre pied devant lui au moment critique ? Je devrais être habitué maintenant, direz-vous, pourtant, chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur lui, c'est comme s'ils le découvraient pour la première fois. Jamais je ne me lasserais de sa beauté froide et mystique. Et sous les faisceaux opalins de la Lune, elle en était accrue; l'astre lui-même semblait prendre plaisir à dévoiler ce démon comme si ces deux-là étaient complices.

Je m'ébrouai brusquement pour stopper le flot de pensées qui m'assaillaient. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre: il m'était impossible de me calmer totalement mais mes idées étaient désormais assez claires pour que mes convictions et ma colère reprennent le dessus.

- Toi ! Tu tombes à pic...

Nous étions seuls, pourtant, l'intimité de la nuit m'incita à parler tout bas, rendant la réflexion bien moins menaçante que je ne le désirais. Il s'approcha et, devinant que je succomberais encore à son contact, je m'écartai avant qu'il ne me touche. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sous sa cape, saisissant enfin ma rancœur.

- J'ai deux mots à te dire...

Je me stoppai, voulant être sur qu'il était ben attentif.

- Concernant la somme d'argent que tu as volé dans mon-

- Volé ! Tout de suite les grand mots... Me coupa t-il. Emprunté suffisait. Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait un quelconque intérêt pour moi...

- Je me fiche de savoir si ça en à pour toi ! Pour moi c'est très important...

Cette remarque sembla le blesser et il me cracha:

- Alors si ce n'est que ça le problème, je peux te le ravoir, cet argent !

- Que- Ce n'est pas l'argent le problème, idiot ! M'écriais-je, hors de moi. Tu as trahi ma confiance et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter !

Il sembla à la fois interloqué de se faire insulter et amusé d'entendre la raison de ma colère. Si bien que maintenant, je me sentais moi-même un peu ridicule...

- Aaah ! Vous êtes si compliqués, vous, les humains... Mais je suppose que c'est de ma faute si je ne peux vous comprendre.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Seulement tu ne fais pas d'effort pour essayer...

- Parce que toi, tu en fais ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un rictus ironique pendu à ses lèvres aguichantes. Son accusation me laissa sans voix; est-ce-qu'il me reprochait de ne pas m'intéresser à lui ? Ou, comme il le faisait souvent, me renvoyais seulement dans la figure sa théorie sur l'immuable égoïsme des humains ?

- Que dois-je faire pour me racheter ? Continua t-il, me prenant au dépourvu.

- Pour te rach- ? Es-tu sérieux ? Demandai-je interloqué.

J'avais peine à croire que ce démon s'en voulait réellement. C'était bien la première fois - alors qu'il avait bien eu d'autre occasion - qu'il désirait se faire pardonner.

Il haussa les épaules comme si ma question n'avait pas de sens. Puis, voyant que je ne réagissais plus, il s'en alla en avant; je l'observai traverser la pelouse pour venir s'asseoir sous un arbre au feuillage haut et ouvert. Il attendit que je me sois assis à ses côtés pour continuer.

- C'est assez excitant de se voir à l'extérieur, non ? Remarqua t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

En effet, c'était la première fois qu'on se rencontrait dehors - sans compter mon rêve initial -, là où tout le monde pouvait nous voir et nous découvrir tels que nous étions réellement.

Je pris la décision d'ignorer son allusion et de profiter de ses précédentes paroles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je sais ce que tu peux faire...

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

- Je voudrais connaître ton histoire, dis-je en sortant de sous ma chemise la pierre d'onyx, je voudrais savoir pourquoi ton cœur est en ce moment autour de mon cou et pas dans ta poitrine. Je voudrais comprendre ta haine pour nous, les humains. Je-

- Ça fait beaucoup de chose pour un si petit méfait, non ?

Petit, petit. C'est lui qui le dit !

Je croisai les bras et fit la moue.

- C'est le seul moyen pour te rattraper. Et puis... Il serait temps que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance, non ? C'est toi qui l'a dit quand nous nous sommes rencontré: nos existences sont liées désormais, alors j'estime avoir le droit de savoir comment ça à pu en arriver là...

Son regard était vide, je m'attendais à ce qu'il se lève et s'en aille à tout moment. Mais il ne bougea pas et lorsque j'eus fini ma tirade autoritaire, il se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant. Le moyen était radical mais je n'en démordrais pas: il ne récupérait pas ma confiance tant qu'il resterait emmuré dans son silence.

- Très bien ! Dit-il en se redressant brusquement. D'accord, je ne vois pas ce que ça va t'apporter mais d'accord.

J'aurais voulu riposter mais je me retins, ne voulant pas le couper dans son élan. Il se tourna vers moi et saisit la pierre entre ses doigts.

- Je vais te dire comment je suis mort...

Son regard quitta la pierre et s'encra au mien; aussi noir et profond que son cœur, j'y décelai pour la première fois une tristesse infini.

- Depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, les démons ont toujours fait parti du folklore des humains; selon les croyances et les pays, on nous attribuait des apparences bien différente: des fois en serpent ou en loup, d'autre mi-homme, mi-bouc. Certains assuraient que nous étions des anges déchus venus sur terre pour tourmenter les hommes par jalousie envers eux. Mais partout, on nous disait des tueurs sanguinaires qui se nourrissaient du sang et de la chair de leurs victimes.  
Quand ces légendes ont commencer à circuler, ça m'amusait de voir comment les humains nous voyaient. Mais avec le temps, leur crainte et leur haine injustifiées envers nous commencèrent à m'insupporter. Je les trouvais tellement ridicules, ces pauvres et ignares créatures. Si mon frère n'avait pas été là pour me retenir, je n'aurais eu aucune pitié à vous vider de votre sang !

Je sursautais en voyant ses yeux virer au rouge; c'était toujours autant fascinant qu'effrayant de voir son regard répondre à ses émotions alors que sa face restait toujours aussi neutre. Un long silence s'installa où il regardait droit devant lui, si bien que je crus qu'il n'allait jamais continuer.

- Tu- tu avais un frère ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Itachi.

Sa voix était grave et légèrement tremblotante, elle portait une douloureuse mélancolie.

- Mon frère. Il était tout pour moi : ma famille, mon idole, ma chair. Pourtant nous étions l'opposé l'un de l'autre : il était aussi chaleureux que j'étais distant, aussi gentil et généreux que j'étais égoïste. Le jour et la nuit, dirait-on, mais cependant inséparable.  
Quand on se nourrissait, j'avais toujours tendance à aller trop loin: je me laissais emporter par ma rancœur même si ma faim était depuis longtemps assouvie. Lui seul pouvait me convaincre d'arrêter. J'admirais tellement sa tolérance envers les humains mais ne la comprenait définitivement pas.  
Mais une nuit, le pire arriva. Du moins, de mon point de vue en tout cas ; pour mon frère, cela devait être le plus beau moment de sa vie. Nous étions en train de chasser, à l'affût de la proie idéale; nous avions chacun nos préférence alors : lui préférait des filles encore innocentes ou de tout jeune enfant, moi j'aime les garçons dans la fleur de l'âge...

Il coula vers moi un regard entendu qui me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Non, je ne me sentais pas du tout visé...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, cette nuit-là, il trouva une proie tellement parfaite qu'il s'en éprit au premier regard. Il refusa de boire son sang car il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire du mal. Pour elle, nous sommes restés dans le village, nous exposant aux regards comme nous ne l'avions jamais fait avant. Notre apparence séduisante ne fit taire la raison des hommes qu'à court terme ; ensuite la méfiance s'installa et se transforma peu à peu en peur et en haine. Les regards des villageois sont devenus hostiles et je présentais qu'un malheur allait finir par arriver. J'essayais de raisonner mon frère par tous les moyens mais il était bien conscient de l'impasse qu'était sa relation, seulement il voulait profiter au maximum. C'était la première fois que je le voyais penser aussi égoïstement.  
Et puis un jour, il m'a annoncé qu'il allait s'enfuir avec la fille, qu'elle était décidée à quitter sa famille pour vivre avec nous. Alors... Je suis devenu fou de jalousie; je ne pouvais pas tolérer plus longtemps cette histoire. Elle me volait mon frère, elle détruisait l'image que j'adorais de lui, tellement que j'en étais venu à le haïr lui plus qu'elle ! J'étais prêt à tout pour le récupérer alors j'allais faire en sorte que plus jamais elle ne veuille le revoir. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi je l'aurais tué mais mon frère m'en aurait voulu et je ne voulais certainement pas ça !  
Toutes les nuits, ils se retrouvaient en secret dans la grange du père de la fille. Un soir, j'ai dupé Itachi en lui faisant passer un faux message de sa bien-aimé et je suis venu au rendez-vous à sa place. Je n'avais pas vraiment de plan, je voulais seulement lui faire comprendre le danger qu'elle encourait si elle restait aux côtés de mon frère. Comme je m'y étais attendu, elle ne m'a pas cru. Alors je l'ai mordu au visage, entre la joue et la mâchoire: là où la peau est assez sensible pour que le souvenir brûlant de notre rencontre lui rappelle éternellement la vrai nature de son amant. Bien que la fille n'était pas à mon goût, je ne pouvais nier que son sang était délicieux. Il me révéla tout ce que son âme portait: autant la terreur à l'idée de la mort que l'infini tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour mon frère. Même alors, son amour prédominait sur la douleur qu'elle ressentait. C'était insupportable car à cet instant, j'étais envahi par le regret d'avoir trahi mon frère.  
Et puis tout alla très vite: les villageois ont débarqué dans la grange me découvrant la bouche ensanglanté, la fille affolée dans les bras. Dans un même cris, ils se sont jetés sur moi ; j'en tuais sûrement quelques uns, en blessait gravement d'autres mais ils étaient tout de même trop nombreux. Après une lutte acharnée, ils ont réussi à m'immobiliser. Ils m'ont attaché puis traîné dans la rue en criant qu'ils avaient attrapés le démon avant de m'installer sur la place du village: des gamins me jetaient des pierres, les hommes me crachaient dessus. Moi, j'observais, impuissant. Le jour pointa bientôt, les premiers rayons frappèrent la place où j'étais prisonnier: ma peau et mes yeux ont alors commencé à me brûler, de plus en plus intensément à mesure que le soleil grimpait dans le ciel. Il me semblait que sa course matinale n'avait jamais été aussi rapide. Mais mes bourreaux n'étaient pas encore satisfait. Alors il fut décider que mon cœur serait arraché et ma tête coupée, quant à mon corps, le jour finirait de se charger de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en poussière.  
Je détestais les hommes mais jamais je ne les aurais imaginé aussi cruels et idiots...  
Les villageois se battaient presque entre eux pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de me tuer. Finalement le père de la fille se décida pendant que ses compagnons se disputaient. Il s'est précipité sur moi et avec une faucille, m'a ouvert la poitrine. Il y a plongé la main et y a sorti lentement mon cœur. Étrangement, je suis resté en vie quelque seconde après ça, juste le temps de voir que mon cœur commençait à noircir entre ses doigts...

L'image s'imposa à mon esprit comme mon propre souvenir. J'étais partagé entre colère et tristesse. Pourtant je n'osais prononcer un mot de réconfort: je m'en sentais obligé mais je savais aussi qu'il n'apprécierait pas forcement qu'on s'apitoie sur lui - même si ce n'étais pas mon intention.

- Mais, ton corps... Enfin- tu étais enterré ? Et tu as bien ta tête... Réussis-je à demander.

- Je suppose...Que mon frère a récupéré mon corps avant que je ne sois décapité, annonça t-il en haussant les épaules négligemment.

- Alors Itachi, il est encore en vie, non ?

- Probablement. Les démons sont immortels... S'il ne ce font pas arracher le cœur, bien sûr.

- Mais tu n'as pas essayé de le retrouver ? Demandais-je, choqué.

Il se tourna vers moi et je décelai dans la pénombre une moue boudeuse quoique discrète.

- Évidement que si, idiot ! Que crois-tu que je fasse quand tu n'es pas là ?! Seulement mon périmètre de recherche est limité puisque je ne peux m'éloigner de toi. Et puis, je ne peux sortir qu'à certains moment de la journée, dit-il en secouant la tête. Mais je suis conscient que c'est une chasse inutile...

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, ne voyant pas pourquoi il se décourageait comme ça.

- Et bien peut-être parce que près de cinq-cent ans me séparent de mon frère et que s'il a quitté l'Angleterre je n'ai probablement aucune chance de le retrouver en restant cloîtré ici ! Annonça t-il sur le ton de l'évidence, me faisant me sentir comme un parfait idiot.

- Bien sûr...Oui...Cinq-cent ans... Dis-je pour moi-même, légèrement choqué de notre différence d'âge.

Un long silence s'installa ensuite, moins lourd de souvenir douloureux cependant. Moi je réfléchissais à ses paroles en l'observant fixer l'astre au-dessus de nous. Soit ! Il avait satisfait ma curiosité concernant son passé mais rien n'expliquait vraiment comment son cœur m'était parvenu. Enfin, probablement ne le savait-il pas non plus étant donné qu'il était mort et enterré... Cependant il connaissait l'étrange lien qui unissait nos cœur; peut-être en savait-il davantage.

- Et ton cœur... Je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui ensuite mais-, je m'interrompis et allait enserrer la pierre autour de mon cou. Je veux dire, comment est-ce possible une telle chose ?

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation, semblant un peu hésitant à répondre.

- Ça... En fait, je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible ! Ce n'était qu'une légende qui circulait parmi les démons. Elle racontait que notre cœur, aussi dur et froid que la pierre, ne s'éteignait jamais. C'est ce qui nous rendrait immortel et nous permettrait de nous régénérer à volonté. On raconte aussi que, si l'on arrache le cœur d'un démon, il se durcit encore jusqu'à obtenir l'apparence d'une pierre polie. Il devient alors inerte mais il n'est pas mort pour autant; il dort juste en attendant...

Il s'arrêta et laissa le silence poursuivre sa phrase.

- En attendant quoi ? Demandais-je, curieux.

- En attendant le cœur qui pourra le ranimé. On dit qu'il est unique et que c'est la seule chance qu'à un démon de réapparaître dans ce monde après la mort...

- Alors il y avait très peu de chance pour que cela arrive, n'est-ce-pas ?

- En effet...

- Je suppose que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, en fin de compte... Pensais-je à voix haute.

Son rire grave et ironique perça la nuit puis s'éteint d'un coup.

- On peut voir les choses comme ça, oui... Si on imagine que je possède une âme, bien sûr, dit-il en se relevant.

Il s'étira cachant la Lune de sa haute stature puis fit craquer ses os. Il commença à s'en aller qu'en j'eus soudain un brusque retour de pensées.

- Attend une seconde ! Dis-je en me levant d'un bond – il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant - et courant derrière lui. C'est tout ce que tu connais de cette légende ?

- Oui, je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à ce genre d'histoires. Enfin, je suppose que les contes comme ça doivent bien provenir de quelque part finalement...

- Mais si tu ne la connaissais pas, comment peux-tu savoir autant de détails ? M'affolais-je.

Je me rappelais comme si c'était hier son regard presque larmoyant lorsqu'il m'avait avoué que son cœur s'arrêterait de battre si le mien s'éprenait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se stoppa et je passai devant lui, le regard un peu perdu tellement j'avais peur de comprendre la vérité. Un rictus ironique était suspendu à ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait un point derrière mon épaule pour éviter mon regard accusateur.

- Ah ça... On va dire que j'ai un peu exagéré les choses, avoua t-il.

- Comment ça « exagéré » ? Est-ce-que ça veut dire que tu as aussi inventé cette histoire ? M'écriais-je, partagé entre la stupéfaction et la fureur.

- Dans la forme oui mais dans le fond-...

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir que mon poing heurta sa joue dans un bruit sec. C'est à peine s'il cilla; il semblait plutôt s'amuser de ma réaction.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Demanda t-il avec lassitude.

- Qu'y a- ?! Est-ce-que tu te moques de moi ? Est-ce-qu'il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir ? Ou vas-tu continuer à me mentir longtemps comme ça ?

- Que me reproches-tu ? D'avoir assuré mes arrières...? Ça n'a rien à voir avec cette légende, c'est vrai, mais au fond, ce n'était pas un mensonge...

Il me poussa sur le côté et reprit son chemin; il rejoignit l'allée principale me laissant interloqué sous le sourire moqueur de la Lune.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? L'intimais-je en le rattrapant, fatigué qu'il ne finisse jamais ses phrases.

- Je veux dire que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça me tuerais si tu m'abandonnais...

- Quelle excuse pitoyable ! Tu penses encore que je vais te croire ?! M'écriais-je, définitivement en colère que, même maintenant, il continue de jouer avec mes sentiments.

Nous arrivions devant la sortie du parc; il se stoppa brusquement et je manquais de lui rentrer dedans.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu aurais fait si je l'avais appris dans dix ou même vingt ans ? La trahison aurait été pire encore: tu m'aurais vraiment laissé dans le mensonge tout ce temps ?

Ma voix tremblait de fureur, mes yeux me piquaient comme les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper. Mais malgré ça, je me sentais tellement soulagé...

- Et alors ? Ça aurait changé quoi ? Il se tourna pour me faire face, les sourcils froncés devant mon entêtement. Pourquoi prend-tu cela tellement à cœur ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes... Mais parce que je me suis attaché à toi ! Et savoir que tu pouvais disparaître par ma seule faute me consumait à petit feu. Je suis tellement soulagé, si tu savais ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'en vouloir...

Je criais ses dernières paroles en lui frappant le torse. Seuls mes sanglots étranglés perturbaient le calme nocturne qui tomba après mon dernier cri de détresse. Puis, honteux de me laisser aller ainsi, je tournai les talons sans même le regarder.

Mais à peine eus-je passé le portail qu'il dit:

- Que puis-je faire pour me rattraper ? Demanda t-il, plus sérieux que jamais.

- Ça ne marche plus comme ça, Sasuke. Laisse-moi juste le temps...

Et je m'en allai. Je courus jusqu'à chez moi pour m'abstenir de penser. J'étais encore partagé entre la joie du soulagement et la colère de la traîtrise, entre le désir de le serrer dans mes bras ou celui de le frapper de toutes mes forces. Et je savais qu'un seul de ses regards - même surjoué - pouvait me faire défaillir. Je préférais m'éclipser et laisser le temps couler, juste un peu pour que la blessure guérisse. Juste un peu pour qu'il comprenne son erreur et que moi, je puisse oublier ma rancœur pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la perspective d'une vie entière et sans heurts à ses côtés.

* * *

___le 18 juin_. Je lui ai seulement demandé du temps ! Mais je ne lui ai pas demandé de ne plus apparaître !

Cinq jours qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie. Que cherche t-il ? A me faire regretter ou culpabiliser ? Ou bien peut-être se sent-il coupable au point de vouloir se faire oublier ? Non, c'est peu probable...

C'est tellement perturbant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pense en ce moment, ce qu'il fait et où il est. Ça fait un moment qu'il ne m'avait pas pris de sang aussi; je sais qu'il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'un sang particulier mais je n'aime pas imaginer qu'il puisse aller autre part. Enfin, pour cela je suppose que je n'ai rien à lui commander ! Ce n'est que de la jalousie mal placée...

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il va bientôt se montrer car je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

* * *

___le 21 juin_. Ça y est ! J'en ai assez ! Et puis mon entourage aussi, j'ai l'impression. Ce midi, j'ai rencontré Kiba alors que je déjeunais avec un client. J'essayais de rester courtois mais rencontrer mon ami en plein rendez-vous professionnel m'irrita - pour une raison inconnue - il dut pourtant sentir mon animosité car il nous laissa vite non sans un regard noir à mon attention. Mes domestiques subissent aussi mon humeur exécrable; j'en suis conscient mais je n'arrive pas pour autant à calmer mes nerfs.

Qu'attend ce démon pour ce montrer, bon Dieu ?! Va t-il me faire attendre encore longtemps ? J'espère que non car sinon il le regrettera. J'ai déjà réfléchit au moyen de le faire revenir au plus vite mais j'hésite encore à l'utiliser.

* * *

___le 22 juin, le matin_. Ma patience a ses limites et là, il les a frôlé d'un peu trop près. Je me suis décidé cette nuit à utiliser les grands moyens. J'espère seulement pouvoir tenir assez longtemps...

Pour la première fois depuis dès mois, j'ai ôté le pendentif de mon cou. Je l'ai déposé dans le petit coffret ayant appartenu à ma mère que je rangeai ensuite dans ma table de chevet. La séparation fut douloureuse comme je m'y attendais. Il me semblait que je laissai derrière une part de moi: alors que j'écris ces mots, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire, que mon sang bout dans mes veines et dans mes doigts comme pour m'intimer de lâcher ma plume et de récupérer la pierre.

C'est pourquoi je dois partir avant que je ne puisse plus résister davantage.

Malheureusement, nous sommes samedi, je n'ai aucun rendez-vous d'organisé. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que Kiba soit libre et qu'il ne soit pas trop fâché pour m'accueillir chez lui.

Je souhaite seulement ne pas avoir eu tort. Après tout, cela peut aussi mal tourné pour lui que pour moi...

* * *

___le 23 juin, presque midi._ Je suis bien heureux de voir que mon plan a porté ses fruits. Pas de dégâts sévères à déplorer. Du moins pas ceux que je craignais ! Mais plutôt ceux auxquels je ne pouvais imaginer la cause sans rougir violemment ou trembler de tout mon corps...

* * *

_**Attention !** Si cette fiction est classé M, ce n'est pas pour rien. Dans les Prochains Chapitres: Mature Content !_

_Bon ! Beaucoup de blabla pour ce chapitre mais faut bien un moment donné ! Et puis, la fin promet, non ?! Bah j'espère que vous avez pas trouvé ça trop ennuyeux..._

_Reviews pleaz'_


	6. VI-I

**Dæmonic**

* * *

JOURNAL DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

___le 23 juin_. Je pensais ne jamais parvenir jusqu'à la maison Inuzuka: il me semblait que je marchais depuis des heures déjà. Chaque pas m'était plus difficile que le précédent, chaque souffle plus douloureux; le poids de la trahison et du regret m'écrasaient le cœur et une petite voix dans ma tête ne cessait de me souffler des horreurs, des scénarios plus épouvantables les uns que les autres. J'essayais de me persuader qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de me mettre dans de tels états pour une pierre mais il n'y avait rien à faire: je ne me sentais que plus mal. Au moins, j'avais encore assez d'esprit pour me rendre compte de l'absurdité de la situation.

Je reconnu la porte familière de la maison de mon ami et j'en ressentis un grand soulagement ; j'espérais cependant que Kiba ne remarque pas mon profond état de stress. Je frappai et un domestique vint m'ouvrir. Il me fit attendre dans l'entrée et alla m'annoncer au maître des lieux. Des pas rapides m'indiquèrent que Kiba venait me rejoindre ; il apparut dans l'encadrement du salon, les poings sur les hanches, l'air revêche. Je rougis, un peu gêné en me rappelant mon impolitesse lors de notre dernière rencontre.

- Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment en forme, dit-il plus froidement qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Kiba, je-... Commençai-je sans trop savoir quoi dire: je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois...

Mon ami grogna, il secoua la main comme pour balayer la suite de ma phrase.

- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire ! Annonça t-il un sourire aux lèvres ; je haussai un sourcil, légèrement interloqué par l'humeur lunatique de mon ami - probablement était-il heureux de mon intention.

- Mais si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, tu n'as qu'à me parler de ta mystérieuse cavalière au bal, dit-il en m'attirant dans le salon, un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je me laissai faire, amusé du retournement de la situation: son absence de rancune n'était donc pas sans intérêt. La bonne humeur et l'excitation de Kiba me réconfortèrent mais je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise: je me sentais si vulnérable et grotesque sans la pierre, comme si j'étais nu devant le monde entier.

- Alors dis-moi tout ! Où l'as-tu rencontrée ?

J'étais déjà dépité à l'idée de réinventer encore une histoire; ce démon me ferait vraiment perdre toute mon intégrité.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'emballer autant Kiba, dis-je, ce n'est pas une histoire très intéressante. En fait, elle est-... La sœur d'un ancien client avec qui je suis resté en contact. Ils étaient seulement de passage à Londres et... Je lui ai fait visiter la ville et je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne chose de l'emmener à une fête typiquement londonienne...

Kiba fit la moue et se cala au fond de son fauteuil.

- En fait, tu as juste voulu nous en mettre plein la vue ? Dit-il un peu boudeur.

- Non ! Me défendis-je en rougissant. Bien sûr que non !

Mon ami s'esclaffa de ma gêne et me frappa amicalement l'épaule.

- Alors si je comprends bien, il n'y a rien entre vous ? Dit-il avec un regard entendu. Et alors ? Elle ne t'a pas dit si je lui avais fait une bonne impression par hasard ?!

Sa remarque me piqua au vif: l'idée que mon démon lui plaise m'horripila. Ma colère allait exploser mais je la retins de peu.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, annonçai-je froidement, de toute façon elle est déjà repartie.

Je senti que Kiba avec capté mon animosité, j'ignore comment il l'interpréta mais il sembla soudain gêné et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Il détourna la conversation et repartit comme si de rien était.

- Ah ! Tu te rappelles de mon cousin Shino ?!

Je hochai la tête: Kiba en parlait tellement souvent qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'en rappeler. Entre eux, ils s'appelaient cousins mais leurs parents étaient seulement des amis de longue date. Depuis que je connais Kiba, il me rabâche ses histoires incroyables qu'il a vécu avec Shino et quand je rencontrai pour la première fois le dit cousin, j'eus du mal à imaginer que ce garçon calme et timide ait pu faire les quatre-cent coups avec mon hyperactif de meilleur ami !

- Il va me rendre visite aujourd'hui, il doit arriver pour le déjeuner, dit-il en regardant l'horloge au mur.

- Oh ! Je dérange peut-être-...

- Mais non, idiot ! Tu sais bien que Shino t'apprécie beaucoup !

A vrai dire, je ne le savais pas: ce garçon était tellement réservé qu'il n'osait pas me parler à l'époque. Enfin, presque sept ans s'étaient écoulés depuis notre dernière rencontre, il n'était probablement plus le petit garçon craintif que j'avais connu.

- On avait prévu d'aller à l'hippodrome: il s'est découvert une passion pour les paris et les jeux d'argents ! Tu vas voir, il trouve toujours le bon filon: tu n'as qu'à miser sur le même cheval que lui et tu gagneras à coup sur !

Kiba parlait toujours avec exaltation de son ami, jamais il ne semblait s'épuiser. Avant, j'interprétais cette adoration comme celle d'un enfant pour son grand frère, comme si Shino était son idole. Mais, maintenant, je voyais les choses sous un tout autre jour - je me demande si je n'en prends pas conscience à cause de ce que je vis en ce moment même ? -: désormais, il me semblait percevoir de la passion et une tendresse inavouée dans ses discours. Peut-être me faisais-je des idées ! Pourtant, cette nouvelle conclusion ne m'étonnait guère. Mais il n'est pas impossible que je cherchais à voir ce que je désirais juste pour ne plus me sentir le seul dans cette situation...

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Shino apparut, et je me sens encore un peu sous le choque de ses retrouvailles. Mon dernier souvenir de lui était celui d'un adolescent craintif à l'apparence fluette et c'était plus que surprenant de passer de ce souvenir-ci à cette nouvelle vision. Comme nous tous pourtant, il avait évolué et était devenu adulte: je peux même dire qu'il avait très bien grandi. Lorsque je le vis tout d'abord, je fus surpris de sentir mon cœur se serrer comme il me rappelait quelqu'un, mais je n'arrivais pourtant pas à mettre un nom sur cet autre visage. Mais je ne compris que plus tard dans la journée la nature de mon émoi.

D'abord, il y avait son teint pâle, sa mâchoire dure et ses sourcils froncés lui conférant un air renfrogné et qui n'inspirait guère l'envie de l'aborder. Ses yeux étaient noirs et inexpressifs: il me semblait que son regard fouillait mon âme. Désagréable et pourtant, je me sentis bien familier de ce genre de sensations. Lorsqu'il ne me regardait pas, je me sentais plus à l'aise et en profitais pour le détailler davantage. Et je compris alors que le Shino que j'avais connu n'avait pas changé tant que ça.

Au déjeuner, je remarquai qu'il avait conservé ses tics protecteurs: lorsqu'il parlait, il fronçait automatiquement les sourcils comme pour repousser l'attention et les regards de lui, et puis il montait toujours haut son col pour dissimuler son menton – s'il avait pu y camoufler sa tête entière, je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Et sa voix grave était toujours aussi douce et basse, n'osant trop hausser le ton. J'en conclus que cet air un peu revêche n'était qu'un masque involontaire car, au fond, il était toujours aussi discret et gentil.

Je remarquai aussi que l'attitude de Kiba avait changé. J'étais d'ailleurs un peu embarrassé, bien que je me rappelai que ça avait toujours été ainsi. Mon ami n'avait aucune pitié à taquiné le bon Shino, parfois presque à la limite de la grossièreté; il portait haut sa voix couvrant celle discrète de son ami, n'ayant aucun remord à lui couper la parole. Pourtant, l'autre ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper davantage, au contraire : il me semblait que son regard était bien plus doux lorsque Kiba lui parlait ou s'esclaffait. A moi, il me souriait timidement mais sans grande conviction. Et ces regards et sourires perdus commençaient vraiment à me conforter dans mes insensées suppositions. Mais, si c'était bien le cas, j'étais sûr qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendait compte.

Ce repas-là eut un bon effet sur mon stress en tout cas: j'étais très occupé à décrypter les messages subliminaux dans les gestes et les mots des deux amis que j'en oubliai mon désarroi. Cela ne dura guère malheureusement ; l'atroce confusion reprit lorsque nous partîmes en calèche jusqu'à l'hippodrome. Le bruit de la ville, celui de la voiture mêlé à la conversation de mes amis ne suffirent pas à me tirer de l'insupportable silence de ma poitrine. Non pas à défaut de mon cœur à moi, mais à celui qui pendait habituellement à mon cou, battant au même rythme que le mien. Et lorsque je fermai les yeux, les ténèbres sous mes paupières me montrèrent le visage pâle et souffreteux du démon puis son cadavre comme quand je l'avais découvert. Le brimbalements de la calèche et hennissements des chevaux se transformèrent en craquement d'os et plaintes écœurantes. La voiture s'arrêta bientôt et lorsque j'ouvris les paupières, je retombai dans la douloureuse lumière, pas plus consolante que la noirceur de mes pensées. Je remarquai que Shino m'observait de son regard impénétrable; je sursautai alors car après ces rêves obscures, je crus que c'était ce démon qui me regardait. Je compris enfin que le trouble que j'avais ressenti plus tôt était dû à leur ressemblance. Pourtant, ils n'avaient guère d'autre en commun que leur teint blanc maladif, leur cheveux corbeau et leur moue impassible. A cet instant, je crus que je perdais réellement la tête: j'étais devenu fou au point de voir les traits de ce démon sur ceux de l'innocence humaine.

- Tout va bien Naruto ? S'inquiéta Shino, tu es très pâle...

Mes yeux se réhabituèrent au jour et vaquèrent entre les visages inquiets de Shino puis de Kiba.

- Je- je ne suis pas très à l'aise en voiture !

- C'est nouveau ça, ronchonna Kiba l'air suspicieux.

Shino se pencha sur moi, très près, et m'observa d'un œil expert. Un peu gêné que Kiba nous regarde, je leur assurai que j'allais bien et sorti de la carriole à la suite de mon ami. Je respirai un bon bol d'air et souris franchement pour les assurer de ma bonne santé. Les deux me laissèrent tranquille mais Shino demeura à mes côtés et je suspectais qu'il ne me surveille du coin de l'œil.

En cette chaude début d'après-midi - quoi qu'un peu orageuse: il allait probablement pleuvoir dès le soir -, un samedi qui plus est, le stade était bien plein. Il y avait bien sur des gens de la Haute, aristocrates et nobliaux plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres accompagnés de leur femme en toilette clinquante, des nouveaux riches et d'autres bien plus modestes. Pour ma part, que ce soit les conversations assommantes durant les mondanités ou que ce soit les jeux d'argents comme ceux des champs de courses, je ne suis guère accoutumé à ses occupations de riche ainsi qu'à la foule qu'elles réunissent. En clair, en plus de mon mal être, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise entre tout ce beau monde. A mon grand soulagement, Shino me guida et je fus aussi très reconnaissant à Kiba de ne pas s'éterniser avec ses connaissances.

D'abord, nous regardâmes deux courses avant que mes amis ne se décident à jouer. Ils me demandèrent si je voulais parier aussi, je refusais et ils me laissèrent sur les gradins en me promettant qu'ils allaient faire vite. J'avais presque l'impression d'être un poussin couvé par deux mère-poules.

Après leur départ, j'essayai de me concentrer sur les bêtes qui trottaient tranquillement, inconscientes de l'argent misé sur leur tête et celle de leur cavalier. Mon attention se porta sur un cheval à la robe louvet: le poil mordoré et la crinières noires comme le bas de ses membres. Des gradins où j'étais installé, je pouvais voir ses muscles puissant saillir sous sa peau épaisse, ses poils luire de sueur du précédent effort et son cou se tendre sous les caresses d'encouragement de son monteur. Il était majestueux et splendide et pourtant si docile sous la main de l'homme.

Je pris conscience, non sans horreur, que lui et moi étions pareils : nous savions tous deux qui était le dominateur, nous savions aussi que nous ne pouvions résister au contact de cette main car nous étions soumis et fidèles. Lui et moi acceptions notre sort, quoi qu'il en puisse paraître indigne à d'autre, nous, nous le chérissions et en étions totalement satisfaits. Parce qu'une fois qu'on a goûté à cette main qui nous dirige, qui nous apprivoise, on ne désire pas d'autres caresses que celles qu'elle nous administre. C'est un amour si aveugle et passionné qu'on oublie que cette main peut aussi frapper.

Un mouvement à mes côtés me tira brusquement de mes choquantes révélations ; c'était Kiba et Shino qui revenaient. Leurs regards inquiets m'indiquèrent que ma tête devait faire définitivement peur. Mais ils ne dirent rien, ils savaient que j'allais démentir de toute façon.

Une autre course s'annonça et la ferveur de mes amis reprit le dessus sur leur inquiétude ; la tension de l'attente avant le coup d'envoi se faisait sentir, presque palpable. Puis le bruit singulier retentit et les chevaux s'élancèrent ; les cris d'encouragement ou de furie s'amplifiaient à mesure que les bêtes se rapprochaient de la ligne d'arrivée. Mon regard suivait toujours le cheval de tout à l'heure; il était magnifique comme il volait au dessus de l'herbe, seul les mottes de terre qui se soulevaient à son passage témoignaient qu'il touchait bien le sol. Il n'était pas encore le dernier mais avançait parmi la dernière ligne. Pourtant, comme la fin du parcours approchait, le cheval accéléra diligemment : je sentis mon cœur se serrer à mesure qu'il glissait entre les autres et il prit la tête juste avant de passer la ligne d'arrivée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie comme si moi-même j'avais gagné. Kiba râla à mes côtés et Shino resta muet mais je pus voir sur son billet qu'il avait miser sur mon cheval.

- J'aurais dû parier en fait ! M'esclaffais-je.

- Tu portes la poisse, Naruto ! Grogna Kiba en chiffonnant son billet.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas misé sur le même cheval que Shino ? Tu disais qu'il trouvait toujours le bon filon ? Le taquinais-je même si je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait seulement pour tenir tête à son ami.

Puis nous restâmes tous les deux cois lorsque Shino déclara:

- C'est grâce à toi, Naruto. Je ne savais pas vraiment sur quel cheval miser mais j'ai remarqué que tu t'intéressais particulièrement à celui-ci.

Il dût remarquer notre étonnement car il s'empressa d'ajouter, non sans gêne :

- Kiba est persuadé que j'ai un don, se moqua t-il timidement, mais en fait, j'ai toujours eu la chance d'avoir un novice avec moi et rien ne vaut la première impression d'un œil neuf, à mon avis ! C'est la chance du débutant, dit-on !

Je souris mais me sentis tout de même un peu gêné vis-à-vis de Kiba.

Nous passâmes le restant de l'après-midi sur les gradins et, à croire que la ferveur du jeu était contagieuse, je me sentis bientôt emporté par l'excitation des courses – bien que je me gardais de sortir mon argent. Kiba ne paria plus et Shino remporta deux autres courses. Mon cheval ne gagna guère de nouveau mais je n'étais pas moins fier de sa précédente victoire, et c'est peu-être bien grâce à cela que je réussis à me prendre au jeu.

Le ciel commença à se noircir alors : un orage se préparait à éclater. Kiba proposa de partir avant qu'il ne pleuve pour de bon mais nous n'eûmes guère de chance : à peine rentrés dans la voiture que la pluie commença à tomber à grosses gouttes. Le voyage fut fort peu agréable : nous ne pouvions nous entendre parler comme l'eau tombait dans un fracas assourdissant sur le toit du véhicule, et la terre détrempée ne rendait le voyage que plus cahoteux encore. Quand nous arrivâmes à la demeure Inuzuka, le tonnerre gronda. Et lorsque je levais les yeux, cet enfer céleste me parut comme un mauvais présage. Un grondement plus fort me fit sursauter quand je sortis de la voiture et je me dépêchai de rejoindre mes amis sous l'auvent.

- Quel temps ! Râla Kiba en ouvrant sa porte.

Shino entra à sa suite mais je ne les suivis pas.

- Je vais rentrer à la maison...

- Quoi ?! Sous cette pluie ? Veux-tu vraiment attraper la mort, imbécile ?! Attends au moins que ça se calme...

- Ça va aller... Enfin, je veux dire que le temps n'est pas près de ce calmer, à mon avis ! Et puis je me connais : si je reste chez toi « juste le temps que la pluie se calme », je sais que je vais finir par y rester dormir ! Dis-je en riant bêtement.

- Et t'aurais pas pu le dire avant que la voiture ne s'en aille, idiot ?! Se renfrogna Kiba alors que Shino s'esclaffait de mon étonnement.

Mon ami soupira et regarda vers les cieux enragés.

- Il va y avoir des éclairs sous peu, je ne peux pas te prêter de parapluie...

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Dis-je pour le rassurer et je rajoutai pour le taquiner un peu: Et puis, on dit bien que les idiots n'attrapent jamais froid...

Cette fois, Shino rit de bon cœur et Kiba esquissa un sourire avant de grommeler:

- Moque-toi de moi, gamin !

Puis je les saluai et m'éclipsai sous la pluie battante, rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper les trombes d'eau glacé. Et lorsque le tonnerre grondait, mon estomac se contractait violemment de terreur; je n'avais jamais été effrayé par les orages pourtant, mais celui-ci était bien trop personnel: il me semblait que ce ciel déversait sa colère sur moi et ses pleurs incessants me plongèrent de nouveau dans les tréfonds de l'angoisse et du remord. Plus insupportable que jamais.

Entre les sombres nuages vomissant leurs flots diluviens, la nuit tomba doucement, noircissant un peu plus ce ciel ravagé. Je parvins chez moi avant que le jour ne meurt tout à fait. A peine eus-je passé la porte qu'on me prit en main: mon majordome me débarrassa de mes affaires trempés et ma servante m'amena en vitesse une serviette épaisse et chaude. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi froid il me semble: ses eaux glacés avaient traversées ma peau et imbibaient mes os. Je me précipitais à l'étage, les épaules enveloppées dans la serviette, en criant que j'allais prendre un bain bouillant de suite.

Une sourde angoisse m'envahit lorsque je posai la main sur la poignée de ma chambre. J'étais pétrifié et en même temps si excité à l'idée de ce que j'allais trouver derrière cette porte. C'est étrange de se sentir aussi attiré par le danger.

Je fermai les yeux, expirai un bon coup et ouvris brusquement la porte: je fus alors choqué de ne rien trouver d'anormal. J'avoue avoir ressenti une grande déception à ce moment-là.

La chaleur ambiante de la pièce commença à s'imprégner à mes vêtements humides, les collants désagréablement à ma peau. Mais alors que je défaisais tant bien que mal les boutons de ma chemise, un bruit feutré dans mon dos me fit sursauter. Je fis volte-face, manquant de trébucher dans mes propres pieds; un petit cri de surprise m'échappa et je me plaquai la main sur le bouche, définitivement bouleversé.

Sasuke était bien là et se soutenait tant bien que mal au rebord du lit; je devinais qu'il devait être allongé par terre c'était pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt. Jamais je n'eus autant de remords qu'à la vue de son visage. Sa peau était si blanche qu'on pouvait suivre le chemin sinueux de ses veines au travers; ses joues et ses yeux étaient creusés semblable à ceux d'un cadavre. Ses lèvres si rouges auparavant avaient disparu dévoilant ses canines proéminentes. Et les muscles de son cou apparaissaient saillant à chacune de ses inspirations douloureuses. C'était tellement étrange ! Lui qui était si fort, si habile: c'était un spectacle des plus désarmants de le voir aussi vulnérable.

- Mon Dieu ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Laissai-je tomber avant de me rappeler que, peut-être, je n'y étais pas pour rien.

- Tu me le demandes vraiment ? Gronda t-il.

Ses doigts osseux tirèrent sur les draps pour redresser son corps frêle puis quand il fut assez stable, il découvrit sa paume où m'attendait le pendentif. Je compris avec un certains retard qu'il me demandait de le récupérer au plus vite. Je tendis la main : mes doigts effleurèrent à peine les siens. Dès que je repris la pierre, une chaleur réconfortante m'inonda de toute part et je ne pu retenir un soupire de soulagement – ou d'allégresse, je ne sais... - je l'accrochai à mon cou et se faisant, je me demandais comment j'avais pu tenir toute une journée sans elle.

Un soupire grave attira mon attention: Sasuke reprenait des couleurs à vu d'œil, enfin, sa peau passa du blanc translucide à l'opale délicat. Il fit craquer son cou dans un bruit sinistre et se releva enfin. A vrai dire, le voir reprendre consistance aussi vite m'inquiéta quelque peu. Il posa sur moi ses yeux noirs, terribles ; la sanction allait tomber: c'était inévitable.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris ? Tu me hais donc au point de vouloir ma mort ?

- Non ! C'est que- Tu ne te montrais plus... Tentais-je d'expliquer. J'étais inquiet...

Il s'approcha alors, son pas était encore mal assuré mais je n'osais tout de même pas faire un geste de recul.

- Inquiet ? Répéta t-il froidement. Est-ce-que tu te moques de moi, Uzumaki ? N'est-ce-pas toi qui m'as demandé du temps-...

- Si ! Le coupai-je. Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de ne plus apparaître...

- Alors... Tu es en train de me dire que tu as essayé de me tuer, tu m'as... Privé de mon cœur pour me forcer à revenir ?

J'ouvris la bouche, près à répliquer mais ne trouvais pourtant rien à contredire. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas imaginé les choses sous cet angle-là, et c'était seulement maintenant que je me rendais compte de la gravité de mon acte. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer et j'eus un haut-le-cœur comme l'image de son cadavre étendu au pied de mon lit m'apparaissait. Je comprenais tellement mieux pourquoi il nous trouvait si égoïste, nous les hommes, et à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais que lui donner raison.

- Tu me rends dingue, tu le sais ça ? Grogna t-il en se massant les tempes. Les humains sont si compliqués...

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise: il n'y avait ni colère ni rancœur dans sa voix, juste une réelle incompréhension. Moi qui étais en train de me ronger d'inquiétude, lui semblait ce moquer éperdument de la situation.

- Non... Pas les humains, juste toi.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et haussa un sourcil comme je restais médusé.

- Aurais-tu préféré que je me mette en colère ? Devina t-il, un sourire malsain pendu à ses lèvres.

- Non mais je-... Tentais-je d'articuler définitivement perdu.

Il haussa juste les épaules et continua sans faire attention à moi.

- Et bien je suppose que nous sommes quittes maintenant, non ? Annonça t-il.

Je saisissais mieux pourquoi il ne s'emballait pas : il allait profiter de la situation à son avantage. Et il savait pertinemment que le tourment et le poids des remords sur ma conscience étaient la meilleure façon de le faire s'acquitter de tous pêchés. Mais même en sachant avoir été manipulé, je me sentais juste infiniment soulagé de ne plus avoir à lui en vouloir comme si ma colère n'avait été jusque-là, qu'un devoir pour mon ego. Et je m'en rendais bien compte, il m'aurait été si facile de lui pardonner, même sans toute cette mise en scène.

Je ne dis rien pourtant, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir – peut-être aussi parce que je n'avais rien à dire –, j'étais bien trop bouleversé de me sentir aussi désarmé devant ce démon. Je voulu m'éclipser dans la salle d'eau, mais une main vigoureuse me retint; j'eus un frisson en songeant qu'il avait retrouver ses forces bien trop vite à mon goût.

- Ou est-ce-que tu vas ? Demanda t-il placidement.

- Je suis trempé jusqu'au os, si tu n'avais pas remarqué. Et je suis glacé...

Un long tremblement me secoua de nouveau comme pour illustrer mes paroles.

- Et alors ? Dit-il. Ce n'est pas très courtois d'abandonner ton invité alors que tu t'es donné tant de mal à le faire venir...

Je me dégageai vite fait de son emprise, ne sachant que trop bien ce que réservait de tels sous-entendus. Mais à peine m'eus-je décollé de lui qu'il m'empoigna brusquement sous les hanches et me plaqua contre lui.

- Mais si tu as si froid...

Sa voix avait retrouvé toute sa profondeur et bien plus encore: elle me semblait comme un feu ardent, près à ravager ma conscience. Ses yeux était de nouveau rouges sombres, cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu ainsi et j'en ressentis une profonde satisfaction.

- Je peux très bien te réchauffer.

Et alors il ouvrit la bouche et expira tout contre ma joue: son souffle embrasa ma peau, une étincelle parcourra ma mâchoire et fondit dans ma gorge où elle finit de s'incendier totalement. Et les flammes du désir coulèrent dans mes membres, jusqu'au bout des doigts et dans mes reins; tout mon corps fut bientôt consumé par ce feu ardent et mystérieux et les tremblements se changèrent peu à peu en frisson de plaisir.

Ses mains quittèrent mes hanches et vinrent enserrer délicieusement mon cou, je rejetai la tête en arrière et fermai les yeux pour ressentir un peu plus leur puissance sur ma pomme d'Adam. Alors il se colla plus étroitement à moi et je pus éprouver dans son corps la même tension que dans le mien. Il insinua un genou entre mes cuisses et le remonta fébrilement vers l'intérieur; mes jambes flageolèrent brusquement et succombèrent à mon poids. Mais Sasuke me souleva du sol avant que je ne m'écroule et me déposa sur le lit; alors seulement, je rouvris les paupières et tombai dans le brasier ardent de ses iris. Et mon cœur se serra à l'idée que ses sombres prunelles ne brillent de convoitise et de désir seulement pour moi.

Oui, j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'admirer dans toute sa dépravation et sa sensualité, le seul à pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son cœur tout contre ma chair. J'étais le seul à avoir le droit de contempler ses faiblesses car j'en étais l'unique origine.

Et de tout temps, de tout lieu, de toute vie, je refusais qu'il en soit autrement.

* * *

_Oups... Le chapitre n'est pas fini, il est tout près et n'attends plus que vous ! ;)_

_J'ai mis du temps et j'en suis désolé ! Veuillez m'excuser ! Mais si je prends pas mon temps, je sais que je vais bâcler cette fic' donc il vaut mieux pour vous que ça soit comme ça ! ;3_

_Reviews, pleaz' !_


	7. VI-II

**Dæmonic**

* * *

JOURNAL DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

___le 23 juin_. Le tonnerre grondait toujours et la pluie battait inlassablement les carreaux. Une mer sombre et bouillonnante de nuages cachait la lumière du soleil. Parfois des éclairs silencieux trouaient le ciel désordonné et éclairaient vivement les rues, les pièces par les fenêtres et toute la vie abritée.

Mais cette tempête-là n'était rien comparée à celle qui faisait rage dans mon cœur, dans mon corps tout entier, anéantissant ma raison, abrutissant mes gestes et mes sens. La foudre du désir s'abattit à maintes reprises au creux de mes reins, avivant d'avantage l'incendie grisant de l'excitation.

Et ces yeux-là ! Ces yeux qui me dévoraient, me consumaient, me tuaient. Ses pupilles dilatées et fiévreuses, continuant de s'agrandir à l'instar de l'excitation jusqu'à ce que les iris ne soient réduits qu'à de minces arcs de flammes. C'était le regard que j'aimais tant, celui de notre première rencontre, aussi effrayant qu'excitant. Il possédait cependant une lueur inattendue: un éclat qui adoucissait grandement son regard mais qui le rendait encore plus troublant et insaisissable.

Il pencha la tête en avant, alors ses cheveux dissimulèrent cette étrange lueur et dessinèrent des ombres surréalistes sur sa face blanche. Son corps au dessus du mien était lourd et il s'appuyait sans ménagement sur mon ventre, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Sa bouche s'étira, dévoilant la pointe de ses canines; ses lèvres étaient si rouges sur sa peau de marbre, si rouges et tentatrices. Il se baissa de nouveau, ses coudes se plièrent et nos visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Si proche de la délivrance. Et bien que mon sang courait comme des torrents de laves dans mes veines, bien que mon souffle me brûlait les poumons et la gorge, je ne bougeai pas, incapable même de ciller ou d'expirer.

Il s'amusait bien de mon état léthargique mais je savais aussi à quel point il n'était pas patient pour ces choses là. Il ne résisterait pas plus longtemps et dans un feulement coléreux, il s'emparerait de ma bouche avec brusquerie puis, plus doucement, il glisserait sa langue contre la mienne, l'emportant dans une danse effrénée et voluptueuse. Et ses doigts s'enrouleraient autour de mon cou dans un geste autant possessif que protecteur...

Mais un coup sourd à la porte me fit sursauter violemment et voler en éclat mon doux rêve éveillé. Le démon poussa un grognement et jeta un regard noir vers la porte. Un deuxième coup à la porte et la voix de mon majordome me tira définitivement du lit.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Criai-je en me dégageant de ma chemise puis de mon pantalon.

- Tu te déshabilles pour tes domestiques mais pas pour moi ? Déclara Sasuke d'une voix forte mais d'un doigt sur les lèvres, je lui sommai de se taire. Il grommela et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Dans la salle d'eau, je finis de me dévêtir, enfilai en vitesse mon peignoir et me mouillai les cheveux comme si je venais tout juste de sortir du bain. Cette mise en scène fit ricaner le démon et une nouvelle fois, je lui demandai de garder le silence. Puis j'ouvris enfin la porte, faisant face au domestique; j'enfonçai mes mains tremblantes dans les poches du vêtement alors que l'autre prenait la parole.

- Le dîner est servi, monsieur, annonça mon majordome avec un sourire malicieux.

- Hum je- je n'ai vraiment pas faim, ce soir, dis-je en m'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

Il haussa un sourcil, étonné que je saute un repas.

- Je suis vraiment fatigué maintenant, m'expliquai-je. Je ne me sens pas la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit !

Il hocha la tête, secouant sa tignasse blanche.

- Alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, monsieur.

Il se courba légèrement puis se détourna. Et j'ajoutai avant qu'il n'ait disparu tout à fait :

- Oh ! Et ne me réveille pas demain !

- Bien entendu, monsieur. Comme tous les dimanches matin... Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel puis il ajouta comme s'il venait seulement de s'en rappeler: Ah ! Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires mouillées devant votre porte, Miss Tenten s'en chargera.

- Ah oui ! Alors- Et bien, bonne nuit, Jiraiya !

Quoi que puisse en dire mon entourage, mon père et moi-même avons toujours été proche de nos domestiques, surtout du vieux Jiraiya que je considérais comme un membre à part entière de ma famille. Le majordome sourit à pleine dent et mit la main devant sa bouche pour contenir son rire.

- Bonne nuit, gamin. répondit-il, oubliant les formalités puis il se détourna.

Je fis un pas en arrière et fermai la porte derrière moi, content et soulagé à l'idée de ne plus être dérangé de la soirée. Et lorsque je me retournai, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec le démon; mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine comme je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver si proche. Il avança et instinctivement, je fis un pas en arrière mais mon dos rencontra le bois de la porte, me bloquant toute échappatoire – non pas que j'en désirais une. Son sourire s'élargit et il murmura:

- Nous voilà tranquilles donc.

Il se plaqua contre moi et me saisit par les flancs, ses mains descendirent sur mes reins, mes fesses puis mes cuisses. Alors il les remonta sur ses hanches et spontanément, j'enroulais mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui. Il passa ses mains sous le peignoir, tâtant mes fesses nues; je hoquetais à ce contact si direct et ma réaction de prude le fit ricaner. Et comme pour me provoquer, il recommença plus franchement encore; cette fois, je gémis distinctement en fourrant mon nez dans son cou. Si proche que mon souffle me revenait plus brûlant après avoir rencontré son corps. Si proche que ma bouche humide effleurait sa clavicule comme je tremblais sous ses caresses. Tellement proche que je pouvais ressentir le triste silence dans sa poitrine.

Alors mon dos quitta son appui et je m'accrochai plus fermement, il m'emmena au lit où il m'allongea sous lui. D'un geste habile, il défit la ceinture puis écarta les pans du vêtement. Et alors mes joues s'embrasèrent devant son regard appréciateur: il me scrutait sans aucune gêne ni pudeur. Ses yeux noirs me couvraient tout à fait, à tel point que je n'avais plus l'impression que mon corps m'appartenait. D'un seul regard, il me posséda totalement.

Ma nudité d'abord si gênante, ne me préoccupa bientôt plus. Les sensations primaient sur tout le reste si bien que je perdis conscience de moi-même. Cette nuit, je n'existais plus vraiment; je n'étais plus que de la chair sensible où de la sueur brûlante luisait comme de la pluie, je n'étais plus que du sang chauffé à blanc rougissant mon corps, martelant mes tempes et mon aine. Je n'avais seulement conscience que de lui et de sa bouche humide me grisant de baisers, de ses paumes moites sur mes hanches, de son corps qui glissait fébrilement contre le mien, mélangeant nos sueurs, fondant en moi au point de n'être plus qu'un.

Finalement, Je suis bien heureux de voir que mon plan a porté ses fruits. Pas de dégâts sévères à déplorer. Du moins pas ceux que je craignais ! Mais plutôt ceux auxquels je ne pouvais imaginer la cause sans rougir violemment ou trembler de tout mon corps; cependant par décence et pour préserver ma dignité, je m'abstiendrais d'en parler davantage.

* * *

JOURNAL DE NARUTO UZUMAKI, BILLET DE SASUKE A L'ATTENTION DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

Par décence dis-tu ? Est-ce la décence qui te faisait t'agripper à mon dos, le griffant et me mordant les épaules avec furie ? Et est-ce par décence que tu ondulais, te déhanchant contre moi en gémissant et criant tour à tour comme si tu avais le diable au corps ? Je n'ose trop m'avancer, mais il ne me semble pas que c'était de la décence ou même de l'humilité qui brillaient dans tes yeux alors que tu me suppliais du regard, en gémissant que tu voulais me sentir plus profondément encore.

La raison ne te réussis décidément pas, alors ne cherche pas à être plus moraliste que tu ne l'es. Moi, je t'ai vu comme tu es réellement: sensible, dépravé, superbe. Ta voix enraillée inspirant la perversion et le vice, tes yeux d'azur dégoulinant de débauche, tes mains et tes lèvres tremblantes, désireuses d'éprouver plus de chair et de sueur.

Alors c'est par décence et par amour de la vérité que je vais dévoiler à tes yeux comment tu étais et comme je te vois encore :

L'air de la pièce était chaud et humide, rendant l'ambiance aussi intime que suffocante. Ton corps frémissait sous cette insupportable tension, la respiration haletante et les muscles tendus à l'extrême. Mes doigts effleurèrent tes côtes lorsque j'ôtais ton habit, déclenchant un spasme de tremblements. J'admirai ta nudité et la volupté de ta peau où saillaient des veines gonflées de désir. Et je touchai tous ce que je voyais; sans embarras pour toi, je caressai ton ventre chaud, éprouvai la sensibilité de l'intérieur de tes cuisses et avec toute la force de mon désir, remontai le long de ta verge. Tes yeux se détournèrent, fixant un point invisible derrière mon épaule comme embarrassé de ce que ma main te faisait. Alors j'enroulai mes doigts autour de ta chair brûlante et recommençai plus vigoureusement encore. Et bientôt, tes muscles se délièrent, ton visage s'apaisa tout à fait et ton corps se mit à onduler en rythme avec mes gestes, glissant sur les draps de satin. Tu ne retins guère plus tes plaintes et je me gorgeai de tes mignons gémissements, de ta voix trouble qui était alors le son même de la luxure. J'accélérai et ton corps ne pus plus suivre la cadence. Tes doigts se crispaient sur les draps, tes reins se cambraient et tressautaient en sentant venir la fin; et puis ta bouche s'ouvrit largement, haletant comme un chien, mais l'air qui sortait asséchait ta gorge et tes lèvres. Alors dans cette béance fragile, j'entrai mes doigts, les faisant glisser sur ta langue rose et t'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Pourtant tu n'essayas pas de t'échapper de mon emprise: ta main vint s'enrouler autour de la mienne, poussant mes doigts plus loin dans ta bouche alors que ta langue roulait fébrilement contre eux.

Et puis dans un dernier tremblement, ton bassin se souleva du lit, ton dos s'arqua comme si tout ton corps se tendait vers le ciel, et tu te libéras dans ma paume et sur ton ventre chaud. Alors seulement je retirai mes doigts; tu inspiras de grandes goulées d'air, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale. Ton corps lourd retomba et tu restas pantelant, assommé par ce violent plaisir qu'est la jouissance. Ton cœur battait à tout rompre, et ses échos étaient si puissants que mon cœur de pierre semblait revivre véritablement. Je me penchai sur ta poitrine, écoutant la douce mais violente mélodie d'un cœur en délire. Alors enfin, tu semblas reprendre conscience et glissas une main dans mes cheveux, les caressant comme si tu me remerciais. Je me soulevai et me portai à tes lèvres que j'embrassai avec frénésie, ne te laissant même pas le loisir de respirer. Tes mains tremblantes s'accrochaient à ma nuque, tirant sur mes habits avec le peu de force qui leur restaient.

Je m'éloignai alors et me retrouvai piégé dans l'azur fiévreux de tes yeux: les paupières à demi fermées, les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation mais baignant dans un iris plus claire, plus larmoyant que d'habitude, comme si la dépravation naissait au cœur même de l'innocence. Ta bouche entrouverte, rouge et palpitante, m'appelait à d'autres baisers mais je me reculai pour m'en réchapper. Tu me suivis dans mon mouvement et alors que je me redressais sur les genoux, tes bras vinrent enlacer ma taille et ta joue se coller à mon ventre. Puis timidement, tes mains glissèrent sous mes vêtements et effleurèrent ma peau; un irrépressible frisson parcourra l'entièreté de mon corps à ce contact pourtant si insignifiant, se répandant jusque dans tes doigts. Je vis ta bouche s'ouvrir et tes yeux s'écarquiller de surprise, toi-même étonné de l'effet de ta caresse; alors tu te fis plus entreprenant et souleva le tissu, découvrant mon ventre. Je lâchai un grognement et te repoussai sur le matelas, pas vraiment enchanté que tu prennes ainsi les devants. Je m'évadai de tes bras et me relevai; mes jambes étaient légèrement engourdies d'être restées si longtemps dans la même position. Tu t'assis et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, l'air un peu boudeur; mais ton chagrin s'envola bien vite lorsque sous tes yeux gourmands, je me déshabillai. Instinctivement, tu te rapprochas du bord du lit et tendis la main lorsque je fus entièrement nu.

Jamais encore je n'avais sentis une telle oppression; ton regard pesant me dévorait des pieds à la tête, étincelant comme s'il observait quelque chose de merveilleux mais qu'il ne comprenait pourtant pas. Alors je m'approchai et ta paume chaude et un peu tremblante se plaqua contre mon ventre. Comme tu avais l'air intimidé, si soumis devant moi, déjà fébrile de mes prochaines caresses. Je glissai mes doigts dans ma bouche, les humidifiant abondamment; tes yeux s'écarquillèrent autant de surprise que d'envie, fixant mes doigts allant et venant contre ma langue dans un geste plus qu'explicite. Puis je remplaçai mes doigts par tes lèvres désireuses d'attention et mes mains glissèrent sur tes hanches, laissant un sillon humide sur tes côtes puis tes fesses à mesure que je descendais. Et aussi innocent que tu sois, il ne me sembla pas un instant que tu te doutas de ce qui allait advenir.

Un gémissement douloureux se perdit dans ma bouche lorsque j'entrai en toi; tu voulus te dégager mais je raffermis ma prise, te collant davantage à moi. Je sentis des larmes salées se mêler à nos baisers puis tes ongles me griffèrent le torse mais je n'arrêtai ni ma main ni ma langue; ton anneau de chair se détendait sous la violence de mes assauts, le plaisir commençait à se faire sentir dans les geignements que j'avalais mais la douleur ne devait pas en rester moindre.

Et puis soudain, tes doigts cessèrent de me maltraiter, tout ton corps se tendit contre le mien, pressant ta verge contre mon bassin, alors que tes fesses se tendaient comme pour sentir plus profondément mes doigts. Alors je libérai ta bouche, estimant que désormais tu serais trop emporté pour te plaindre de mes agissements. Et brusquement, je retirai mes doigts et tu pleuras et tremblas sous le vide insupportable qui t'envahit. Je passai tes jambes sur mes hanches et te rallongeai sous moi. Puis écartant largement tes cuisses, je me plaçai à ton entrée. Tes yeux à demi-clos, tes dents mordillant tes tendres lèvres, tes doigts se crispant sur la peau de mon dos, m'avisaient que tu étais plus qu'impatient de me recevoir. Alors, lorsque je poussai sur ton anneau de nouveau serré, ton corps m'avala tout entier, m'accueillant dans un étau chaud et étroit. Délicieusement compressé comme si nos chairs se fondaient l'une dans l'autre. Je remontai tes jambes sur mes côtes m'enfonçant plus encore, puis je bougeai en toi, sur toi. Tes gémissements se changèrent en cris de plaisir, tes cuisses tremblaient sous mes doigts, ta sueur se collait à ma peau comme je glissais contre toi. Ton corps suivait difficilement le rythme que je lui imposais, ondulant sous moi, se cambrant à chaque coup de rein.

Et alors, arriva le moment où tes muscles se bandèrent durement, où ta chair s'ouvrit largement et qu'elle supplia, incapable de ressentir plus de plaisir dans la douceur. Je m'enfonçai plus loin et plus fort, heurtant cet endroit sensible qui te faisait te cambrer violemment et pousser des cris déchirants. Un spasme parcourra ton corps et ta chair se serra soudainement autour de moi, si serrée que je sentais ton sang battre contre ma verge; et tu te déversas en une longue plainte rauque. Je me rengainai une dernière fois puis je te suivis dans l'allégresse, ne pouvant plus supporter davantage cette brûlante exiguïté. Je me dégageai et presque assis sur ton aine, je me libérai encore, mélangeant nos semences sur ton abdomen.

Tu me regardas faire sans vraiment me voir, encore grisé par le violent plaisir de l'orgasme. Alors je te réveillai doucement en assaillant ta bouche; après quelques secondes à reprendre conscience de ta réalité, tu daignas enfin remuer un peu ta langue. Mais même éreinté par l'effort et le plaisir, j'aurais voulu continuer toute la nuit; cependant tes paupières étaient déjà à demi-closes et tes muscles lourds de fatigue. Avec un grognement, je me dégageai de ta bouche, conscient que si je continuai à t'embrasser ainsi, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, que tu tombes de sommeil ou non. Et à peine fus-je sortis du lit que tu dormais déjà: la respiration profonde, le visage apaisé où s'étirait un sourire béat. Et après m'être rhabillé, je t'observai longuement, hésitant entre rester et te dévorer de nouveau ou partir simplement. Ta peau halé sur les draps brillants me faisaient irrésistiblement envie; alors je décidai que je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir avant d'entendre une dernière fois ta voix enraillée ou d'éprouver encore un peu la douceur de ta peau, et son goût de pluie et de sueur mélangées.

Je me rassis à tes côtés et remonta ma main de l'intérieur de ta cuisse jusqu'à ton ventre humide où brillaient nos semences. Ton corps frémit légèrement sous la caresse mais le sommeil ne te lâcha pas. Alors, définitivement enthousiaste à profiter de ta vulnérabilité, je me penchai sur ton ventre et du bout de la langue, savourai ton fluide comme je l'aurais fait de ton sang. Un goût doucereux s'insinua dans ma bouche; plus épais et plus collant mais tout aussi fort que du sang, pas vital cependant. Je me redressai et vins te faire partager la fabuleuse saveur: j'embrassais tes lèvres endormis, glissant ma langue entre elles. Le liquide opalin coula sur ta joue comme tu ouvrais la bouche à ce moment-là, zébrant d'un sillon blanchâtre l'une de tes étranges marques. Je souris en t'imaginant ce matin te laver le visage en te demandant ce que c'était; tu n'aimeras probablement pas le savoir.

Puis je redescendis entre tes cuisses où ta verge m'appelait à de nouvelles caresses. Je l'effleurai et voyant qu'aucune réaction n'en découlait, je la pris doucement en main. La chair était moins brûlante qu'avant mais bien plus collante. Mes doigts glissaient mal sur elle et j'entrepris juste de m'y prendre autrement, mais toujours avec prudence pour ne pas t'éveiller. Je me penchais jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres se referment sur ta virilité, alors ton corps tressaillit vraiment et un léger soupire t'échappa. Je recommençai, l'enfonçant plus loin encore, tout contre ma langue. En quelques allées seulement ta chair se durcit et se réchauffa de nouveau. Tes soupires s'intensifiaient à mesure que j'accélérai. Tes paupières tressautèrent un peu et tu t'agitas de plus en plus. Mais la jouissance était trop proche et même si tu t'éveillais dans l'instant, tu serais emportés de suite dans les méandres grisants de l'orgasme, dans la limite même de la conscience où l'on ne peut discerner le rêve de la réalité. Tes yeux s'ouvrirent et ils ne semblaient rien pouvoir voir tellement ils étaient embrumés; tu laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir comme tu te libérais dans ma bouche, emplissant ma gorge de cette fragrance intense et sauvage. Puis très clairement, je t'entendis prononcer mon nom d'une voix rauque et concupiscente cependant lorsque je levai les yeux, tes paupières étaient de nouveau fermées. Ton corps étaient encore secoué de petits tremblements mais tu étais irrésistiblement retombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Je rabattis un draps sur ton corps puis t'embrassai une dernière fois:

- Bonne nuit, idiot... Dis-je tout contre ton oreille et tu me répondis instinctivement par un grognement incompréhensible puis tu me tournas le dos en tirant le drap sur tes épaules.

Je m'éclipsai enfin, te laissant la nuit pour récupérer de nos premiers ébats.

Maintenant, tu dois comprendre pourquoi tu te sentais aussi léger à ton réveil. Mais laisses-moi te dire que tu as perdu bien plus que tu ne le penses. Alors pour que tu ne te fasses plus guère d'illusions, ne jure plus sur ta dignité car cette nuit-là, je te l'ai prise.

Mais je ne suis pas un ingrat et je gage volontiers de cet emprunt.

Je ne peux te donner ma vie car tu ne mérites décidément pas une chose aussi pitoyable que mon existence. Je ne peux t'offrir mon cœur puisque tu le possèdes et en prends déjà soin. Je ne peux que te promettre ma fidélité et mon dévouement et cela, pour l'éternité si tu me permets bien sur, de rester aussi longtemps à tes côtés.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_

_Je m'excuse pour mon travail vraiment irrégulier... T-T_


	8. VII

_**Dæmonic**_

* * *

JOURNAL DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

___le 23 juin, le soir_. Il se moque définitivement de moi, ce diable profiteur ! J'ai les nerfs à vif, je suis vraiment, vraiment mortifié par son culot et son effronterie ! Que sais-je encore ? Tout en cet être m'exaspère au delà des mots. Mais de quoi est-ce-que je m'étonne ? C'est un démon et sa nature même n'est que vice et perversion, sa sournoiserie ne connaît aucune limite.

Et le pis, c'est que j'ai beau avoir conscience que le côtoyer n'est pas sain, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais échanger ma place. Même s'il est le pire, même s'il est le mal en personne, pour moi il est la perfection et mon idéal.

Ainsi je commence à prendre l'habitude de ses tromperies si bien que je n'y consacre plus autant d'attention et d'amertume. Son intervention dans mon journal ne me plaît guère – c'est clairement de la violation de vie privée – et pourtant, revivre notre nuit d'exaltation à travers ses yeux me grise et me fait perdre pied. Et apprendre en plus qu'il profita de moi pendant mon sommeil - bien que cela soit odieux et lèse ma fierté - ne réussit seulement qu'à m'embarrasser légèrement et, à mon grand dam, m'excite davantage.

Il ne me reste assez de fierté seulement que pour faire bonne figure, sinon c'est comme il l'a dit: ma dignité lui appartient et il ne consent à me la rendre que pour mieux m'humilier. Il aime me voir me soumettre et il prend aussi un malin plaisir à tester mon dévouement envers lui. Et à ce petit jeu d'avanie, j'y ai déjà pris goût. Je ne suis ni fier ni honteux de l'avouer, c'est juste l'ordre naturel des choses me semble t-il. Est-ce bien normal de trouver dans l'humiliation et la soumission du plaisir et, plus encore, de la satisfaction ? Je ne sais pas ; mais cela me convient à moi.

Et puis, il y a cette fin qui me dérange. Ses derniers mots qui ne lui ressemblent pas et contrastent complètement avec ses précédentes provocations. Qui, cachés derrière une maladroite brusquerie, sonnent comme une douce promesse. Ses confessions m'ont grandement ému: je les relis inlassablement et mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois. Ces mots-là, je les ai craint et espéré à la fois. Ces mots-là, je les sens définitivement sincères et, même si cela signifie d'autre violation de mon intimité, je veux les croire et les chérir.

Mais le plus important pour l'instant est de trouver une nouvelle cachette pour mon journal. Même si cela n'est qu'une illusion comme il l'a dit, j'aime à croire qu'il me reste encore un semblant de vie privée que je peux préserver.

* * *

___le 24 juin, le soir_. Après avoir découvert son message dans mon journal, je l'ai attendu une bonne partie de la nuit. Il n'est jamais venu. Sûrement s'attendait-il à un nouveau sermon de ma part, pourtant j'aurais bien aimé parler pour une fois. Enfin, probablement aurait-il refusé si cela engageait qu'il s'explique sur ses sentiments.

J'allai donc me coucher après avoir pris soin de bloquer fenêtres et portes. Ce n'était pas plus par peur que par rancœur. Mais plutôt une façon pacifique de lui faire savoir que ses petits délires solitaires n'étaient pas les bienvenues tant qu'il ne daignerait pas faire fi de sa lâcheté et se pointer pour autre chose que ses perversités. Est-ce-qu'il comprit le message ? Je l'ignore mais je ne le vis pas de la nuit.

Je m'éveillai assez tard et de merveilleuse humeur. La nuit semblait m'avoir fait quelques révélations que le réveil avait dissipé pour me laisser seulement qu'un fort sentiment de contentement. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ma joie.

Le soleil était éclatant au dehors, ses rayons miroitaient sur les pavés mouillés et à la surface des larges flaques de pluies, un timide vent faisait voleter les dernières goûtes demeurées sur les feuilles d'arbres. Et l'atmosphère encore chargée d'humidité laissait paraître le sillage de l'écharpe de Vénus. Après un week-end de déluge, le temps se faisait enfin plus clément et je décidai de sortir me promener après le déjeuner.

Alors, le temps que je mange puis que je me prépare, le début de l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé: la chaleur avait presque finit de sécher les trottoirs, le ciel bleu était clairsemé de nuages blancs, adoucissant agréablement l'ardeur du soleil. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée d'une ballade et les rues, les parcs et les terrasses des cafés pullulaient de monde. C'était un plaisir de voir Londres aussi colorée et joyeuse. Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui déteignais mon propre bonheur sur les autres.

J'entrai bientôt dans Pavency Street - un des quartier les plus chères de Londres – à deux rues de chez ma cousine Sakura. J'aimais beaucoup regarder les maisons neuves mêlées aux vieilles demeures, observer leur façade et trouver le petit détail folklorique qui en disait long sur le propriétaire. Je m'éclipsai vite cependant, peu désireux de rencontrer ma cousine.

La rue débouchait sur un carrefour et dans sa continuité se trouvait le Eustace Button's Park où Sakura et moi jouions de longues heures pendant que mon père discutait avec ses parents. Parfois Kiba nous rejoignait aussi mais ce n'était pas notre terrain de prédilection à tous les deux.

C'était un grand parc familial et chaleureux, bien plus fourni et soigné que le Hole Garden. Il abritait de grands arbres aux troncs rouge tout droit venu d'Amérique – le seul jardin public à posséder des Séquoia avec Hyde Park - et un petit lac artificiel où barbotait canards de Campbell – offerts par Mme Campbell d'Uley elle-même bien avant qu'ils ne soient introduits dans les autres parcs – et poules d'eau bruyantes.

Je connaissais tous les petits recoins et cachettes de ce parc: les arbres dont l'écorce gardait encore nos signatures, les endroits stratégiques où nous avions enterrés nos trésors, le buisson derrière lequel j'avais demandé en mariage la jolie Sakura... Cet endroit était emplis de souvenir, c'est pourquoi malgré sa simplicité, je l'affectionnais beaucoup.

Une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahit lorsque je passai devant le banc où mon père avait coutume de s'asseoir quand nous venions que tous les deux, lisant un livre ou son journal pendant que je dévalais la pente d'herbe grasse juste en face de lui.

Je soupirai et continuai mon chemin sur une allée cernée de boulots et de hêtres; à couvert des arbres, un lourd silence se posa, à peine gêné par le bruit sourd de mes pas et le chant guilleret des oiseux. Enfant, j'étais autant intimidé que fasciné par le silence imposant des arbres, leur calme et leur flegme semblaient déteindre sur moi et encore aujourd'hui, ils apaisèrent mes sens et mon cœur. Venant vers moi, je croisai une petite fille qui avait l'air aussi détendu et étonné que moi; cet endroit avait décidément un charme fou, même sur les gamins d'ordinaire si peu enclin au calme. J'aperçus bientôt l'embouchure du chemin mais j'étais encore troublé par l'environnement, et la main qui se posa sur mon épaule me fit sursauter violemment. Je fis un écart sur le côté avant de faire volte-face; mon cœur battait la chamade sous l'effet de la surprise et il s'emballa davantage en découvrant la silhouette enveloppée dans un lourd manteau gris sombre, une écharpe enroulée autour du cou dissimulant jusqu'aux pommettes et surmontée d'un haut-de-forme noir.

- Es-tu fou ? Criai-je, la main sur le cœur après que la surprise soit passée.

Un rire perçant me répondit. Il vint soulever son chapeau sur son crâne puis baissa son foulard sous son menton, révélant son sourire mesquin. Ses canines dépassaient largement sur ses lèvres et, même sous l'ombre des arbres, je perçus la nuance sanglante de ses iris. Sans aucun doute, il était affamé et la faim réveillait ses instincts de prédateur. J'avais comme la désagréable impression d'être un pauvre petit lapin piégé dans le collimateur d'un impitoyable loup.

- Et qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Tu dois mourir de chaud la dessous ! Demandai-je en tirant sur son manteau.

Il repoussa ma main.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je ne supporte pas les rayons du soleil ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Répondit-il d'un grognement, il regarda aux alentour et dit: un endroit aussi ombragé est encore supportable cependant.

- Et bien. Tu ne dois pas passer inaperçu avec cet accoutrement.

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel avant de rabaisser son chapeau et remonter son écharpe. Puis il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me ramena sur l'allée.

- Avance donc au lieu de te plaindre !

A mon avis, son écharpe était plus là pour camoufler son apparence effrayante. Je devinai que s'il avait pris le risque de me retrouver en plein jour c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. De plus, ses épaisses couches de vêtements ne cachaient guère la tension de son corps.

Je soupirai et demandai pour en avoir le cœur net:

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Je sentis qu'il prit mal la question, comme si je m'étais plaint de sa présence, alors pour me rattraper je rajoutai:

- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air en état pour faire une ballade...

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux, lâcha t-il comme nous sortions de l'ombre des arbres.

Sa main quitta ma hanche et vint s'enfoncer profondément dans sa poche, il baissa la tête et pressa le pas pour venir de nouveau sur un chemin ombragé.

- Est-ce si urgent ? Demandai-je en grimaçant.

Je songeai aux dernières fois où il m'avait pris du sang. L'expérience ne me semblait plus vraiment désagréable, seulement je n'avais aucune envie de faire ça dans un parc où n'importe qui pouvait nous surprendre. Et à mon avis, ce démon était bien trop affamé pour songer à me laisser la force nécessaire pour retourner chez moi sans encombre.

Un grognement me répondit mais il ajouta quand même:

- Ça l'est.

J'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt mais il me tira entre les arbres. Nous ne suivions pas de chemin et je me demandai jusqu'où il comptait aller comme ça; puis nous arrivâmes devant une petite cabane en dur, coincée entre les deux murs qui délimitaient le parc. Je me rappelai qu'autrefois c'était ici que les jardiniers du parc entreposaient leurs outils mais aujourd'hui, on avait construit un nouvel abris plus grand qui donnait directement accès sur un petit potager privée. Le cabane était visiblement bien abandonnée et on avait planté de nouveaux arbres et buissons pour la dissimuler.

- Parfait, dit-il en me tirant derrière la maisonnette.

L'endroit était sombre, étroit et humide mais le sol était recouvert d'un tapis de mousse agréable et d'ici, on entendait rien d'autre que les piaillements des oiseaux au dessus de nous et plus rarement, le martèlement de sabot ou les rires des passants dans la rue adjacente.

Je m'assis dos au mur alors que l'autre se déshabillait enfin.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mordu la dernière fois ou même cette nuit ? Demandai-je alors qu'il laissait tomber son manteau avec un soupire de soulagement.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec son sourire de carnassier.

- Parce que je voulais que tu sois assez en forme pour que je puisse te prendre.

Il se posta devant moi puis s'assit sur mes jambes, ses genoux enserrant mes cuisses. Ses mains passèrent dans mon cou, il bascula ma tête en arrière en me tirant par les cheveux et glissa brusquement sa langue dans ma bouche.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser puisque ses lèvres me touchaient à peine, seul sa langue me harcelait. Je compris en sentant ses crocs glacées qu'il ne voulait pas aller trop loin et risquer de me blesser. Pas qu'il se préoccupait que je souffre, non, je pense plutôt qu'il voulait éviter de me contrarier pour obtenir de moi ce qu'il voulait.

Quand il se dégagea enfin, je parlai comme s'il ne s'était rien passé – même si les battements affolés de mon cœur étaient bien difficiles à ignorer.

- Et cette nuit ? Répétai-je tout en connaissant la réponse.

- Ton sang est moins bon quand tu es frustré, grogna t-il en fuyant mon regard.

Je souris, satisfait de le voir à court de ruses.

- Est-ce-que tu as fini maintenant ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange quand je mange...

Je fis mine de réfléchir – même si j'étais vraiment anxieux - puis hochai la tête avant de détacher les boutons de ma chemise. Je tirai sur le col, dévoilant mon cou, il tendit les doigts et mes muscles se raidirent sous leur caresse. Il se mordit les lèvres d'envie mais ne vint pas. Ses doigts descendirent et se refermèrent sur ma veste qu'il tira sur mon épaule.

- Tu n'es pas très prudent. Qu'est-ce-que les gens diraient s'ils voyaient une tâche pourpre maculer ta jolie chemise blanche ?

Je grognai d'approbation et me débarrassai de ma veste pendant qu'il s'affairait à déboutonner ma chemise. Il poussa un nouveau grognement animal où je ressentis un certain soulagement; puis il me bascula de nouveau la tête et plongea sur ma gorge.

Cela semblait faire une éternité que je n'avais senti ses dents percer ma chair ni la brûlure lancinante de la morsure et le sang chaud et velouté glissant contre ma peau. C'était toujours aussi douloureux. Divinement douloureux. Une douleur qui vous perce jusqu'à l'âme et vous emplit le corps de ce plaisir grisant qu'est l'excitation.

Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur ses hanches, rapprochant son corps du mien. Sa tête pivota et il colla son torse au mien. Puis à mon grand étonnement, il se dégagea de mon cou pour venir m'embrasser à pleine bouche, ses lèvres encore nappées de mon sang ajoutaient un goût âcre à la douceur du baiser. Après quelques secondes à jouer avec ma langue, il retourna dans mon cou, léchant la traînée de sang sur mon buste avant de reprendre la blessure en bouche.

La deuxième fois, ce fut moi qui le tira en arrière et l'embrassa. Le goût du sang était encore plus présent et écœurant. Mais c'était trop bon pour que je m'en préoccupe longtemps.

Bientôt, il me repoussa de force et me plaqua la main sur la bouche pour me signifier d'arrêter de le déranger avant de replonger dans mon cou. Il ne s'interrompit plus alors et je me laissai définitivement aller. La douleur avait passée, ne laissant plus qu'un plaisir m'ankylosant le corps et l'âme.

Je ne m'aperçus pas lorsqu'il se retira, ce fut son ricanement qui me tira de mon coma; je pus constater alors que ses dents avaient rétréci et que ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte noire habituelle. Sa soif était donc étanchée.

Étrangement, je ne me sentais pas du tout éreinté ou sur le point de perdre conscience mais simplement engourdis. Pourtant j'étais persuadé que la quantité de sang qu'il venait de me prendre n'était pas moins importante que les autres fois.

Je le regardai, un peu confus, ne sachant pas comment formuler mon étonnement.

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda t-il en essuyant du pouce le sang sur mon menton.

- Et bien je... Je vais bien.

Il haussa un sourcil et me jeta un regard hautain comme si cette nouvelle-là ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

- Je veux dire qu'autrefois je me serais écroulé d'épuisement après... Ça. Mais là, je me sens à peine fatigué.

Il haussa les épaules et vint se saisir de la pierre autour de mon cou; il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, les éclats sombres du pendentif ondulaient sur ses longs ongles blancs.

- Et bien je suppose qu'il n'y est pas pour rien.

- Comment ? Dis-je en comprenant qu'il parlait de son cœur.

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais comme tu ne gardes aucune trace de mes morsures, je pense que mon cœur t'octroie les même forces qu'à moi-même.

- C'est donc lui qui me guérit ? Dis-je un peu ému. Et pour maintenant aussi ?

- Cela à dû prendre plus de temps mais ton corps aussi s'est endurci, continua t-il.

- Tu y avais déjà réfléchis sérieusement, fis-je remarqué un sourire ravi pendu aux lèvres.

Il m'ignora et marmonna en se détournant:

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse... Répéta t-il.

Je lui pris la pierre des mains et la colla à mon propre cœur, je fermai les yeux et les écoutai battre en rythme, se répondant de plus en plus fort et vite.

- Non, c'est bien lui.

Tout me paraissait clair maintenant: ce n'était certes pas d'aujourd'hui que je découvrais que la pierre avait sa volonté propre mais j'étais véritablement touché de savoir ce qu'elle faisait pour moi.

- Après tout, il n'y a que mon cœur qui puisse le faire vivre, c'est bien normal qu'il prenne soin de moi...

Ces dernières paroles le blessèrent dans son amour-propre mais il ne répondit pas puisque c'était lui-même qui m'avait dit ces mots quelques jours plus tôt. Il croisa les bras et siffla:

- Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas retenu.

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulu dire et je le questionnai, mais il ferma les yeux comme s'il imaginait quelque chose.

- Ton sang aurait été divin après que tu ais joui, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres d'envie.

A sa manière, je grognai de mécontentement.

- Et bien, je suppose qu'une occasion pareille n'est pas perdue... Ajouta t-il, rehaussant un peu plus ma gêne.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et je me noyai dans les profondeurs de son vice.

Il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser mais je le repoussai. Il soupira mais obtempéra silencieusement et se releva; je le suivis après avoir refermer ma chemise. Je m'aidai du mur mais le mouvement, quoi que lent, me fit tourner violemment la tête et je perdis l'équilibre. Sasuke me rattrapa avant que je ne m'écroule puis il m'aida à me rasseoir – sans délicatesse cependant - alors que des centaines d'étoiles dansaient encore devant mes yeux.

- Et bien, je crois que tu n'es pas si en forme que ça. On va attendre un peu...

Son ton était clairement moqueur et je grommelai quelque chose que je ne compris pas moi-même.

Après quelques minutes, je me sentis revenir. Je m'aperçus alors que j'étais allongé, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Sasuke. Il arborait un air profondément concentré pendant que ses doigts massaient mes tempes et mon front, s'attardant quelques fois sur mes oreilles. C'était si prévenant de sa part que s'en était étonnant. Je ne dis rien et je patientai, curieux de savoir combien de temps il tiendrait avant de se lasser définitivement. Mais sa mine demeura sérieuse et ses mains se mouvaient toujours sans montrer de signes de fatigue ou de lassitude.

Je finis par somnoler un peu mais je m'éveillai en sursaut juste quand ses doigts eurent cesser leur caresse sur mon front. Je me redressai lentement encore étourdit par ce sommeil fugace et quand je me relevai pour de bon, je fus heureux de constater que je tenais de nouveau sur mes pieds. Le temps que je me rende compte que j'étais tout à fait en forme pour marcher que l'autre s'était déjà couvert de son manteau et s'apprêtait à contourner la maisonnette. Je le hélai en me mettant sur ses talons, arrivé à sa hauteur il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me guida entre les arbres.

Le temps de notre absence, le parc s'était vidée et la soirée bien entamée. Bien que le soleil d'été se couche tard, ses rayons deviennent bien moins intenses en fin de journée: Sasuke put se découvrir et laisser pendre son écharpe sur ses épaules. Dans la rue, les quelques personnes que nous croisions ne manquaient pas de le dévisager avec insistance. Je ne les comprenais que trop bien; mais le regard admiratif des hommes et désireux des femmes m'horripilaient au plus haut point si bien que je finis par accélérer le pas en le tirant par la main.

A cette allure, nous ne mîmes guère longtemps à regagner ma maison. Ce démon me laissa devant la porte d'entrée mais avant de s'éclipser, il se pencha sans crier gare et m'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Je restai un moment abasourdit; là encore, n'importe qui aurait pu nous surprendre pourtant l'idée était loin de me déplaire. Bien au contraire: je me suis définitivement lassé de cette nécessité de me cacher à tout prix et l'idée de m'exhiber au bras de Sasuke me fait de plus en plus envie.

* * *

___la nuit du 24 au 25 juin_. Il est minuit passé, Sasuke s'est déjà envolé – il a juste dû attendre que je m'endorme – et me voilà de nouveau devant mon journal. A vrai dire, pour une fois j'aurais milles fois préféré confier mes craintes à ce démon plutôt qu'aux pages vierges de mon carnet.

Mais il n'est pas là et j'ai trop peur de perdre les folles idées et les espoirs qui me bouleversent.

J'ai pas mal ressasser ce qu'il m'a appris aujourd'hui, concernant son cœur et ses probables effets sur mon corps. Pour moi c'est une certitude et je vois d'un nouvel œil la pierre et sa réconfortante chaleur qui inonde ma poitrine. Elle me rend fort et me protège, je le sens au plus profond de moi-même.

Mais voilà : aucun de nous deux ne peut savoir les limites de ce pouvoir. Et j'en suis venu à penser que s'il n'y en avait pas, est-ce-qu'il se pourrait qu'à la longue mon cœur acquiert la même force que celui du démon ?

Il m'a avoué un jour que c'était les incroyables propriétés de leur organe qui rendait son espèce immortel. C'est peut-être osé de penser cela mais ce n'est pas impossible cependant. Et c'est terriblement frustrant de ne pouvoir être sûr de rien. Alors cette question me hante et à raison :

est-ce-que ma courte vie d'humain va s'étendre jusqu'à l'éternité ?

Et j'en arrive à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios. Imaginons que cela ne soit jamais le cas, que je garde ma pauvre et insignifiante vie de mortel: je vais vieillir puis mourir alors que j'ignore comment va évoluer le corps de ce démon. Je ne supporte pas la pensée de devenir laid et ridé alors que lui demeurerait peut-être aussi jeune et parfait. Et cette dernière réflexion me conforte dans l'idée que je n'ai rien à faire avec lui.

Ô mon Dieu, je voudrais tant connaître la vérité. Cette incertitude me dévore et me crève. Il faut que je sache.

Si une telle légende à fait son chemin parmi les démons et qu'elle se révèle finalement vrai, c'est qu'il a bien dû se produire un événement similaire. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment mais peut-être puis-je espérer qu'il en reste quelques traces. Il existe bien des livres mystérieux que personne ne comprend; peut-être puis-je trouver quelques réponses - ou même seulement des indices – dans ce genre d'écrits mystiques ?

Il n'y a pas de raison.

Il doit bien avoir quelqu'un qui sache la vérité. Et je dois agir tout de suite, je ne peux pas me permettre de traîner. Je ne peux pas juste attendre que les années s'écoulent, à scruter mon visage, la peur au ventre de découvrir un signe de vieillesse.

Je ne veux pas que lorsque Sasuke me regardera, il constate par la même l'arrivée de sa propre mort.

* * *

___le 26 juin, le soir_. J'ai passé deux journées complètes dans les librairies et bibliothèques du coin, à éplucher de vieux bouquins. Je crois bien qu'en deux jours, j'ouvris plus de livres qu'en vingt-quatre ans d'existence – du moins depuis que je sais lire.

D'abord, je commençai par les livres sur les religions: je lus notamment des écrits sur les démons, les princes des enfers, des théories sur la chute des anges, etc. A vrai dire je trouvais tout cela terriblement ennuyant et fort compliqué – je n'ai jamais été doué pour quelques études qui soient - si bien que je m'y plongeai sans grand entrain. Mais en somme, il n'y avait rien en rapport avec mon démon et je fus soulagé de les abandonner finalement.

Puis je recherchai un maximum de livres parlant de mythes, légendes, folklores mais aussi de magie voir de sorcellerie.

Je ne peux pas dire que je comprenais tout ce que je lisais mais la religion y étant moins mêlée, toutes ces histoires ou explications me semblaient bien plus accessibles.

Entre autres légendes, celle de la goule m'intrigua - bien que la description physique ne semblait pas vraiment coller. La goule serait un monstre du folklore arabe et la descendance même du diable; on dit qu'elle peut se nourrir autant de chair fraîche et de sang que de cadavre. Elle pourrait être capable de changer de forme – premier détail qui me fit tiquer -, le plus souvent en chacal, hyène ou en femme pour attirer les voyageurs, et affectionnerait tout particulièrement les cimetières – deuxième détail qui m'intrigua mais, à la réflexion, n'avait pas grand chose en rapport puisque ces bêtes y cherchent juste à manger.

Puis je découvris par hasard un mythe Balkans avec lequel de nombreuses légendes populaires à travers le monde s'accordaient. Il s'agirait d'une créature appelé « vampyre » - les langues se sont passé ce terme mais on en ignore l'origine. D'après une définition, cet être serait ni mort ni vivant et sortirait la nuit de son tombeau pour tourmenter les hommes, le plus souvent en suçant leur sang et d'autres fois, en hantant leurs rêves pour finir par les étouffer dans leur sommeil.

Jusque là, cela me rappela vaguement quelqu'un.

Intrigué par cette découverte, j'achetai en librairie tous les livres qui faisait mention de ce « vampyre » et empruntai certains afin de les étudier plus amplement chez moi. Je mangeai en un temps record puis allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je pris soin de ne pas trop mélanger les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque à ceux que je venais d'acheter – je me connais assez pour savoir que je finirais par oublier lesquels n'étaient pas à moi. Mon bureau croulait sous les ouvrages, il y restait seulement la place nécessaire pour ouvrir un livre, ma lampe trônant au-dessus d'une pile.

Je me plongeai vite dans les écrits sur cette créature intrigante. Je réussis à configurer un portrait de cet être: certains éléments me confortèrent sur mon intuition tandis que d'autres me semblèrent vraiment tiré par les cheveux; mais je suppose que si cette légende à traversé les âges et les pays alors elle a dû être modifié – même si cela tombe vraiment dans le loufoque.

D'après tous ces ouvrages, le « vampyre » serait un être dit mort-vivant et immortel qui, dès la nuit tombée, irait drainer le sang d'être-vivant – de préférence humaine – pour en tirer sa force vitale. Certains recueils disent qu'il pourrait aussi se nourrir de chair, y comprit la sienne – je ne veux même pas y penser ! -, cette pratique ne fonctionnerait pas avec le sang cependant. Il affectionnerait les cimetières et surtout les cercueils dans lequel il irait se reposer dès le jour naissant. A part les rayons du soleil, il craindrait surtout les signes divins – croix, hostie, eau bénite... -, certains métaux comme l'argent ou l'étain, et aillant un fort odorat, il ne supporterait pas les odeurs puissantes comme l'ail et l'encens.

Physiquement, il arborerait des traits assez primitifs, entre l'homme et la bête. De grandes canines acérés pour mordre ses victimes, des ongles longs et durs semblables aux griffes d'un animal, des sens hyper-affûtés et une pilosité sur-développé. On les disait aussi très séducteurs pour attirer leur victime mais je conçois difficilement qu'on puisse avoir un quelconque charme avec une apparence aussi repoussante.

Toutefois il serait capable de se transformer en n'importe quel animal, bien qu'il préfère les bêtes nocturnes comme les loups, les chauve-souris, les chats... etc. Il serait d'ailleurs capable de commander aux animaux – une autorité naturelle – ainsi que de manipuler l'esprit des hommes bien que ce pouvoir là serait grandement limité.

Dans l'ensemble, je trouvais le portrait assez ressemblant – excepté quelques détails, surtout physique, et aucune mention sur un cœur de pierre - et j'étais presque persuadé que l'espèce de Sasuke était à l'origine de cette légende-là.

J'étais tellement pris par ces histoires et à griffonner des notes sur mon carnet que je ne remarquai pas la présence derrière mon dos. Ce fut son souffle dans ma nuque qui me fit bondir sur mon siège – combien de fois m'avait-il surpris ainsi ? Mais c'est si difficile de distinguer sa présence.

- A quoi joues-tu ? Dit-il, les sourcils froncés en regardant les livres ouverts sur les gravures représentatives du « vampyre » typique.

- Je fais des recherches, dis-je tout simplement.

Il prit un bouquin en main et parcourra le texte.

- Et que cherches-tu exactement ? Demanda t-il en tournant la page.

Je pris une grande inspiration et soufflai d'une traite.

- Je cherche des renseignements sur toi, sur ton espèce en général. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit là que de mythes : la plupart sont complètement grotesques et pourtant, je peux y déceler une certaine part de vérité. Je ne peux pas juste penser que ce soit dû au hasard ! Alors peut-être serons-nous capable de trouver plus de choses... Par exemple, certains détails sur cette légende que tu m'a compté...

Ma voix faiblissait alors que son regard devenait plus intense. Il soupira et ferma le livre brusquement.

- Cela ne sert à rien de chercher, Maugréa t-il en partant s'installer sur le lit.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a peut-être une chance de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant !

J'attendis un instant mais il ne répondit pas alors je m'emportai un peu:

- Je ne comprends pas que tu ne désires pas connaître la vérité ! C'est quand même ta vie qui est en jeu...

Son rire mauvais me coupa dans mon élan et alors il daigna enfin répondre:

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais pas savoir. Au contraire ! Je voudrais bien comprendre moi aussi mais tous tes bouquins là, sont définitivement inutiles. Je les ais déjà lu et bien d'autres encore: il n'y a pas une bibliothèque de Londres que je n'ai pas fouillé de fond en comble.

Je restai abasourdis un long moment alors qu'il continuait de palabrer.

- Depuis quand fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit ? Le coupais-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ça fait un moment déjà. Mais, que je sache, tu ne m'a jamais demandé ce que je fais quand je ne suis pas avec toi !

- Tu m'as dit chercher ton frère !

Il grogna.

- Mais c'est peine perdu. Cela fait un moment que j'ai abandonné l'idée. Quoi que chercher des détails sur cette foutue malédiction ne me semble pas plus faisable...

Je me levai et allai le rejoindre sur le lit.

- Et alors ? As-tu lu ce que l'on dit sur ces « vampyres » ? Dis-je, un peu réjouis.

- Bien sur: c'est un gros ramassis de conne-... Commença t-il, dédaigneux.

- Mais il te ressemble !

Il grogna de mécontentement et détourna les yeux.

- Je suppose... Peut-être un peu, oui... Dit-il en grimaçant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Je frappais dans mon poing, victorieux, avant de penser qu'enfin de compte, toutes mes recherches de ses deux jours n'avaient servit à rien puisque tout cela, Sasuke le savait déjà. Ce fut un peu moins jouasse que je lui demandai:

- Et tu as découvert d'autres choses intéressantes ? Je n'ai jamais rien trouvé sur votre extraordinaire cœur...

Il secoua la tête négativement avec un air grave. Nous n'avions pas besoin de dire que c'était pourtant ce que l'on recherchait avant tout.

- Tous ces livres sont beaucoup trop récents, je pense. Et plus on avance dans le temps, plus l'on s'éloigne de la vérité. Il nous faut trouver des ouvrages qui remontent encore plus loin...

Cette réflexion me fit tiquer. Une idée qui me rendait espoir autant qu'elle me déplaisait s'imposa à moi.

- Il y a bien la bibliothèque universitaire de Cambridge. Elle est réputée pour être la plus fameuse et renferme des ouvrages aussi rares qu'anciens ! Seulement les plus fragiles ne sont pas accessibles au public, il faut avoir une autorisation du directeur pour pouvoir les consulter.

Je me grattais le crâne un peu gêné de ce que j'allais proposer mais Sasuke intervint.

- Et alors ? Dit-il en haussant les épaules, on peut s'y introduire la nuit, ni vu ni connu.

- Ça va pas ? Rentrer comme des voleurs, non merci !

- Tss. Trop honnête...

- Et bien excuse-moi mais j'ai une bien meilleur solution.

- Dis toujours.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai :

- Je connais le directeur. En fait il s'agit du meilleur ami de mon père, alors je pourrais nous avoir une autorisation. Je pense... Le problème est qu'il n'est pas si facilement disponible, tu comprends c'est quelqu'un d'important, il est très occupé ! Alors... Je propose qu'on passe par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ça ? Demanda t-il intrigué.

J'appréhendai vraiment sa réaction.

- Si c'est sa fille qui lui demande, on aura encore plus de chance !

- Et... Tu connais sa fille ?

Je rougis et me frottais le menton.

- Euh oui, en fait, c'est Sakura...

Son regard s'assombrit soudain et ses dents grincèrent.

- Encore elle ? Siffla t-il entre ses dents.

- Et bien, c'est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce que l'on veut.

- D'accord, mettons cela. Demande lui et n'en parlons plus.

Là, le terrain allait vraiment devenir glissant.

- Et bien, je pensais que, pour être sur que cela marche, tu devrais venir avec moi...

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était moi qui venais de proposer cela !

- Pourquoi ça ? S'emporta t-il.

- Et bien, tu sais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le bal de la dernière fois. J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille. Et puis toi, elle t'adore, elle succombera à ton charme en un rien de temps !

J'eus envie de vomir en disant cela; rien que l'idée qu'elle pose de nouveau ses yeux sur lui me répugnait.

- Si je comprends bien, je vais servir d'appât ? Je préfère encore passer pour un voleur...

Je le secouai par l'épaule, en faisant la moue pour l'apitoyer.

- Allez, Sasuke ! Ça ne me plaît pas non plus que tu la revois...

Son regard s'illumina un peu et un petit sourire en coin apparu.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur ! Je n'aime pas du tout comme elle te regarde: j'ai l'impression qu'elle va te dévorer ou se jeter sur toi. Et puis ses gestes, ses petites minauderies pour attirer ton attention, tout cela m'exaspère ! Et...

Il me stoppa dans mon élan de rancœur en éclatant de rire puis il me fit basculer en arrière, un bras enlaçant mon torse.

- C'est d'accord. Mais tu me devras un service, ronronna t-il tout contre mon oreille.

Je grognai mais hochai la tête; je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée de lui devoir quelque chose. Il me tourna et me serra contre lui, son buste collé au mien et son genoux glissant entre mes cuisses jusqu'à mon entre-jambe.

- Ce genre de service ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil subjectif.

- Probablement.

Il se pencha sur moi, s'apprêtant à emprisonner mes lèvres. Mais je le repoussai et me dégageai de son étreinte.

- Dans ce cas, pas de ça avant que l'on ait vu Sakura, dis-je en me réfugiant à mon bureau.

- Quel rapport ? Pesta t-il en venant enlever une pile de livres pour s'installer à côté de moi.

- Aucun mais c'est la seul chose sur laquelle je peux te faire du chantage alors je ne vais pas me priver, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke resta un instant coi puis il finit par déballer son habituel rictus sadique.

- Comme tu voudras.

Je sortis mon journal de sa nouvelle cachette – dans une alcôve derrière le bureau, juste entre le meuble et le mur; je soupirais en songeant que je venais juste de dévoiler à ce démon la cachette que j'avais passé tant de temps à dénicher. Lassé de ma propre bêtise et finalement résigné à lui dévoilé toutes mes pensées, je commençai à écrire sous son œil attentif, et alors que je crus qu'il avait finit par se taire, il souffla dans un rire malsain:

- La vengeance n'en sera que meilleur.

* * *

___Toujours un ____grand____ merci à _******Amaterasu Chi**___, pour ses corrections et ses conseils avisés._

___Et merci à vous, lecteurs, qui patientez bien trop longtemps... ____J'espère____ ne pas vous ____faire fuir à ____cause de cette attente interminable !_

___Vos avis et/ou plaintes (le moins possible si vous voulez bien !) sont les bienvenues..._


End file.
